Alone
by Supersticiousmonkey89
Summary: The Battle with Queen Beryl is over and things aren't quite as they should be. Usagi fights alone against the enemies of Earth, however the unexpected arrival of some new senshi should prove interesting... Currently under revision.
1. Chapter 1

Alone

By supersticiousmonkey89

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A small squeal erupted from pink lips as the Sailor Senshi of Love and Justice found her face planted firmly in the dirt, yet again. Damned boots, they just weren't made for Gravity, she thought while glaring at the offending foot-ware now covered in strange colored slime. A sigh escaped her before she once more struggled to stand, the evil youma before her cackling with apparent glee, blasted monsters never giving her a moments peace. Why couldn't they just go away and leave her be?

"In the name of the moon, I will not forgive you," the soldier called out, still concentrating on simply standing after that last blast. She looked down at her bleeding arm, whose idea was it to send out two of the bloody things? Was one not enough? Perhaps her newest nemesis wasn't as stupid as the last...

"As if!" called back the large, toad-like monster, a sticky substance coating it's green skin, "you can hardly stand!"

And this one had to have brain to! It was times like these she silently wished she had friends who could help her, people she could work with to help defeat the stupid creature. But she didn't, and wouldn't.

If she had any say in the matter, no one would have to face these dangers with her. Not again...

She turned to face the _youma_, it's name forgotten in the heat of battle, and her only weapon, a gold banded tiara with a small red jewel in the middle, lost in the rubble, useless against the creature's thick skin. The thing stood slightly with a limp, having fallen onto the wall of the small, dingy prison with her surprise attack, it's skin reflecting back the heavy moonlight coming from the remains of a nearby window.

When the next blast came for her, she didn't even have the energy to move, instead she opted to stand and brace herself for the oncoming attack, eyes clenched tightly shut so as to not see when death caught her in it's cold grips.

She found death surprisingly warm.

Slowly opening her eyes, she glanced around her from her place, perched high on a window, strangely far away from where she once stood. And there, before her, stood two warriors, each garbed in Senshi-fuki oddly like her own, not that she had seen many. Their faces were hidden from view and all she could see was their billowing hair, one with long waving aqua and the other with short sandy blond.

"Who are you!?" screeched the toad, it's voice high-pitched in outrage as it glared at the two intruders.

It's response was silence as a great wave of water compacted into a tight ball dissolved the creature.

Sailor Moon struggled to her feet to thank her savior, her eyes wide at there sight. However they turned away from her quickly, there arms crossed as they jumped away from their perch. Neither bothered to look at her, they simply headed for the door.

"Wait!" she called to them, dropping not-so-gracefully onto her already sore butt, and moving to follow them as they glided outside. They stopped and straightened slightly at her call, turning towards her with stony faces.

"What?" snapped the blond, she couldn't see much because of her weariness, but she could at least make out the shape and the stoic eyes harder than the crumbling stone around her.

"Who are you?" she asked, falling to her knees from exhaustion.

For a moment, she feared her answer would be the same as the youma's. However, her fears were proven false as the blond answered once more with a shake of the head from her partner.

"Who we are is none of your concern. Go back to playing with your dolls girl and keep out of matters that don't concern you."

She almost cried at the response, but instead opted to allow her head to fall instead, a soft "o" escaping breathlessly. And as she looked up, to ask them one last thing, she found herself alone, and badly injured. Sighing, she gathered herself and walked off into the night, her eyes misty as she made her way home, hoping no one would notice her new collection of bruises and slowly healing cuts.

* * *

Tsukino Usagi, the ordinary counter-part of Sailor Moon, stifled a yawn as she walked to school that morning, wiping her eyes constantly with the back of her hand. She hoped no one would notice the large circles underlying her water blue eyes and the large gash with an ugly scab across her leg. She almost sighed as she thought of how she had acquired it. _Red hair streaming out into blue. Obsidian eyes lost in the haze of poisoned roses. And the tears... Screaming and tears and ice. _But no!

She shook herself from the daze. It didn't matter anymore. They wouldn't remember and she wouldn't awaken them. The last time they had all almost died for her, what if it happened again? What if they weren't so lucky next time? No... no she couldn't... wouldn't awaken her sleeping friends.

Lost in thought, she steeped forward even as the walking light flashed red and the street cleared. Golden locks swimming in the wind, she looked up just in time to hear the crowd roar and slur into static silence, much like white noise. Frozen, she stared at the bright pair of lights swimming towards her, the world's edges curling into itself. She didn't even prepared herself for impact, her mind strangely blank.

The car was almost upon her, and she could hear the honks, the crowds hushed gasp, the rushing feeling of death, the warm body pressed up against hers...

Wait...

She opened her eyes widely, not quite aware she'd shut them, to find herself situated under a tall, short haired blond with the most amazing green eyes she had ever seen. Swarming with such emotions she had never seen, the most prominent worry.

Usagi breathed in deeply from her position and reveled in the stranger's wonderful smell. Wondering, silently, for a moment what had happened when she noticed he was offering her a hand up, having moved already while she dreamed. She quietly scolded herself for incompetence, it was just that old habits die hard...

"Are you okay?" asked her savior, voice laced with worry while pulling her to her feet. She nodded her head yes while mentally noting the strength in the calloused hands. Quickly accepting so, the stranger gave her a small smile before releasing her hand to tuck his own away in plaided pants. The male uniform of Mugen Gakuen High School, the prestigious private school in the town. Usagi almost fainted upon it's recognition.

The man just seemed to shake his head and smile at her.

"I suppose you go to Juuban?" he asked, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

She glared at his smile, thinking he was mocking her as others did, particularly Mamoru...

_Black hair, blue eyes filled with tears. His sword raised in defense, driving away the foes. A red rose, died black with poison. _Her eyes shut painfully and she squeezed them, trying to squash down the pain of that last thought. Of her memories. She didn't want to remember, and she shouldn't have to! He was gone anyways, always off to new places, doing new things, dating new people...

A small tear leaked from her defenses and felt those rough hands wipe away the small, wet droplet.

"Please don't cry," he said urgently bending down to look her in the face with an expression of dread as she began to shake softly. "I didn't mean it like that!"

At his words, blue eyes opened curiously to stare into green, all tears forgotten in confusion.

"Huh?"she asked, but was interrupted by the loud dong of bells. School Bells...

"Oh no!" she screeched as she stood with the speed of a demon, "I'm going to be late!" The young man almost laughed aloud at the girl's peculiarity when he realized with a start, that he was almost late as well.

"Damn," he swore under his breath and left with as much haste as possible, ignoring the laughter facing in their direction.


	2. Chapter 2

Alone

Sighing softly, Usagi looked longingly towards the white building with the words "Crown," written in gold atop its entrance, staring almost enticingly at her. She probably would have gone in, but she really needed to study for that test, seeing as how she'd failed the last one miserably.

But those cushioned seats looked so much more inviting, almost lulling her towards them. She wondered briefly if they were a trap, but quickly shook it off. Who would put a trap in an arcade room?

Turning to head off towards home, she noticed a crowd standing in the streets ahead of her, choking most of the traffic and causing congested sidewalks. Deciding easily it would probably be best to wait until it was gone to start home, besides she didn't want to start any trouble. So with that in mind she walked quietly into the room, noticing one very familiar face as she entered.

"Hey Usagi!" called out Motoki Furuhata, the tall blonde who helped run the store. His handsome, boyish face alight with a grin, he greeted her kindly "is that you?"

Smiling softly, she turned to look at the young man, noticing how much taller he had grown since they last talked. She wasn't at all surprised though, they hadn't spoken since... why the last time had been back before the great battle... _Their_ last battle. _Blood and ice and scattered hair. Roses. Poisoned roses and that horrible pink light. Blinding and engulfing... swallowing whole..._

"Hi Motoki!" she said, scratching her head as she glanced around. "long time no see, eh?"

She tried to sound cheerful, just as she had tried to protect her friends time and time again, however it just didn't ever seem to work, and like all other times, her expression cracked under his worried gaze.

"Usagi, where'd you get those cuts? They look awful!" And she knew they did. Large gashes and bruises were always remnants of her fights as Sailor Moon. A reminder always of how weak she was, how weak she always was.

"Tripped," she replied flippantly, the same answer as always, not that anyone ever believed her. But it _was _the truth, well mostly. She shook her head as she noticed more questions ready to spill forth from her old friends mouth, and quickly headed him off with a convenient conversational blockade.

"May I have an ice cream?" she asked, smiling largely as he glanced suspiciously at her, "please?"

He left to fix her request and she climbed up on the cushioned red stool, staring pitifully forward, wondering why again she had wanted to come in. The place looked just as she remembered, checkered patterns criss-crossing on the floor, while bright waves of light poured down from above. Her pondering, though, was quickly interrupted by a young man sitting down beside her. She decided to ignore him, not even glancing at his face.

A soft chuckle, though, had her facing her companion in mere seconds, only to find herself staring into deep, deep blue eyes, filled to the brim with amusement. _Coldly laughing, they stared like ice. Ice and fire, he smirked with disdain. He sneered and attacked. Blood. Blood and ice and the black rose, almost as dark as the man who bore it._

Usagi felt the tears surface as her breath caught. She couldn't breathe, even as the blue eyes stared with mirth.

"Usagi-" Motoki's words were cut off as he glanced over to see a dark haired man smiling mischievously. "Mamoru, your back already?"

"Ah, Motoki! Yeah I just got back today and thought I'd stop by. Never dreamed I'd see Odango-Atama."

The use of her old nickname would have sent her to her knees, had she not been sitting anyways. Why had she been so foolish to come here when she knew what awaited her? Heartache was all she felt anymore, that and pain, always pain. But she was a soldier, a soldier bound to protect her friends, even if from the sidelines. The soldier of love, forced to give up her prince so he might be free, free from the pain...

"Buzz off Mamoru," she said loudly, huffing as she all but ran to the door, ignoring the yells of Motoki and the small ice cream in his hands. All that mattered was getting out of there, getting far away...

Her mind was so caught up in thought she didn't know what was happening until she fell face first into the ground, her feet sprawled behind her and a person under her. She almost cried at her luck, but she couldn't, to cry was a weakness she no longer had the luxury of possessing.

"Well, it seems we meet again," looking down at the person beneath her, Usagi stared into emerald eyes dancing with amusement.

"You again!" she cried out, then snapped her mouth shut at her rude words, apologies on the brink of her tongue. She opened her lips to apologize, that is, until she felt lips pressed up against her own, silencing her with the sweet taste. Like honey and rice, the smell of the wind overpowering it all. The smell of freedom...

And then they were gone as quickly as they came, Usagi sitting breathlessly alone on the cold ground. She smiled softly pressing a finger to her lips. It _had _been a long time since she'd received a kiss, so very long.

Shaking her head she headed home, her thoughts a chaotic jumble that belonged so much to hormonal teens.

* * *

Tsukino Ikuko walked quietly up the stairs, careful to try and not disturb her daughter from her rest, she hardly got any these days and it made her worry even more. What was wrong with her daughter? Why did she always keep disappearing? Where did these cuts come from?

Now, despite what her daughter may believe, Ikuko _did _know she kept disappearing at night, and returning at almost dawn with those ugly cuts and spots. However, she had believed, and still did, that a conflict may arise if she brought them up, thus she had ignored them. Her baby wasn't stupid enough to do the same, harmful, thing night after night.

But then she did... and it made her worry even more.

Was she in a gang? Was it bullies? O how the questions haunted her! And those eyes, her child's eyes seemed to darken with each passing day, it was only so long before she broke.

And Ikuko worried she wouldn't be able to put her baby back together, and she'd lose yet another child... Sighing, she glanced down the hall at the shut door, empty of all life. Her son was gone, had been gone for months now, and with him left a part of her.

No mother should have to bury her own son, to stare into those hollow eyes that should have been filled with life. But she had, and now, she feared, she'd have to do it again.

Closing her eyes, she tried not to imagine the bloody scene she dreamed of late at night, of the terrible visions of death surrounding her. And her daughter, standing alone as the world collapsed, tears leaking from a broken soul in a tattered uniform...

The same dream she had every night, and that she feared might come true. Especially with the way things were going as of the moment.

She picked up the dirty clothes basket and turned around, heading for the washer. Passing by the oaken door, she stood dead still as she heard her daughter's voice, sounding, dare she say it, almost happy...

Clutching the clothes in her arms, she thought back, the last time her daughter had done such a thing had been months ago. How many? She wasn't terribly sure, but to here that voice, smiling the way it used to, the way her little Usako once did...

But what had caused such a change?

Listening carefully, she pressed herself against the door, making sure not to make a word while doing so.

"... Can you believe it? And it's been so long since anything nice has ever happened. I just wish I knew his name, it's only the second time we've met. The last time he saved me from being run over..."

Ikuko moved away from the door, the fact her daughter was talking to herself forgotten as the impacts of her daughter's words hit her fully. Her baby had almost died. Already, the shock seemed to settle around her, the painful thump in her heart beating just as steadily as it had been the officers had come. Her eyes burned, her throat burned, her fingers clutched the basket tightly. She had almost lost another, she had almost lost another...

"Still though, it was nice, the kiss I mean, I just wish I knew his name." Ikuko jumped in surprise, dragged from her thoughts at her daughter's voice before moving quietly away from the door, not wishing to disturb Usagi's rest. Not after so close... she'd almost lost another... another blank eyed baby, to young to be missing life.

_"Wake up! Souta, I swear if you don't stop... if you don't wake... I swear... I... No... no..."_

She moved away and smothered her sigh. She would not bury another, not again. Ever.

* * *

Sailor Moon jumped from rooftop to rooftop, her eyes alight the first time in quite awhile, as she ran. She'd defeat this youma and show those new Senshi they weren't needed, that they didn't need to fight. She wouldn't let them... She just couldn't...

Jumping off one of the skyscrapers, she felt the wind rush through her golden locks, sweeping them away while she fell, the adrenaline pounding through her body. Scarlet boots kissed the ground harshly before separating, the movement as fast as lightning. She swept across the night, needing to hurry and get there before the youma hurt anyone, before innocent people met there doom.

_A sandy haired boy stood tense and immobile, arms spread, eyes wide and frightened as he stared_... No! Not now!

Sailor Moon glanced around her, noticing easily enough, she was in the ghettos of the city, at night none the less.

"Where is it?" she whispered, her eyes darting around for the tainted feeling, only it was everywhere. Surrounding her and playing with her, taunting her senses with it's foul breath. She needed to find it quick.

A loud scream sent her running, the blue skirt rippling in the wind.

And then she was there, staring at an overgrown pixie, blue skin stretched tightly around it's ugly face, butterfly wings black and green.

"Stop right there!" screamed the golden haired warrior as she glared at the monster, a limp body affront it and a red crystal tightly in it's grips. "What you've done is unforgivable, in the name of the moon I shall punish you!"

She held her tiara ready, eyes narrowed as she slung it towards the creature, watching as it dodge her attempts with ease. Sailor Moon growled with annoyance, stupid overgrown bug-man-thing. The creature ran towards her, black eyes slitted and teeth barred. She watched as it's claws stretched out and she steadied herself for the blow, ducking down low when it came before pushing her shoulder in the creature's gut.

A groan was her reply as she slid sideways while it crashed into the ground. Twisting in mid-motion, the moon-warrior spun on her heels and pulled a moonwand firmly into her hands.

"Moon Healing Escalation!"

The attack did little more than take off a wing and cause a few scratches. Sailor Moon's eyes widened and a gasp escaped her lips, watching with wonder as the creature stood.

"I'll get you for that!" shrieked the monster, and Usagi tumbled to the ground in pain as a large beam of light threw her backwards. Her scream echoing through the alleyway.

However, she couldn't stay there long. She had to stop this creature! She stood once more, climbing back to her feet with all her will and determination. She had to defeat this creature before it hurt more! Glancing over at the heaving woman, she realized whatever was taken had not killed her, but it would before long. She needed to hurry.

For Shingo, her mind whispered and she held her scepter tightly once more, not noticing the soft glow surrounding it. For Shingo.

_Eyes glazed with pain, as the chest slowed its heaving, blood spreading across the white gloved hands and between the fingers; coating her fingers with that sticky substance._

"Moon Scepter Elimination!"

This time, the creature dissipated and Sailor Moon rushed to grab the crystal floating delicately in the air, only to find it gone.

"Wha-"

"It's not them," interrupted a voice, green hair blocking her view of the face, Sailor Moon ran towards the person, prepared to beg for the crystal. However, she found she needn't have bothered for aqua haired Senshi simply turned away towards the figure on the ground lying in a heap.

"Thank you," sputtered out Sailor Moon as she turned towards the victim, noticing the pale skin and cold arms immediately.

The lunar warrior watched the other pressed the crystal to the woman utterly confused, and watched, amazed, as the crystal fell into the woman's body, a groan escaping the still figure as she did. Rushing forward, she didn't even notice the two senshi back away, so when she turned back to once more offer thanks, Sailor Moon found, as before, nothing but the dark alleyway, and the wind's refreshing blow. Shaking her head, she hurried home. Slightly disappointed that the two refused to stay longer than necessary.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alone**

Usagi scribbled frantically, her tongue held between her teeth in concentration as she tried hard not to draw the little bunnies on the side of her paper. She really didn't need to fail this test, not after the last. But she'd been so busy there was hardly any time for studying, youma and puzzling new senshi, she didn't have time to be normal. Just a lonely destiny of duty...

The loud ringing of the dismissing bells ripped her from her thoughts and the paper found itself in the clutches of Mrs. Haruna before she could even blink. Usagi sighed pitifully and grabbed her things for a long walk home. Naru and Umino were far to busy to hang out any more, not that it would matter.

"Usagi, please stay behind," called the red headed teacher suddenly before the blond could even venture from the room, "we need to talk."

"Yes?" inquired the blue eyed girl her hands clutching her books tightly. She wondered what the woman wanted, they hadn't really talked for quite a while, but then again they hadn't had a reason. Not since her brother Shingo's untimely death.

"I'd like to congratulate you for whatever it is your doing, your grades are rapidly improving, you've seemingly learned the importance of promptness, and your classroom behavior is better. However, I have also noticed your cuts, where did you get them? You know you could tell me if there was a problem at home or something, there are things I can do-"

Her words were quickly cut off as Usagi realized where the conversation was leading.

"My mother doesn't abuse me! I just tripped, you know how clumsy I can be, they're not _that _bad anyways..."

Ms. Haruna didn't appear to be terribly impressed, and looked even more skeptical, but she still allowed Usagi to leave the room, watching her rush home as she did every day. The memory of the smiling, bubbly blond just that, a memory. And even with the improvements she never believed would have happened, that she normally would have loved... the teacher wished now, more than ever that the sweet and caring girl she once knew still came late to class and fell asleep while she taught.

At the moment, it didn't seem very likely.

* * *

Rei Hino sat before the great fire as had now become a regular habit, thoughts churning through her mind from the image that haunted her sleep and wake. A dark abyss, and the woman in the middle, torn and bloody. Who was that girl? Why was she crying and so alone?

Her hands curled into fist as the broken look flashed before her eyes once more. She concentrated all the harder, hoping the great fire might explain why she felt the need to protect her.Why she felt as though she were missing something terribly important. Something she was suppose to do...

_Five warriors fighting against a dark queen. Red hair spilling into blue, the frozen burn of ice. Of a princess, crumpled to the ground in tears as her friends laid silent in death. And a bright purple light surrounded them all, swallowing the world with it's gruesome power._

And then it was gone.

She shut her eyes tightly, trying to understand the images and why it all felt so familiar. Could it have been a past life? And if it were, why was it haunting her present? Or was it a vision of the future? Was that her fate?

The great fire flared with life, and Rei was once more struck by it's power and greatness. Sitting unflinchingly as it leaped out of the fireplace and licked her face, never touching or burning her. But the heat was terrible and fierce before it died away, returning to its rest in peaceful contempt. Leaving a pondering priestess amongst its ashes.

* * *

Usagi smiled down at her sleeping cat, knowing well how tired the aging feline was. Having to look after a teenage super hero did that to one, she supposed.

"O Luna," she whispered as she began to softly pet her guardian's soft ebony fur, "I'm sorry my dear Luna... If only things could be different. I wish... I wish you didn't have to worry. But I don't... I don't think I could handle it if something ever happened to them, or even to you! Oh Luna... I'm so sorry..."

Sighing, Usagi leaned back against the headboard of the bed, wondering what she would do now. After a few moments of indecision, she decided to go for a stroll through the park, perhaps the fresh air would clear her thoughts of the mysterious green eyed blond that seemed to dominate her mind these days. It was odd to say the least, that she could feel such emotions after being numb for so long. She figured it couldn't be to terrible to feel again, especially with the butterflies that spluttered through her stomach when she thought of him.

But she didn't need to think of him! She had an enemy, and two new Senshi she needed to think about! She needed to understand what those crystals were and why the creature was taking them, and why the other Senshi were obviously after them... Releasing a frustrated noise, Usagi walked out of the house and down the gray cracking sidewalk. Things were getting complicated again. Why, though? Why did all these monsters decide they wanted to take over the world?

She pulled out a small picture from her pocket and looked down at the smiling people, each of the faces so familiar and happy. Their joy as clear as the grin on her own face. But that had been what seemed forever ago. Those people no longer knew her. Why, they recognized her as much as a stranger, as much as the media understood Sailor Moon.

Shaking her head, she moved towards a bench, deciding to sit down, only to noticed it had already been taken by a pair of lovers, holding each other tight while kissing with heavy passion. Their hands interwoven in each others hair, their clothes ruffled slightly under the other's ministrations. Heavy panting belaying their pleasure in the same manner that Mamoru used to evict in her ...

She turned away, verging on sickness.

She prepared to rush away from the scene only a few feet before her, already pumping her feet atop the ground, when she found herself pressed against a large, warm chest...

Blushing, she looked up to find teal wide eyes staring back down in surprise, aqua hair flowing in waves around a porcelain face; like the sea.

Stepping back she murmured her apology, frowning mentally at how many times she was doing that, however a hand on her shoulder brought her attention back to the kind face. She stared for a moment, wondering at the familiarity of it, when the woman spoke, it sounded like a rumbling ocean during a great storm, a feminine voice of thunder demanding respect with a deep gracefulness.

"It's quite alright. Would you like to walk with me? I'm a bit new to this part of town," she smiled as she spoke, shinning with sincerity. Usagi accepted readily, hoping to turn her mind away from the thoughts plaguing her conscious.

With agreement, they both toured the city, visiting the malls and laughing at the strange women clustered around fountains. She showed her the casino and blushed when she pointed out the strip clubs, but the other woman chuckled and they moved along. Ice cream, pop corn, and a _lot_ of bags later they stopped to rest at a small café where they each order some tea and chatted quietly.

"You know," said the teal haired woman, "I have spent the entire day with you and still don't know your name." The woman smiled and looked at Usagi, teal eyes moistened with emotions.

"How rude of me," smiled Usagi as she looked at the woman, the first real smile she had worn in quite a while. "My name is Tsukino Usagi."

"It's nice to meet you, Usagi-chan, My name is Kaioh Michiru-"

"The famous violinist?" asked Usagi in awe, her mind a whirl with the information gifted to her. The woman just chuckled softly at her, bright eyes shinning merrily.

"So you've heard of me?"

"My friend loves your music! Ami-chan would-" her words cut off as she realized what she said was incorrect. Ami wasn't her friend anymore, sure she was hers, but that was only one way. At the moment, Ami didn't even recognize her.

The silence was thick as her eyes glanced downward at her full cup, eyes filled with sadness. Now why did she have to go and say that?

"Your heart aches so much," whispered the woman before her as shimmering blue eyes glimmering with unshed tears met sad teal ones in a flood of emotions.

"Forgive me," she whispered as she stood to leave, a small ghostly smile upon her lips, "I should return home."

Michiru nodded her head and watched the blond leave, a heavy heart left in her wake. She shook her head and paid the bill and tip before noticing something in the seat. A small picture lying on the seat where the girl had left. Michiru picked it up silently.

As she looked at it, she felt tears mist at her eyes.

A small group of people stood in the picture, five girls to be precise with smiles on their bright faces.

The picture was almost unidentifiable with all the creases and tear stains, but Michiru could still make out the joy written so prominently across each girl's face. Usagi's in particular held the most. Shinning with enough love to light up the galaxy. Michiru wondered quietly what had happened to make such a girl become so sad.

Turning the picture over, she found a note to the girl with four signature's on the bottom.

_Usagi-chan,_

_With all our love, we give you our blessings. Be safe and happy!_

_Love,_

_Makoto, Minako, Ami, Rei_

Shaking her head, she headed home, she'd return the picture when she saw the girl. However, from the beeping of her watch, she figured it'd be best to get to the business at hand. She had a mission and she wasn't one for letting her emotions get in the way. But still, the smiling girl on the photo seemed her mind tauntingly despite her best intentions.


	4. Chapter 4

Alone

Usagi frowned softly as she walked slowly in the pouring rain, wishing she had remembered to bring the purple umbrella on her way out the door. Shaking her head, she felt completely air headed at times like these. Why was she always doing such things?

"Oi Odango!" called a familiar voice, she turned an annoyed glance over and found her mysterious green eyed savior smirking back at her, his motor bike roaring with life beneath him and shimmering in the hard rain. Was he crazy? What was he doing riding in this weather? "You need a ride?"

Normally, she would decline offers by complete strangers, espiecially ones obviously lacking in common sense, to bring her home, especially ones from arrogant men. However, she didn't feel terribly normal today, and she was soaking wet...

She agreed quickly and moved to grab the offered helmet, feeling something in the bottom of her stomach churn. There was something she had forgotten, something important... Swinging her leg over the bike and holding tightly to his stomach, she figured it was probably nerves. She felt herself blush wildly while the young man adjusted her grip so that his strong muscular abdomen was easily felt through the thin cloth.

"Thank you," she whispered out, her eyes clenched shut against the angry wind and pounding rain. She felt the bike beneath her gun and she shrieked as it flew from beneath her, clutching all the more tight to the young man, feeling his arrogant smirk rather than seeing it.

They speed past traffic lights and intersections, the rain pounding harshly against her bare skin, and her teeth clenched at the cold.

She suddenly remembered why she hated these stupid bikes.

"So Odango, where do you live?" asked a muffled question, almost drowned out by the wind and engine.

She shouted harshly over the same forces to reply. Finding herself home in what felt like seconds, when she got off the bike she felt somehow saddened by that fact. Her handsome mystery watching her enter her house, and leaving after the soft clicking of her door, zipping off through the storm as quickly as he'd come.

He reminded her of the wind, always coming and going as he pleased, free from the bonds of humanity she was forced to bare, free of the heavy chains of duty.

The wind bowed to none, and it appeared the same for her mysterious savior. So it appeared...

* * *

Ikuko smiled slightly as she watched the young man, or so she assumed, drop her daughter off at the doorstep, waiting patiently until her baby was inside before speeding off. She almost wanted to cry with joy at the scene. 

Her daughter's mysterious man had shown his face, and Ikuko had memorized every feature brilliantly. Now all she needed to do was figure out why it looked so familiar.

Shaking her head, she decided to greet her young, blue eyed girl, tsking at her soaked clothes and making her change immediately. Casting a disapproving glance at the loud sneezes following her wake.

A sick child was never much fun.

Turning back to the cooking food, Ikuko mentally checked off one small box in her imagined check list of things to do. Phase one was very much complete, now to pull off the second...

* * *

Luna watched silently as the ancient princess walked into the room, her skin red and hair soaked, she looked throughly disheveled and Luna could only sigh sadly. Watching the princess break apart was not something she was terribly fond of. 

"Usagi? What happened?"

Blue eyes turned towards the feline guardian, pain and sorrow welded deep and tight within those sapphire orbs, Luna sighed and jumped into her princess's arms.

"O Luna, it's so hard sometimes. I wish I had someone to fight with me sometimes, someone to care whether I die or not..."

"But Usagi, many people care, your not so alone-"

"But I am!" cried out Usagi as she fell in a heap on the ground clutching her feline companion to her as though she were a life line. "No one understands me except you and Artemis, and even then, Artemis is always off guarding Minako and Makoto, while your always with Ami and Rei! I hardly see either of you anymore... I just wish I had friends once more."

"O Usagi, I'm sorry," whispered the cat as she rubbed her head against the angry red skin, "but you could always give them..."

"No," came the sharp reply as usual, hands clutching the midnight black fur as she did so. "No."

"Forgive me princess," whispered the cat, and they both sat together for the remainder of the storm, finding comfort in the other as the rain and thunder bellowed in rage.

_Forgive me princess.

* * *

_

Michiru sipped her tea quietly as she listened to her friend talk about the little blond girl she had met. It was slightly funny how obsessive Haruka could be at times.

"And her skin was so soft, even with all those strange cuts, I wonder how she got them..."

Michiru looked up at her friend, her eyes wide at the statement. Strange cuts? That sounded like Usagi...

"What did you say her name was?" asked Michiru wide eyes. Could it be?

There was an awkward silence and Michiru sighed in annoyance, her eye twitching slightly.

"You don't know do you?"

"Er, well, we've only met like three times-"

"Three times!" The teal haired woman massaged her temples, "your obsessing over a girl you've met _THREE _times! Have you lost your mind Ruka?"

"I'm not obsessing!"

"So you know where the girl lives how?"

"I dropped her off there! Really Michi, do I look like a stalker?" Her question was met with silence.

"MICHI!!!"

Shaking her head, the teal haired woman sipped the tea once more, her thoughts circling the new information Haruka had given. How had things become so complicated? It used to be simple, back when she'd first realized her gift, back when Setsuna had found her, telling her she was needed again, that she had a mission to accomplish.

And she had taken her place as a soldier, fighting the monsters and defending the innocent, yet always searching, searching for talismans...

But then she found Haruka, the famous race car driver was also a Senshi. And Michiru had fallen in love with the woman before her. However, as time progressed, she found that love changing, becoming something else that was more deep and protective.

Haruka was her best friend, she'd die for her if it came to it, but she'd also give her up. Haruka was like the wind, not meant to be caged and looked at, like a treasured doll from childhood that had grown fragile in age. She needed to be free, and Michiru understood that well.

"Michi, you okay?"

Looking up into concerned green orbs, she smiled thoughtfully and nodded her ascent.

"Maybe you should rest, you look kind of pale..."

"I'm fine Ruka, I was just thinking..."

"About what?"

"Stuff," she smiled and turned to stare out the window. Something was about to happen, she could feel it in the air. The seas were churning with the approaching storm that grew closer each day. A storm she wasn't sure she'd live through.

"It grows closer," she sighed, her eyes closing while she breathed deeply in the smells of freshly baked goods and hot coffee. "So close..."

"Michi," her friend whispered, rough hands coming to hold her arm, "It'll be okay, we'll get through somehow. I just know it..."

Michiru smiled softly at her friend's comforting presence. She nodded slightly and stood slowly. They paid the bill and left, deciding to go shopping, Michiru always loved such trips.

* * *

Sailor Moon glared angrily at the red headed woman in the skimpy red dress. The woman was attacking a little boy, a _child_! She saw an image of Shingo dance over the boy and rage flowed through her. How dare they attack a child... 

Without a word, without even a sound, her locket exploded with life, heeding her call for power and power jumped to her fingertips.

"Moon Crystal Power, make-up!"

A bright light exploded around her, magic swimming through her veins, she turned to the woman, fear swamping her face.

"How dare you," she whispered, cold fury lacing every word. "In the name of the moon, I shall punish you!"

Her moon scepter appeared in her hands before glowing with light, changing the scepter into a beautiful rod with a pink heart on the end.

She raised it high and swung it around her, fancy loops and twist powering it up, then when a surge of power she called forth her attack.

"Moon Princess Halination!"

A large cloud of dus tburst from her wand, flying towards the red head, however missing as she jumped out of the way mere seconds from the cloud.

"You brat!" she screeched, her eyes wide in anger, "Mime! Get out here now!"

A large smoke filled the room, obscuring Sailor Moon's vision and causing several coughing fits.

A silent creature stepped out of the smoke, black and white jester clothes covering it's strange body. The Senshi of the Moon prepared herself for an oncoming, however the creature just started to make strange movements, pretending to hold and invisible rope and lasso it around The moon princess.

The blond just stared.

Was it just her or were these monsters getting more ridiculous by the days? Last time she had fought a cat made of puzzle pieces, and now she was trying to hold off a crazed youma? Something was defiantly off.

The creature mimicked pulling the invisible rope, and Sailor Moon felt the air around her tighten. Her eyes widened marginally at the pressure. The rope _wasn't_ pretend, it was real. And it had come from no where...

She screamed as she felt a blast of invisible magic collide into her. Throwing her back and breaking the bonds of the rope. The monster could make weapons out of no where. That was a big problem...

Struggling to her feet, Sailor Moon threw her tiara, watching silently as it bounced off a wall the mime was pressing his hands against. That was a very big problem.

"Damn, this isn't what we need," swore the woman, Sailor Moon turned her head to find the crystal in her hand. Sailor Moon's eyes widened more.

"What do you mean?" she asked, the fight forgotten as she stared at the woman. What were they looking for? What was it about those crystals that made the enemy want them so? What were the crystals anyway?

The red headed lady looked up from her spot to glare at the girl. Stupid nuisances, always getting in her way. Why not tell her? It wasn't like she was going to make it out alive.

"The heart crystals girl, it's not a talisman,"

"Talisman?" However her question was thrown by the creature's silent attack, sending Sailor Moon flying into a wall. Her scream echoing around the room.

"See you moon kid," said the woman as she turned to leave, the heart crystal thrown carelessly aside. Sailor Moon watched it fall to the floor, afraid it might brake on contact.

It never touched, for a teal haired Senshi grabbed it as it fell, returning it to its owner before turning to the youma.

Sailor Moon tried to lift herself as a giant green orb attacked the creature, then watching him mimic he movements, the ball blowing up halfway between them.

The senshi's wide eyes relaying her confusion.

"Tiara," she whispered pushing her will to it returning to her, it did so with the obedience of a puppy.

She glanced over at the black skirted Senshi, asking silently for her help, she nodded reluctantly turning to glare at the youma.

"Moon Tiara Action!" she screamed, catching the youma's attention as the other woman called out her attack, great waves of water spinning around her.

"Deep Submerge!"

The two attacks hit the creature accurately, dissolving it with little problem, leaving a small egg shaped shell on the ground.

Turning to the woman, Sailor Moon step towards her, intent on learning why she was searching for the 'heart crystals' the woman had talked of.

"Why are you searching for the talismans?" the Senshi of the moon asked, her eyes hard and questioning, wondering exactly who the woman before her was. She found herself meeting shocked teal eyes, glimmering with emotions under the stoic expression she wore all other times she saw her.

The woman was so sad, and in so much pain. Usagi felt her heart twist in pain, that was the way of the Senshi was it not? To forever face the evils of the world and taste the bitterness of being alone. She didn't want more to share such burdens, to share such sadness.

But the emotions were gone as quickly as they came, hollow seas narrowed in distrust at the person before her.

"It is our mission. To save the world we must find them."

Sailor Moon stared at her for a moment, before the words clicked. If they needed the talismans, which these crystals turned into, then the person would not survive... But why did they have to sacrifice other people? There had to be another way!

"But..." her words were cut off as the Senshi jumped up and disappeared into the night. Sailor Moon just sighed, she needed to tell Luna and Artemis of this new information. The world was in danger once more, and the lunar princess would need every ounce of power she had to defeat this evil.

Staring up after the retreating Senshi, Sailor Moon shook her head, there had to be another way. There just had to be...


	5. Chapter 5

Alone

"So they're after heart crystals? And some of these heart crystals turn into talismans?" asked a black feline, it's golden crescent shinning oddly in the pale moonlight seeping through the open window, and the refreshing breeze ruffling it's silky fur.

"That sounds about right, O and the world will be destroyed if the things aren't found!" said Usagi Tsukino as she pet the white cat in her lap, a brilliant crescent situated on it's majestic brow as well.

All three let out a deep sigh at this turn of events. Hadn't they just finished getting rid of those aliens and there energy sucking tree? Hadn't they saved humanity twice from the clutches of the evil creatures bent on taking over or destroying the planet?

And they'd almost died both times... Or at least, she had the second time, refusing throughly to awaken her fellow Senshi. She felt quite proud to have defeated the creatures on her own, not having to rely on her friends to protect her was kind of nice, but being independent also had its downfalls.

Her friends had no remembrance of her, and she was terribly lonely now a days. Even Naru and Umino had abandoned her, though she'd pushed them away as well, hoping to prevent pain from them by keeping them away.

Even her old love was gone, Having forgotten all they shared with the influence of the crystal. It still hurt to think of all she'd lost in a matter of seconds. But it was better this way, or so she told herself, that her friend's be safe and protected instead of in harms way. She wouldn't loose another, she couldn't...

"Usagi?" came the white cat's deep voice, Usagi looked down into the worried blue orbs and felt a small tear leak from her eye.

Both cats purred sadly at there princess's distress and vowed silently to protect her as well as they could. There princess had been through so much, and now they had even more to fight through. But they could do it, they had to...

"Artemis, Luna... there has to be another way! There just has to be! We've worked so hard to protect the planet, the innocent! What if the talisman's in a child! I can't kill a child just because it'll save the world... I can't let someone die like that..."

Tears burst with renewed sorrow from her eyes, falling down flushed cheeks to land on the small crescent of Artemis's crescent. Oddly, the small moon begun to glow silver, growing with intensity as Usagi released each heart-wrenching sob, completely ignorant to the light filling the room.

However, when she felt a soft hand touch her face to wipe away the tears, she looked up to see the blue eyes of her mother staring back at her. Not Ikuko, but someone different, the ancient queen from the distant past smiling lovingly down at her with those wide eyes.

"My child," whispered the woman, her face sad as she looked down at her dear little baby. "Why do you cry so?"

"Mama," she whispered, the tears still leaking down her face. "Mama I'm not strong enough. I can't do this! Why do people have to be sacrificed! I just can't kill someone for the rest of the world. There has to be another way to defeat the darkness! There has to be..."

Queen serenity smiled down at her child, even as a mere memory she could feel her love for her baby, the child she had born from her womb, who she had raised and given up. The one whom she had sacrificed her life for. O how she loved the little one, and to see her in such pain...

"Mama, there must be something I can do!"

"O little one, you carry so much pain. But where is your court? The warriors trained to protect you."

"I made them forget," she whispered softly, looking down at her feet, "I don't want them to be hurt. I almost lost them against Beryl, I wont let them be hurt again if I can help it! Not again..."

The queen stared for a moment at her little girl, realizing silently how much the playful child had grown. The little mischievous child was now an adult, burdened with the weight of the world and it showed so clearly. Selenity allowed a few tears to drop at the sadness.

"My child, all will be well in the end, fret not over such things. However, I suggest you find a way to ally yourself with the outer Senshi-"

"Who?" asked Usagi, her eyes clearing of tears as she looked curiously at her mother. Her mother looked back just as shocked.

"You do not remember?"

"Remember what?"

"The warriors of the outer rim of the galaxy. The Senshi that protect the world from invaders and other such things."

"The outer rim" she whispered as she stared at her mother with wide eyes, then it dawned on her that she spoke of the strange Senshi that had appeared and were looking for heart crystals. "The mysterious Senshi!"

A smile lit the woman's face at the look of joy that crossed her daughter's face, a look that could melt even the coldest heart...

"Yes, Sailor Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto. The Senshi of the outer rim."

"Three? There were only two though," said Usagi, her brows furrowed in concentration. And wasn't there another planet besides the seven she knew of? A Senshi for every planet, just as there was for those close to the sun. "Mama, but what of the other? Why isn't there eight Senshi, like there are eight planets besides Earth?"

A deep sigh fell from the queen's pale lips and she reluctantly told the child what Sailor Saturn meant. That her coming brought about the apocalypse, for she had the strength to destroy an entire planet. Usagi only stared before tears once more begun to slip.

"My child, it is morning already, and you must return to your plane of existence."

Usagi nodded sadly and watched slowly as her mother faded from sight, leaving behind the empty void she had stood in once before.

Just before awakening, she heard a last whispered farewell floating softly through her like a summer breeze.

"Good luck my child and farewell," and with that the rays of dawn fell through the open window, alighting Usagi with it's beauty.

"Farewell mother,"

* * *

Haruka smirked as she watched the blond exist her home and begin walking towards her school, her hair done up in those strange odango-shaped buns. She looked so cute like that, with those pouting pink lips all glossed and sweet. Haruka licked her own as she remembered the distinct taste, cherries and ice cream, he had dreamed of her since, her wide eyes passionately filled with emotions chasing away all other nightmares. 

Haruka quickened her stride, easily sneaking up on the young woman without her ever sensing a thing.

The green eyed blonde placed a long pale arm around the younger girl's small shoulder's watching her stiffen at the contact; and grinned madly as blue eyes turned to stare at her in shock, a blush lighting the pretty pale face. Her grin quickly faded though when she noticed a small cut had formed on her cheek, marring the beauty with it's harsh color.

Green eyes narrowed to slits.

"ER, hi-" she cut off as she remembered she didn't know the handsome strangers name. She glared right back at him at that thought, startling a shocked expression from him.

"Hello Odango," Usagi's narrowed eyes turned to slits at the annoying nickname, why did everyone insist on calling her that? Couldn't they come up with something a bit more original?

"My name is Usagi," she huffed, turning away and stalking off, the handsome blond following right along with an arrogant smirk firmly in place.

"Usagi eh?" he asked his green eyes dancing with amusement, "A lovely name for a lovely woman. It is my pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Usagi blushed again and turned her head to hide it from the stranger, however her efforts were in vain for he already caught glimpse of the reddened cheeks and a soft chuckle rumbled from soft luscious lips.

Usagi turned back to find what he was laughing about, and saw him smiling at her, that breath-taking smile that could make any girl loose her wits. She tried to remind herself she had Mamoru, but for some reason, that thought didn't bring the wistful sigh it once did, nor did the churning butterflies dance within her stomach. And yet, somehow she didn't seem to care.

"And who are you my mysterious savior?" she asked, hopeful that he might divulge the secret she so wished to know. The name of the young man who gave her a few moments of peace from the loneliness of her duty, of being a soldier.

"Haruka," replied the green eyed stranger, his smile almost irresistible. And then, he was gone, quick as the wind, here and there without a sound. She smiled softly at his appearance, Haruka... Why did that name sound so familiar? She was certain she remembered it from somewhere... but where?

Smiling softly, she glanced at the place her mysterious friend had once stood. "Haruka," she whispered, her heart felt unnaturally light, and it felt nice. So very nice.

* * *

Michiru watched silently as the Odango-Atama walked home, school having finished earlier and hurried to catch up with the young girl, noticing at once the soft smile situated on the girl's peach lips. It was quite nice to bathe in her radiant sight, the soft glow she emitted lighting her dark world. Michiru fought internally if should give back the picture right now, knowing already the dark memories it held so deep. 

Glancing at the girl's happy mood, she decided to give it to her later. And hurried to catch up with her, she could give it back some other time, but right now, she liked the sight of the happy teen that looked like the child in the picture. She liked it a lot.

"Hello Usagi," smiled Michiru as she put a delicate hand on the girl's small shoulder, and then looking into the girl's face, she noticed she had collected yet another scar, strangely it looked familiar... But she shook her head at the thought, that was ridiculous, she hadn't seen the girl in a week, what was she thinking. But still...

"Michiru!" smiled the blue eyed girl happily, "how are you?"

Michiru smiled back, it was nice to see the girl so cheerful, she hoped she might stay that way for awhile.

"I'm quite well thank you, however I wanted to invite you to a concert, would you like to come? I have back stage passes if you'd like to invite a friend along.

Usagi beamed at the thought of getting to watch Michiru perform, she remembered never hearing the end of how wonderful her music was from Ami-chan, and now she got to go...

"I'd love to!" clapped Usagi as she embraced the older girl in a hug, her eyes squeezed shut in happiness. She was going to see Michiru perform live!

Shocked at the display of affection, Michiru stiffened at the contact, before slowly wrapping her arms around the girl and returning the hug. She felt as though all pressures of the world lifted from her with that hug, and she smiled warmly down at the girl.

Parting from each other, Usagi waved goodbye, but not before trading numbers so they could call the other. Michiru reminding the younger girl not to hesitate when she called, and Usagi smiling happily back in response. Thus they parted there ways and home they went. The small crumpled picture forgotten in the Aqua haired woman's pocket.


	6. Chapter 6

Alone

Usagi smiled as she sat in the crowded audience, listening to Michiru play a beautiful melody with her violin, a heart warming song that lifted her soul, she couldn't help but smile when it finished and clap along with those around her, beaming at the young woman who bowed to the audience.

When she straightened up from the song their eyes connected and Usagi watched her wink with a smile at her, chuckling when she heard the people beside her fight about who she was giving the look to. She was delighted she had come after all, and her mother had made her promise to bring over her 'mysterious friend.' Usagi smiled at the wonderful day it had been.

However, her smile didn't remain long when a youma appeared out of no where and attacked the host. Usagi sighed and left the room quickly, transforming in the hallway before entering as a Senshi of justice.

"Jukeete!" screeched the monster, repeating it's name like a crazed parrot, Sailor Moon resisted the urge to bang her head on something hard. Why were these monsters so weird?

"JUKEETE!" It screeched again and begun playing a terrible song that drove the people to there knees before they passed out. Sailor Moon simply tried to block out the music, deciding to try and throw her tiara to knock the microphone from the creature's hands.

"Moon Tiara Action!"

At the same time a large ball of blue collided with the creature, causing her to drop the small heart crystal in her hand. The blond haired Senshi easily caught it with an annoyed look at the thing on the ground.

After a few moments it called out how it wasn't what they were searching for, and Usagi breathlessly released a sigh. Thank goodness. However all such luck were driven from her mind as the youma pulled itself off the ground, Sailor Moon glared at the intruder.

"What you've done is unforgivable! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

Grabbing her returning tiara, Sailor Moon placed it to her head, all she had to do was make the creature stay still long enough to get in an attack.

"I'll get you for that!"

Sailor Moon watched wide eyed as the youma turned to her and sung with a fierceness undeniable, sending her to her knees in pain. Screams ricocheting off the walls and making any who heard wince.

"World Shaking!"

A large ball of yellow light charged towards the youma, but the creature moved out of the way before it hit, instead allowing the ball of light to continue on towards the screaming Senshi, Sailor Moon was swallowed up by the light, her screams silenced in a deafening roar.

A cackle of laughter swarmed the two remaining Senshi who looked up to find a red head staring down at them, her wicked smile mocking there folly.

The pair glared angrily at the woman before nodding there head in consent. Unspoken words sent them both running in opposite directions and rays of light towards the woman, neither noticing Sailor Moon's crumpled form flickering dangerously before it faded completely or her twitching fingers as she crawled slowly to her knees.

They didn't notice the dangerous youma behind them either, pointing it's weapon at the aqua haired woman's heart.

Without a thought of the consequences, Usagi was slowly moving towards the Senshi, the fact they were fighting each other irrelevant in her mind, in hopes to prevent more death than necessary. She wouldn't loose any more people, even if these didn't care for her in the least.

A flash of light erupted from the youma's microphone and Usagi ran as hard as she could, pushing the teal haired woman out of the way just in time before the attack hit her straight in the stomach. Three screams pierced the night that evening and as the blackness took over Usagi's vision, she saw a pair of familiar aqua eyes swimming with tears starring back.

And then it was gone.

* * *

Michiru stared down at the young girl with those heavy cuts and bruises, a cool cloth settled upon the girl's forehead. She almost cried in apprehension as she awaited her awakening. Her fear over ridding all other emotions as she slowly moved the small piece of blond hair from the girl's face. 

She had never known she could feel such fear until that moment, when she had seen those blue orbs push her out of the way, the darkness swallowing her up and the young woman falling limply to the ground. She had thought, for mere seconds, that her friend wouldn't awaken, and with that thought, she had felt a part of her die. A numb feeling she'd never experienced before had overwhelmed her and the world didn't seem so great as it once did.

The thought of Usagi's life fading from this world scared her greatly, and that feeling scared her even more...

The soft padding of footsteps beside her announced Haruka's arrival, and Michiru watched helplessly as the girl groaned. When had she become s attached to the girl? It was just the other day when she'd bumped into her, asking her to walk with her around the town, and yet now she worried over her as if she were her child, as if her death would be more than just the death of a stranger.

And somewhere, deep within, she knew it would.

But why was she so attached! She'd only just met the girl and she felt she must protect her! That wasn't her way, it wasn't normal and it scared her terribly. What was so special about this girl that made her want to brighten her lonesome day, that made her want to see another smile on that porcelain face...

"She'll be okay," whispered Haruka, her hand clutching her shoulder with a fierce grip, "She'll be fine!"

Michiru simply sighed in reply, her eyes sad as she watched the struggling girl until she heard Haruka's voice once more.

"Michi, why don't you go get some sleep, I'll keep an eye on Usagi until then..."

Michiru turned to look at her companion with wide curious eyes, "how do you know Usagi's name?"

It was Haruka's turn to stare wide eyed, "how do you know Usagi?"

Both stared at the other for a moment until a soft mummer had them staring at the girl once more. Each shocked at the other's secret.

"Um... Where am I?"

Smiling, Michiru leaned over and pushed away another stray strand of her friend's golden locks. She was awake, she was going to be okay...

"Usagi, Usagi can you hear me?"

Nodding slightly, Dazed blue eyes opened slowly, and Michiru felt her breath hitch. She looked so vulnerable, so easily broken... How had her heart betrayed her so to such a child...

"Michiru?"

"Yes Usagi, it's me, Michiru, how are you feeling?"

A grumbled noise was her reply before blue eyes turned to stare into concerned green ones. Shock widened them once more and Usagi sputtered out the first name on her lips...

"Haruka!"

The smile of relief that met her friend's lips was something she had never seen before, something that warmed her greatly and she glanced down at the blushing girl, and it clicked. Usagi _was_ the blond that Haruka had been obsessing over... Had it been any other time she might have laughed at the irony of it, but instead, she opted for a knowing smile. Usagi was going to be okay...

"Odango, your so stupid," came out of Haruka's mouth as soon as she realized the girl was okay. "Why the hell did you get in the way! You could have died!"

Tears were slowly beginning to leak from the watery blue eyes, and Michiru felt ready to slap her fool of a friend. Sometimes Haruka was such a moron...

Sputters of indignation followed the exclamation and Michiru shook her head in humor as she watched the stern warrior fall to her knees spilling apologies. The blue eyed blond was going to be the end of them both, what with her emotional ways and heart warming smiles. The hit she'd taken today had been enough to give them both gray hair. Michiru couldn't help but ponder what the girl would do next.

"Odango, I'm sorry," however her words were cut off when even more tears spilled down the girl's cheeks. Michiru could already see Haruka's obvious discomfort, she hated it when girls cried.

"Usagi, what's wrong?" she finally asked, deciding to prevent Haruka from causing any more damage with a silencing look. "Ruka didn't mean what she said, she was just worried..."

The tears had stopped falling and Michiru stared into those haunted blue orbs so full of pain and ache. How could such a sweat person be hurt so badly?

"Mamo- Mamo-chan used to call me that," she stuttered sadly, choked sobs leaving her mouth. Michiru pondered momentarily what the girl was talking about when she suddenly realized it was Haruka's nickname. Glaring at her friend, she turned back to the sobbing girl.

It amazed her to no end how she could fight monsters and demons and even sacrifice people's life for the sake of the world, however when it came to this, this woman-child, she couldn't seem to know anything but that she wanted to make her smile like the cheerful person in that picture.

"Usagi, Ruka promises not to call you that nickname anymore, don't you Ruka?"

After a muttering fit and a stern glare Haruka promised not to call her the pet name anymore, opting to instead change it to koneko. Sometimes Ruka could be so strange...

"Michiru... Where am I?"

"Your at my house, I've already called your house and told your mother you were here with me so as not to worry her."

Usagi stared up into the warm eyes in surprise, awe striking everyone of her features.

"Thank you," she whispered tiredly before she slowly fell back into peaceful slumber.

Michiru just smiled and headed to bed, reminding Haruka not to stay up to late. Her words were in vain for not a word got through the warrior thick skull. She stayed by the bed the rest of the night, watching Usagi sleep and scarring off all the nightmares that dared to haunt her.

* * *

Usagi awoke warm and peaceful, feeling fully rested which was strange since she never got much sleep anymore, only the small amount allowed to her before dawn. And even stranger was the unusually heavy weight against her legs. Had Luna gained weight? 

Opening her eyes, she realized with a start it wasn't Luna lying at the foot of her bed, it wasn't either of her guardians at that, it was instead the young man that often appeared at the most random times, his green eyes always dancing with amusement and his soft, tasty lips quirked in smirks and soft smiles. She thought she might scream at his presence. What was he doing in her room!

But she wasn't in her room, she realized with a start. Then it all came crashing down on her.

She was at Michiru's house, the young violinist had taken her home after the attack and cared for her. Haruka had been there as well. But that also meant that...

Her eyes watered at his thoughtfulness, he'd watched over her all night, sitting in that uncomfortable place on the ground so that she could have the bed.

Careful not to disturb her sleeping mystery, she gently draped a blanket around his shoulders, prepared to leave the room, only to find a hand covering her own before she could move away.

She gasped in surprise.

"You weren't going to leave already were you? Don't I even get a thank you kiss?" his teasing tone shocked her enough so he easily pulled her back, quickly catching her as she fell atop him, his mouth capturing her own in a passionate, soul searing kiss, nothing like the innocent brush when she had last stumbled upon him.

Closing her eyes slowly, she responded hesitantly to the lips pressed against hers, before the hand holding the back of her head pushed her more firmly to him. And she responded out of instinct to the strange feeling that overwhelmed her.

The click of a door and a soft gasp pulled them apart, Usagi beat red while Haruka just grinned madly at the intruder, somewhat annoyed at the unannounced entrance.

"Ruka, I didn't realize you were so busy," tsked Michiru disapprovingly, "but since your up, why don't you come help fix breakfast."

"Usagi," she said as she turned to face the blushing teen, her eyes softened measurably, "is there anything special you would like?"

The red faced girl quickly shook her head wildly, not realizing until to late her hair would slap anyone near with it's long tail. The laughter that escaped this motion was undeniable, and Usagi simply reddened more, Haruka thought she might explode if it got any worse.

"Okay, lets go you," and with that Michiru dragged the green eyed blond out of the room, Usagi giggling softly from the now empty room.

* * *

Ami stared at her diary, not understanding the writing that glared back at her. It didn't make any sense, it was completely illogical, utterly incomprehensible, and yet, she understood. How? She didn't know, didn't know if she ever would, but somehow all logic had been thrown out the window with one sentence. 

But why?

How had this ended up in her diary, how had something didn't ever remember come to find itself in the darkest depths of her mind, whispering its knowledge, teasing her with its silent taunts and jeers.

But that was impossible...

No, nothing was impossible, only improbable. Hadn't that been what the famous master minds said? Hadn't they laughed when someone tried to build a flying machine, hadn't they called Einstein a fool, and yet later called him brilliant? But this... it just didn't fit, no matter how she thought of it, no matter how she read into it.

The words haunted her mind, mentions of a fairytale romance held between a princess and a prince, there forbidden love destroying there city. It was an obvious remake of Romeo and Juliet, yet she couldn't help feel it had come before them, as though it _were_ real and the aching pain in her heart wasn't caused by these lost thoughts, but by something deeper. Something hid within the pages and Ami was almost scared to learn what.

If she _had_ actually forgotten these memories for a reason, why?

She stared down once more at the small sentence written in the shimmering blue ink on the aging piece of paper, a small coffee stain marring the white. There in her own writing stood the unknown...

_I am Sailor Mercury._

* * *

koneko- kitten

odango atama- dumpling head


	7. Chapter 7

Alone

Rei tossed and turned, her breathing shallow, her skin pale and sticky, Sweat covered her brow and her fingers clutched the sheets tightly, mutters of 'no' and screams of terror and fear filled her night, though none disturbed her, no one was around too disturb her.

Magenta eyes opened wide, glazed distantly. It had begun.

Breathing heavily, the raven haired woman made her way to the great fire, all thoughts lost but that of the dream... The dream...

"Great fire," she chanted, "Please great fire help me!"

An image of the warrior she had seen her dream flashed before her eyes, a blond woman with her hair in two majestic-looking odangos. Blue eyes stared determinedly through the darkness, a beautiful crystal, more wondrous than Rei had ever imagined, lie on her bosom, it's purity shinning with such love...

"Great fire! Why do I dream of this girl? Why does she haunt me so!"

Another image roared to life, only this time it stared at her through the flames, a mighty battle replicated through the reds and yellows, a scene of death and destruction. She saw pictures flash before her eyes of warriors, suited in a Sailor Fuki, they all lie half dead, each smiling at there completed job. And then she saw the warrior again, crumpled to the ground in defeat. A child-like fighter crying brokenly on an icy ground.

"Who are they! Great Fire, who are these warriors that haunt the now! Why do there memories seek me out?"

One last image showed itself to Rei before the fire died away into the darkness, an image of one of the young warriors stood before her, decked in red, she whispered to her, whispered for her freedom, her princess needed her. She begged Rei to awaken her from the darkness that surrounded her, however, the warrior was gone, the fire was gone, and the first light of dawn was beginning to peak over the forest, alighting the world in an array of pastels.

Rei stood slowly from her position, questions whirling through her head of the pleading warrior begging release.

* * *

Michiru stared at her two companions with awe, and a little disgust. How could two people eat so much? It couldn't be natural! 

"May I have some more please?" asked Usagi once more, her eyes sparkling as she liked her lips of the syrup. She watched a Haruka glance at them, but then after noticing the angry look Michiru sent to her, go back to inhaling her pancakes.

"Certainly," smiled Michiru as she stood up, used to cooking a lot of food. She took another bundle of pancakes off the plate and handed them to the gleeful blond, watching with a small smile as the younger girl gobbled down the offered food, her eyes alight with joy. It was almost comical the sight of the two chowing down as though they'd not eaten in a millennium. Children.

Swallowing the food quickly, Haruka glanced at Michiru before clearing her throat. She turned towards the blue eyed girl and smiled happily, glad to have found someone who wasn't afraid to eat a little food.

"Koneko," said the green eyed woman, "the fairs in town, would you like to go with us?"

Usagi stared at the two, they wanted _her _to go to the fair with them? But why? They had already been so good to her, caring for her after the attack, even though they didn't have to, treating her to breakfast... And now they wanted to spend the day with her? But why?

Usagi glanced into Michiru's eyes, seeing only true sincerity and friendship staring back, she decided to nod her head in agreement. Besides, if a youma showed up, she could protect them.

"Perfect!" cried out Haruka joyfully, we can have a picnic for lunch since it's Sunday, what do you all say?"

Michiru smiled back, proclaiming _she'd _be doing the cooking this time. Usagi couldn't help but giggle at the look Michiru gave Haruka at that moment, and she suddenly wondered why they lived together, however politeness wouldn't permit her to ask.

Then, as she glanced down at her clothes, she realized they were not the same clothes she'd worn to the concert, someone had changed her outfit. Thinking back, she wondered what _did _happen to the youma. It had still been alive when she'd fallen. Turning to see Michiru doing the dishes, Usagi decided to ask her.

Picking up the breakfast plate, Usagi moved towards the sink, only to have herself swatted away by Michiru, proclaiming that guest weren't to work. Usagi chose this time to ask her question.

"Michiru, what happened to the youma after I passed out?"

The sound of the plate smashing into the sink had Usagi shrinking back in fear. Maybe she shouldn't have asked...

"Why do you want to know that?"

Staring at her feet, Usagi mumbled something under her breath, completely incomprehensible to the human ear.

"What was that?" asked Michiru, her eyes staring sternly down at Usagi, the blue eyed girl was reminded of the teal haired Senshi from the look. Teal hair that looked remarkably similar...

"I was watching the fight, and when I got knocked out Sailor Moon was unconscious and the monster was attacking The other Senshi..."

Michiru nodded, turning back around to continue washing dishes. Usagi noticed the stiff posture as the way the new Senshi held themselves... The one whose eyes had held such sadness...

"Sailor Moon disappeared right before you got knocked out," came Michiru's stiff reply, almost angry, Usagi couldn't help but feel as though someone were twisting her stomach up in knots. They hated her... "When you pushed Sailor Neptune out of the way-"

Usagi felt her eyes widen marginally. She hadn't ever heard the Senshi speak there names... What if... What if those stern eyes did...

"-and got hit, the monster was laughing horribly. Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus disposed of the youma, but the woman got away."

Usagi stared down at the floor. Now that she thought about it, Sailor Uranus, she assumed was the blond, looked remarkably like Haruka. And then they both _did _smell of wind... Always disappearing and reappearing freely.

Another thought came to her as she remembered her mother's message. Three Senshi, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto, but where was Pluto?

"Was Sailor Neptune okay?" asked Usagi, her eyes glittering with unshed tears when Michiru turned back to look at her confused. "She didn't get hurt did she?"

Michiru stared for a moment before sighing and pulling the younger girl into a fierce hug. Usagi felt the tears drip from her eyes even as she hugged back, all the emotions she was feeling wereoverwhelming her. It was so hard... So very hard...

"Usagi, don't ever scare me like that again," whispered the older girl, her hand stroking the beautiful golden hair. "We thought we'd lost you! Please promise me you wont jump in front of any more attacks aimed for the Senshi. They can live through a blast, I promise!"

Usagi didn't promise anything, but she did hold the other woman until Haruka returned, separating the to with an odd look.

* * *

Minako frowned as she pet the white cat in her arms, staring at her own reflection in the mirror. 

"O Artemis, I don't understand it! I feel like I'm missing something, something big! But that can't be, I don't remember anything to great, but still. I feel like I should be doing something... Like there's someone I should be protecting!"

Looking down at the small cat, she locked eyes with those wise blue eyes. Sometimes she felt, she felt that he could understand, and that there was something terribly special about him...

Shaking her head at the thoughts, she stroked the snow white fur once more.

"You know Artemis, I've had the strangest dream these past few days you've been missing. I dreamed an orange clad warrior was talking to me, imagine that, and she was pleading with me to release her. Telling me that her princess needed her, that she couldn't abandon her princess. It was so strange..."

Looking down into those sapphire orbs, Minako thought she saw an overwhelming sadness stare back at her, an almost human like emotion that shined through those feline eyes, those strange cat eyes... And then it was gone, leaving as quickly as it came, a small meow her reply. Minako shook her head. She must have lost her mind, thinking her dreams could be real, even if they did look so familiar...

Staring down at the cat once more, Minako decided she was defiantly crazy, what was she doing hoping her normal, every-day white cat with a bald spot would talk back to her. It's deep voice guiding her through the tough times...

"Maybe I shouldn't have eaten so much..."

* * *

Usagi laughed gaily, her hands thrown in the air as she twirled around the room, thousands of herselves twirled at the same time. She smiled at the reflections, they all smiled back and she felt as though she could stay there forever, the darkness never pressing in upon her, trying to break her with it's crushing emptiness. 

She shook her head at the thoughts, how utterly horrible they were. How could she ever want to leave the world? She'd be leaving her friends, her parents, Michiru, Haruka...

The thought of leaving the last two people should have felt like nothing, maybe a small tinge of guilt of some other little nuisance, but the lump in her throat told her otherwise. How had the two become so important to her? Hadn't she said she would push everyone away to protect them? How were they any different?

She didn't want them to get hurt, and everyone close to her got hurt... But if they really _were _the Senshi of the outer rim, then they _could_ defend themselves...

But so could the inners...

But they had almost died! She couldn't let her friends be killed, she cared for them to much!

So what was so different from the inners and the outers? Besides the different fuki, and the more powerful attacks, what was it that made them worthy of remaining with her while her own closest friends could not, where her court could not?

Shaking her head, she tried to rid herself of the treacherous thoughts. She did not even _know _if the two were Senshi, and even if they did hold remarkable resemblance both physically and mentally, they could still be ordinary people! They really could!

But that meant she should push them away even more! She shouldn't endanger other people with the darkness that followed her. She couldn't bare it if she lost those two! But what could she do? Could she turn them away from her? Could she send them off knowing she might never again retain their trust?

Sighing, it was all to much to think about. She didn't want to think about it, she just wanted to be ordinary, to be free like the wind.

Hearing a scream off in the distance, Usagi turned to leave, it was obviously a youma, she needed to help stop it before anyone got hurt. She had to...

Turning towards the exist, she found none. She was trapped in the mirrors, she was trapped.

The scream came again, this time longer and more terrified, with pain laced in with the fear. Usagi shut her eyes tight at the sound. She needed to hurry, she needed to hurry so badly...

"Moon Cosmic Power Make Up!"

A swirl of ribbons, fancy moves, and a last sign of peace were all that was needed before Usagi Tsukino transformed into the Pretty suited soldier of love. Sailor Moon had returned.

After the transformation, Sailor Moon found it much easier to leave the mirror maze, rushing out without further thought, she joined the battle where Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune fought, trying valiantly to take hold of the heart crystal clutched within the youma's clawed hands.

Her eyes widened when she saw there pained looks. They had been hurt by the creature and the blood was seeping from there wounds!

Looking at the creature, Sailor Moon thought about the best way to help, she couldn't just attack or she might hurt the crystal, but maybe she could do something else. She couldn't let them be hurt, she just couldn't!

Standing up from her perch, an idea suddenly came to her. Maybe if she could distract it, Sailor Uranus could grab the crystal! That might work, but what if the other Senshi was hurt to badly or didn't catch on?

Deciding she could think of the possibilities later, when her friends weren't in such danger, she leaped out of the tree, her eyes hard and determined. She wouldn't lose anymore friends, she wouldn't endanger them again.

"Hey ugly!" she screamed, her hands waving in the air, "Oi! Youma with the really ugly face, yeah you, over here! Wow you _are _hideous! You know I hear they've got lotion that can get rid of wrinkles... But then again you could just be to bad off..."

As she taunted the creature, she felt her chest tighten at the cold glare the other scouts sent her. She tried hard not to look at them, to just distract the creature into giving up the crystal...

"You Bitch!" screamed the creature it's anger overwhelming her for a moment, she wondered what exactly she'd said to get such an insult, until she realized she'd just insult it's hair... It's ugly green hair...

"Well at least I don't look like I wipe my nose with my hair!" she screeched back, and then, just when she thought her plan might fail, the youma did something unexpected. In it's rage, it threw the heart crystal at Sailor Moon, only realizing after the action it was to late.

The Lunar Warrior quickly jumped to grab it, only realizing to late how off balance she was and crashing to the floor in pain.

Tears filled her eyes but she kept them in check, pulling herself up and turning instead to the wide eyed enraged youma. She pulled forth her scepter, preparing a blast to blow it away.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

The large heart collided with the monster's body, and Sailor Moon swept over to return the crystal, only to have it stolen from her. A pair of angry eyes staring her down coldly. She felt herself shrink back in fear and confusion. Why were they so mad? What had she done wrong?

She noticed quickly that it was Sailor Neptune that held the crystal, and watched as she released a grunted sigh, proclaiming it was not what they were looking for and returning it to the owner. Sailor Moon stared wide eyed as the beautiful jewel faded into a tall brunette, Makoto...

"Why the hell did you even show up here?" came Sailor Uranus's voice, Sailor Moon felt as though she might cry with those angry orbs that had always looked at her with love or distaste flamed at her angrily. She took a step back from them, betrayal haunting her features.

"I-I-"

"SHUT UP!" roared the warrior as a pale hand restrained any physical damage from attacking the fellow Senshi.

"Where were you, huh? Where were you when the attack disappeared? Or are you so weak that you couldn't take a single attack! Where were you when an innocent person almost died!"

Usagi took a step back. Someone had almost died? Why hadn't they told her! Why had they lied to her! They had told her that the two Senshi fought back and defeated the monster. They said nothing about people getting hurt!

"Uranus," whispered the teal haired woman to the side, "We need to go... She's waiting...She'll be worried if we're gone to long..."

Uranus shook her off, and glared at her once more.

"Stay out of our way, because of you an innocent girl got hurt, we can't- won't forgive you. If you weren't such a coward Usagi would never have been hurt!"

Sailor Moon's eyes opened wide and she watched the two disappear in silence. Shock written clearly on her face. The Outer Senshi... they really _were _Haruka and Michiru...

They really were...


	8. Chapter 8

Alone

Makoto breathed heavily as she watched the scene play out before her. The monster that had attacked her was gone, but the warriors were not, they stood there arguing against the golden haired warrior, against the girl that spoke of sadness and betrayal and shock. She didn't understand. Why did she feel the need to run to that warrior? Why did she want to attack her in a fierce hug, holding her until the tears that filled those emotional blue eyes shined of love and happiness?

She didn't understand! Who was this warrior that could evoke such feelings, that could drive away the feelings of loneliness with a single wide eyed look so full of concern for _her_. Perhaps that was it, why _did _the woman send her a look that spoke of such sadness, that whispered the answers to her...

"We can't- won't forgive you..."

Why did those words ache her heart so? Why did the expressions in those blue eyes make her want to protect the one she had been protected by? Why!?!

She watched the two Senshi leave and was almost glad to see them gone. But that wasn't like her! She didn't feel like that to strangers! And then she watched the golden haired one turn to leave, the one who held her answers to everything... She just _knew _she knew... It just felt so...

"Please wait!" she called struggling to her feet as she rushed after the woman. A sharp intake of breath met her call, Haunted blue eyes turned to her green with an almost tangible fear...

"Please, please help me!" she begged as she moved towards the Senshi, the woman only nodded slightly, confusion masking her face.

"Please set her free! Please, she can't take it anymore..."

Wide eyes, wide blue eyes stared at her. She wondered for a moment if she understood, could she? The meaning was so vague, she could hardly understand it. But she knew for sure, she needed to ask, she had to ask. The sadness that came to her when she saw the proud warrior locked in the dark, begging her...

"No..." came a ghostly reply and Makoto looked up to see the warrior gone, in her place a small rose petal, drifting lazily to the ground... Makoto crumpled to the floor, tears leaking from those passionate green orbs.

_No...

* * *

_

Rei sat before the great fire, stroking the small black stray that visited her every now and then. Somewhat mystified why she didn't shoo it off, but it wouldn't matter, the stubborn creature always came back after a day or two.

However, her thoughts weren't on the small black cat or it's strange golden crescent glittering in the firelight. No they were on something else, on the warriors that had visited her, that begged her. She had to free them, she just had to... But how?

"O Luna," the beautiful name making her smile softly, "what am I going to do? How can I awaken these warriors when I don't even know where they are? How can I free something I know nothing about?"

At her questions, wide scarlet eyes turned to stare at her in awe and something else, something she couldn't quite imagine... But she obviously was, cats didn't have human personalities! So why was she wishing it did?

"Ugh, I'm so confused, I don't know anything about what I'm suppose to do except to free the warriors, but what if they're bad! What if they want to destroy the world and they were locked up to prevent it!"

The thought didn't feel in the least bit right, but it _did _sound logical. How was she going to do anything when she knew nothing.

A soft pur answered her, almost telling her to look in her heart, to follow the light of her soul to the answer. But how could a cat even understand her! This was insane... And the dream could be anything! It could be just that, a dream! But somehow, she didn't think it was...

What am I going to do?

* * *

Haruka was angry- no she was seething! How dare that coward show up! How could she after what she'd done! She'd fled like a baby when thing's had got tough, she'd left Usagi to be hurt! Because of that- that thing, Usagi had been hurt! 

Narrowed eyes burned with rage. And then, then the stupid fool had the nerve to look as though she'd been betrayed. As though _she'd _been betrayed! Ha! That fool had run off when things got tough and came back to fight the easy critter.

But then, something in the back of her mind told her that it wasn't _that _easy. Hadn't she been hurt in the process, and she'd distracted the monster long enough to take back the crystal _they _couldn't get...

Haruka squashed the train of thought easily. She didn't want to think of the good things the fool had done. She'd allowed Usagi to get hurt! Had she destroyed the monster the innocent girl wouldn't have had to jump in front of Michiru! It wasn't fair! Why did Usagi have to be harmed!

"Haruka?" came a familiar voice, she turned to place the burning orbs at the person who dared to interrupt her thoughts. The wild green fire was quickly smothered as terrified blue eyes shrunk away. Usagi...

"Koneko," whispered the woman, her expression softened from the cold mask it had just been. She enveloped the younger girl in a hug, holding her close to her, feeling the warmth that radiated off the small woman. "Forgive me koneko, I wasn't angry at you... It was someone else..."

Usagi backed away and looked at the cut, her eyes moistened with unshed tears as she watched the blood slowly leak from the wound.

"Where did that come from?"

Haruka felt her breath hitch. She looked beyond Usagi to the beautiful woman in the background. Should she tell her the truth? Should she tell this beautiful woman-child before her that she was a soldier of justice, driven by the planet Uranus, lord of the skies?

The reluctant shake of her friend's head told her all the answer she needed, and she painfully looked down at the younger girl, her eyes still burrowing hard against her. Why did she look almost pleadingly at her? Why did she appear so wise and fragile, yet so strong and unbreakable! Why!

"I fell when the people screamed, fell on some sharp object."

Why did she look as though she'd been pierced in the heart? Why were tears leaking from her golden haired angel's eyes? She didn't understand! What would make the young woman fill with such sadness that they could form into liquid. Liquid sadness...

She knew it wasn't a complete lie, she had fallen when someone screamed, only it had been Michiru screaming, and maybe that other girl. But still,those hollow eyes looking back at her, she felt as though it had been a lie. A terrible sin that had befouled her image.

"Koneko?" she shrunk away from her, almost scared. What had happened? Where was the loving girl that she'd kissed and who'd kissed back? Where was her koneko?

"Please, I'm tired, can you take me home?" the words were so sad, so empty, Haruka could only stare. What had she done wrong? Was iti something she'd said?

Haruka nodded silently, her mind a whirl with questions. Usagi left her car without the cheerful smile or the loving face normally seen upon her.

"O Koneko, what have I done?"

_What have I done?

* * *

_

Usagi cried alone in her room, her hands shaking as the terrible sobs rocked her body. Why didn't they trust her! She'd thought they were friends, and friends could tell each other everything! So why couldn't they? Did they think her to stupid? To clumsy? To much the whiny crybaby that fought alone against the clutches of evil?

She fought alone...

The tears were slowly drying, Makoto's begging question filling her mind. The Senshi wanted free, they were slowly awakening to there princess's distress. But the question wasn't how or any such trivial matter, but if she could allow them. _Could_ she let her four sisters, in every sense but blood, fight an uphill battle? Could she watch them all die, one by one swallowed up by there on demise?

She shook her head at the thoughts, she didn't- couldn't let them be free, they'd be hurt, they'd fall just as they did before and she would live. Live because they loved her, and the problem was that she couldn't live without them! She couldn't! She just couldn't...

And then there were the outer Senshi. They obviously hated her, but the confused, hurt look in Haruka's eyes when she shed away. When she shed away from _her! _Haruka was a girl, she remembered, a female warrior like herself! But that just sent another sob tearing from her raw throat.

Haruka was in danger because of her being a Senshi! What if she to fell to the darkness that threatened them? What if she to fell to the consuming darkness tearing away the hearts of the world? What if she had a talisman?

This thought stopped her dead still. What if Haruka _did _have a talisman? Could she loose the woman that gave her such pleasure? Could she selfishly destroy the world for someone she might, dare she say it, love?

Closing her eyes tightly, she rested her head against the cool clear glass of her window. She didn't want to think, didn't want to feel!

But she did.

She felt every rip at her heart as every treacherous thought passed through her. What was she going to do?

She wished Luna or Artemis were here, they'd know what to say, their soothing presence purring against her mind, calming her slowly as they rubbed against her.

She hated this, she hated being alone. But what could she do? She would face every monster, every demon, every horrible memory for her friends. She wouldn't let them die, they'd come so close last time, and she wouldn't let it happen again.

Sighing, she tried to think rationally. She needed sleep, was all her mind told her. Lots and lots of sleep, and maybe some food, she was terribly hungry...

Pulling herself under her bed, she fell to sleep, plagued by the mysterious Senshi and there harsh words. Images of Haruka and Michiru falling into the eternal slumber with her brother. All three blaming her for there fate.

Tears ran even as the moonlight tried to kiss them away.

* * *

Ikuko walked silently into the room, a smile placed softly on her lips as she stared down at her little girl. The smile soon faded as she noticed the tears and soft whimpering. She bent down to wipe them away. 

"Usagi," she whispered, trying to rouse her from her sleep. The whimpering became louder, almost a moan...

"Usagi..." she called louder, this time starting to shake the small girl, worry lacing in with her voice. What was wrong with her baby? Why wasn't she answering her call? Why wasn't she waking?

"USAGI!" she screamed, tears were falling. Her baby, why wasn't her baby waking! What was wrong with her child?

She turned to run out of the room, prepared to call the hospital, to call the doctors, to call anyone who could save her daughter. Fate be damned, she wouldn't loose another, not another...

"Haruka... Michiru..." whispered her baby, her eyes still shut as she tossed and turned. "Haruka... Michiru..."

Ikuko stopped dead still. Wasn't that the name of those people she'd stayed with? Maybe they could help her, and if not, she'd could at least try before rushing her child off to the hospital. She was willing to try anything to save her baby, anything...

* * *

Michiru sighed silently as she and Haruka went over the same conversation once more. It was completely ridiculous the way her friend was so obsessed over a mere girl, but then again, she felt almost the same way. Only she had no romantic interest at all in the girl. 

"I don't understand! She was so scared, and she looked as though-" her words were cut off by the ringing of the telephone, both girl's turned to stare in annoyance. Who would be calling at a time like this?

It rung for three times before the answering machine picked up. The sound of a worried woman's voice spoke with terror and strangely hope...

"Please, Kaioh-san, this is Tsukino Ikuko, Usagi's mother..." all other words were lost as Haruka had the phone in her hands in mere seconds. Michiru could only stare in a stupor at the phone. Listening to Haruka speak in clipped words, before hanging up and promising to come over immediately.

They stared at each other for a second, and Michiru saw the worry and fear that stared at her from those passionate green eyes.

"Koneko won't wake up, her mother called because she was repeating our names in her sleep. She thinks we might be able to help..."

They both nodded to each other before dashing off to get dressed, that morning, Usagi was in trouble and they weren't about to let there friend stay that way.

* * *

Ami walked slowly up the shrine steps, not sure at all with her plan. Not sure at all... 

The shrine scared her, all those crows hanging around and the strange feeling she kept experiencing. Why did she feel like she'd come to this place all the time? Why did it feel so familiar!

Pulling herself up the last of the steps, she felt the odd urge to laugh, something about a young girl complaining over to many steps...

She stifled the strange feeling. It didn't make any sense, why did these strange senses come over her? And why were the strongest in random places such as the school, or the game arcade?

"Excuse me?" she called out. She felt so odd, so strange standing out there alone, she wanted to just run, to hide under her covers as she walked closer to the shrine, a small movement inside the ancient building.

"Who are you?" asked an annoyed voice, she once more doubted her reasoning for coming. Why was she always rushing into strange things like this?

A young priestess walked out of the shadows, it was still fairly early in the morning, but she couldn't help the strange urge to come. The feeling of terror she'd awoken with and that one thought on her mind...

Her princess needed her.

But she didn't have a princess... did she?

Violet eyes met those ocean blue, and all sleepiness escaped her. Why did those fiery eyes feel so familiar? Why!

"Rei," she whispered, her words escaping her mouth before she could stop them. She covered her mouth with wide eyes. What was that about? How did she know the other teen's name?

"Ami," replied the woman without hesitancy, she to looked wide eyed and shocked. What was going on?

"How do you know my name?" she couldn't help it, the words left her before she had a chance to stop them, but they left the other girl's as well. She couldn't help but giggle at the coincidence. How utterly odd this morning was turning out.

They both shook there heads and the priestess led them into the shrine. She didn't bother following for and instead opted to walk straight into the room they were heading to, moving in step beside the priestess.

They both sat down at a table and stared at each other before the violet eyed priestess broke the silence. A question that haunted both girl's spoken before them.

"It was the warrior's wasn't it?"


	9. Chapter 9

Alone

Haruka stroked the young girl's head, her eyes watering with tears. What was wrong with her koneko? Why were things falling apart like this?

Michiru was talking to the mother, asking her questions of all sorts, the woman's broken sobs gave little information. But Haruka didn't care, she couldn't make herself. Her little Koneko was hurt, and this time, she didn't know how or why. She couldn't destroy something she had no idea of.

"Haruka," whispered Michiru's comforting presence, "I think we need to call Setsuna, she'd know what was wrong..."

Green eyes snapped to meet worried teal. Call Setsuna? But that meant transforming, and _that_ meant Ikuko would know who they really were. Could they take that chance? Could they show themselves as they really were before a woman they didn't know?

Looking down at the pitiful girl lying in pain on the bed, Haruka felt a lump rise up in her throat. She'd do anything for Koneko. Anything...

And that meant she'd transform in front of this stranger, this woman who had trusted them with her daughter...

"Uranus Planet Power Make Up!"

"Neptune Planet Power Make Up!"

An explosion of power transformed them, changing them into their beautiful counterparts, the the stern warriors who protected the world.

Haruka turned to see the mother's reaction, but only saw hope shinning through shocked eyes. The tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"Please," she whispered her voice scratchy and raw, "please save my daughter. My baby, I can't loose another. I just can't..."

Sailor Uranus turned to her partner, and they both nodded. It was time to call in Pluto.

They united their hands and held tightly, concentrating with all there might, a soft glow forming around them. There tiaras disappeared and in there place stood there signs. The symbols of there status shinning brightly before them.

"Senshi, you have called?" asked a young woman, her hair pulled back in a bun, the deep green, almost black hair spilling down from it. She wore the same type of fuki as the other two, only the bow was darker, and the broach in the middle was almost black. In her hands she held a majestic key, tall and regal.

"Sailor Pluto," they both bowed, the woman just shook her head at them, wondering why she had been called. She had not foreseen this, but she tried hard not to look. It was so boring to know the outcome of everything.

"Rise my fellow warriors, why have you shown yourself before this mortal? Why have you called me here?"

"Please, Sailor Pluto, the girl, she is special to us, please save her..."

The ancient woman looked down before her crimson eyes widened. How could it be possible... But the princess...

"Please, Sailor Pluto, I'm begging you," whispered the golden haired Senshi, she turned shocked eyes to stare at the proud wind warrior of the heavens. What was going on? This wasn't suppose to happen... But them again, that what she got for trying to center the future on one thing... Time was not written in stone, it was a pool of moments, each passing by, rippling through past to the future.

But that still didn't answer why the princess was lying on the bed like that. What had happened to change this? What had sent this proud warrior begging?

Looking at the broken child lying before her, thrashing around, she realized exactly what.

"She is lost in her dreams," spoke the warrior of time. How had things turned themselves around so quickly?

"To save her, you must enter her dreams. She fades as she forgets to live, the monster is haunting her with her past, you must stop it from doing anymore damage and reawaken her to the light. Usagi drowns in the darkness."

The Senshi each looked at each other before the green haired woman spoke once more. "One of you will have to remain behind to keep the one who enters the dreams grounded. It would do us no good to have people lost in the minds of each other..."

Sailor Uranus and Neptune looked at each other, each questioning which would go and which would stay behind. In the end, it was the blond who was chosen to venture the darkness.

"Lie on the bed and I'll send you to her dreams, make sure that no matter what you do, do not, I repeat, do _not _use an attack in her mind. It could cause terrible things to happen, just drive the monster out, do not kill."

Sailor Uranus nodded her consent and lie down next to the young woman, her eyes closing as Sailor Pluto glowed purple.

"Be careful," whispered Sailor Neptune as she looked down at her two friends, friends she'd do anything for...

"Please be careful..."

* * *

Dark eyes stared around for light, but there never was. Always trapped in the black nothing that swallowed at her. She wanted to cry, to scream for her father, but he couldn't hear her, no one could... They all had left her, all of them... 

She wished she had a friend, she was so very lonely here in the darkness, all alone with nothing but the quiet around her, not a sound to pacify her heart. Not a sound...

She was so very alone...

* * *

Sailor Uranus stared around herself, the darkness was so overbearing, but where was koneko? Where was her koneko? 

All that she saw was the darkness and the terrible silence that filled it. Where could the young girl be?

Then, out of no where, she saw it, she saw the small woman curled up like a fetus, her hands wrapped around her legs, the darkness suffocating her brilliant light. It was koneko...

Running towards her, she collapsed beside the girl, watching the intense light falling off her nude form. And she looked so beautiful, and so broken at the same time, her image clouded by the bright barrier of pale pink protecting her.

"Koneko," she whispered and reached out her hand to touch her, when she did, she felt it go through her. Wide eyes greeted this information before she was thrown into a swirling mass, the darkness behind her disappearing as she screamed loudly.

What the...

* * *

Sailor Neptune screamed at the searing pain that took hold her heart. What was that? She wondered, her eyes glazed in pain. She turned to look at the time guardian, only to see her slumped over as well. Ikuko rushing towards both of them with wide eyes. What was happening? 

"The princess," whispered the red eyed woman, we fell her pain...

Sailor Neptune turned wide eyes at this proclamation. The princess was in trouble? She had to save her! But Usagi...

She turned her eyes back to the whimpering girl, sweat pouring from her crow as she shivered. She couldn't abandon Usagi! But her duty was to her princess...

She needed to make a decision, who could she choose, the princess she'd only met thrice and who'd she sworn to protect in her last life, or the young girl before her falling into darkness?

Sailor Pluto didn't move but simply bowed her head, allowing the warrior of the seas to decide. To abandon the princess was a treason that would befoul her planet terribly, she could loose her powers for such things, lose her life...

But as she stared at the child before her, rocking with pain and sorrow she made her choice... She would give up the powers, lay down her life, take on the world for the innocent creature in pain. She ignored the burning in her heart and soul as she thought these thoughts. The Neptune princess's choice was made. She'd protect the child with her life. Even if it meant betraying her princess, the princess she couldn't remember...

"Forgive me," she whispered softly, her eyes closed as tears leaked from those watery orbs. Only to be wiped away by a soft hand.

She looked up to see the mother, Ikuko, wiping away the tears with a sad smile. A smile that gave her hope...

* * *

Sailor Uranus opened her eyes to find herself in a familiar park, the lake serene and the trees lush. But why was she here? 

"How could you?" asked a voice, the voice of a little boy, filled with hate and anger, "Why didn't you save me?"

Tears and sobs, answered the question, Sailor Uranus ran to her koneko...

"Koneko!" called out a voice, the sobs turned to heart wrenching terror as blue eyes, now red from tears, stared at her. She was afraid, just like before...

"Please, koneko... Usagi, I'm not here to hurt you. I promise I won't hurt you..."

The eyes opened wide and she found those pale arms wrapped around her, and even through the sailor suit, she could feel the cold leave her, could feel the darkness flow away. She petted the young woman's head softly.

People were appearing again, this time images of women, women in suits similar to her own, glaring at her. Telling her how clumsy, how stupid, how much of a pig the young girl was. Sailor Uranus's eyes widened before narrowed to slits.

The inner Senshi were haunting her koneko's dreams? She'd stop that soon enough!

"Your a fool Usagi," came a low growl, Haruka turned to tell of the person when she met stunning blue eyes filled with anger. The eyes of no man she'd ever seen.

The young woman in her arms shook more terrified than ever, Sailor Uranus stared at her for a moment, not understanding the importance of this stranger. What was so great about _him _that sent the girl to her knees in fear?

"How could you betray me so? How long did you wait while I've been gone? A day? A few hours? Slut-"

His words were interrupted by a powerful fist slamming into the man's jaw, sending him falling backwards. How dare this fool call _her_ koneko such a name. She'd show him a thing or two... But the guardian of time's words came back to her. She must not use her powers, no matter what...

"Damn," she cursed, her eyes moving upwards and around her. She called out to the darkness that was closing in on the wooded landscape. "Come out you bastard! Show yourself coward!"

The darkness swallowed up the two, and Sailor Uranus grabbed the girl before they could be separated. What was going on?

"Ah, I see, your the one who has messed with my plans, such a noddy thing you are. I was having such fun. It's amazing how completely vulnerable she is here, all alone..."

"SHUT UP," roared the Senshi, her hand twitching achingly as she glared, she wanted so bad to blast this creature apart. Wanted to O so bad...

"Struck a nerve did I? You couldn't care for this little fool could you?" the mocking voice surrounded her, swallowing her with its darkness, with its nothingness. "You know, it was because of you I brought her to such a state. It was so easy you know, Sailor Uranus, or should I say Haruka Tenoh?"

Blue eyes whipped up in surprise, staring at her with those watery orbs that sent her weak at the knees. She broke the gaze and pushed the younger girl behind her. She'd protect her no matter what. Come hell and its fury she'd protect her koneko.

"So what if I am? What could you do about it?"

The malicious cackle that erupted around her made her glare all the more. What the hell was going on?

"Show yourself coward!" she screamed. Her power was spiking with the obvious fear her Koneko held. She needed to hurry and get her out. Needed to hurry.

A figure stepped out from the darkness, black eyes glaring with anger and red hair peaking out from beneath the hood of iniquity.

A gasp had her turning around and she stared at the young woman, sputters falling from those tasty pink lips.

"No-no... it can't be..."

A wicked laugh plunged through the air, Usagi's fear permeated the air.

"Beryl..."

* * *

The great fire roared to life, Ami sat beside her, a paper clutched tightly in her hands. Rei ignored her and continued chanting, the words from her memory jumping to life without a thought, doing as though she'd done it a thousand times, she had. 

Thoughts formed in her head as she continued the chanting. Thoughts of the words written so clearly on the white paper. The words could be lies, she knew, but she doubted very much they were. They spoke to heavily of sorrow and love, she didn't know how it had been done, but it was.

They also spoke of something else, the warrior that haunted her nights, the warrior with those sad eyes, with those tear-stained cheeks... Of a princess they had searched so hard for...

"Great fire, I seek your guidance once more. The woman, this Sailor Moon, is she the woman of my dreams? Is she the crying warrior that haunts me?"

The image of the woman flashed before her eyes once more, she knew the answer was yes, even as she couldn't hear the words the warrior spoke.

"Please why does she haunt me? What is so great about her that she has such power?"

An almost chuckling sound flowed from the fire, a laughing she'd never heard before sputtered to life, the fumes of it's breath floating to kiss the ceiling. And then there it was again, the image of the girl, only this time, the warrior was changing, her skirt growing longer and her gloves disappearing. She was becoming a princess before her eyes!

"The princess..." she muttered softly, "the warrior is a princess!"

A collective gasp at her side broke her concentration, she turned to stare at the blue haired girl. Only to see her form flicker softly, her eyes were wide at the sight.

"You- You're Sailor Mars!"

Rei once more looked at the girl in confusion. Sailor Mars? But that was impossible, she'd remember if she were a warrior... wouldn't she?

Turning back to the fire, she knew there was only one way to find out. She didn't know how such things came to be, but she was fairly she sure the great fire knew.

"Please, Great Fire, heed my call, are these warriors- Are these people trapped within humans?"

The flames leaped out once more, only this time nodding it's fiery tongue in ascent. They really were... But that meant that the warrior was trapped within...

She was the bonds enslaving the trapped soldier.


	10. Chapter 10

Alone

"I don't know who the hell you think you are, scarring an innocent girl like this, but I won't forgive you. In the name of Uranus, I shall punish you!"

The woman laughed, her voice echoing around the darkness, The warrior realized quickly enough she was back where she'd started, only Usagi was awake behind her, fingers twitching into her uniform, clutching her as though she were a lifeline.

Chuckling, the woman looked maliciously down at the two, herself raised on a platform before them. "You know, that sounds terribly familiar... Hm, where have I heard such words before?"

"I don't really care you coward! I'll obviate you from the face of this planet anyways!"

This time the laughter was almost bitter, like a foul wind escaping some treacherous pit, like the song of the dying.

"You fool, how can you do something not even Sailor Moon could? I almost destroyed this brat once before as well, but the damn crystal protected her. You know, it's almost funny how terrified the poor baby is. She once faced me with such passion and courage, and now she's reduced to a whimpering worm..."

Sailor Uranus stared, the two had faced each other before? What was she talking about? And crystal, what crystal?

"Well, I'll just destroy you, like I did to that little boy who also tried to protect her. Such a small little boy, you know he screamed like a girl when I _took_ him and burnt the flesh off him, and his eyes still cried when I pulled them from his head. The poor little thing..."

"Shingo," whispered the small girl, struggling to her feet behind her. "You killed Shingo..."

The laughter echoed through the blackness, a sound that struck her, like a pale sword in the moonlight.

"Awe, little one, don't think I've forgotten you, I remember those terrible screams when you tried to save that little boy, he was your brother wasn't he? I remember well, how could I not, it was the very next day you sought me out, was it not? The next day that I got trapped in this broken body tell me _dearest _what's it like to know your friends will die should they ever remember?"

"You foul beast," whispered Usagi, shaking stiffly as she climbed to her feet, she held tightly to the senshi's shoulder, she wouldn't let another be hurt. She wouldn't let Haruka be hurt... She couldn't loose another...

"Get out," she whispered fiercely, "get out of my mind!"

A bright light surrounded all three people and Sailor Uranus felt the power behind the light rip her apart. It hurt so much, so very much... And she felt so lonely...

And then she saw no more.

* * *

Sailor Neptune watched with baited breath as the two girls awoke from there slumber. They were okay, everything was going to be okay... 

A dark breath of light escaped Usagi's mouth and the Senshi of the seas glared terribly. This was the thing that had caused such turmoil? This little puff of smoke?

A bright light stole away from Usagi's breast, and the warrior had to shut her eyes from the light. What was that? How did...

Her thoughts were cut off at the sound of the creature's screams. The girl had purified the spirit...Usagi had purified...

"Mmm," moaned the sleeping girl, Usagi was awake... Usagi was awake...

Sailor Neptune dropped to her knees, gathering the girl in a hug. She felt another pair of arms wrap around hers as well, and saw the woman, Ikuko, had joined in as well. Tears streaming down the mother's face, tears of happiness and relief.

"Mama? Michiru?"

The Senshi of the seas breath hitched. She couldn't know.. she just couldn't...

"Michi, it's alright, the spirit... it knew me..."

Sailor Neptune looked into the stormy green eyes, seeing the anger and sadness and pain in them at what she had witnessed. The aqua haired girl wondered exactly _what _she had seen.

"Haruka?"

"Yes koneko?"

"Thank you..."

Powering down to her civilian form, Michiru watched as her partner turned shocked eyes to the young girl, before they softened in some strange, almost unrecognizable emotion... Could Haruka be... No, no Haruka knew better than to fall in love in these dark times...

But that look, the soft eyes and loving stare at the peacefully slumbering woman-child... Michiru couldn't help but smile.

Perhaps, just perhaps, the future wasn't so bleak and horrible after all.

* * *

Sailor Pluto watched the exchange with narrowed eyes. Something strange was going on, the future had looked nothing like this, the outers and inners weren't suppose to get along, and where was Endymion-sama? Where were the inner Senshi? 

Turning to leave the room, she prepared to find out exactly what, only to have a warm hand stop her. A young woman with blue wavy hair stop her. The loving, thankful eyes smiling back at her. The lonely guardian of time was shocked at those eyes, those loving eyes directed towards her.

How had she not foreseen those?

"Please, Pluto-sama, won't you stay for a bite to eat? You must be hungry after using those powers, please allow me to fix you something for yourself."

Crimson eyes blinked in confusion before a small sincere smile spread across her face, the princess's Earth mother was almost identical to her lunar one, both held such love in so much abundance, and both had those wise eyes... Even if one was painted black while the other blue.

"No thank you, I fear I must return to my post, it is not yet time for me to wander the Earth." Whipping her key down, a large rip appeared in the air. The warrior stepped through without a look back, and the rip wove itself back together as soon as the last strand of hair had disappeared from sight, leaving no trace ofher presencein the room.

Only a slightly frowning mother staring at a blank wall, black eyes filled with sadness and something deeper.

* * *

Luna stared hard at the two girls hard at work by each other's side, one typing on a small calculator and the other scribbling heavily on a piece of paper. She almost smiled at the thought, the thought that her princess's court were fighting so hard against their unwilling bondage. They wanted out, it was crystal clear to her, but the question was if they could do it. 

Could they defeat the Ginzuisho's power? Could they defy their princess's will?

Shaking her head, she figured she'd learn soon enough. She couldn't tell the girl's anything, Usagi had seen to that well enough, but she did have a loophole, she wasn't allowed to _talk _to them, she could always leave a little clue here or there...

She hoped more than anything those girls could do it, their princess needed them. Their friend needed them...

"Good luck girls," she whispered before trotting outside to stare off at the setting sun. She released a slight shiver as she watched the last rays of light cling to the Earth, the darkness that was coming was great. Great indeed...

* * *

"Haruka?" whispered Usagi sleepily, her blue eyes fighting to remain open, "what is it? What's wrong 'Ruka?" 

A small smile lit the older woman's face at the nickname, and she couldn't help the smirk that played itself on her lips.

"Ruka?"

A playful slap was her reply, and Usagi sat up in her bed, allowing the bed sheets to fall revealing her wounded arms, the cuts and bruises staring angrily back.

The small smile turned into a frown in mere moments and Haruka turned to look the younger girl in the eye.

"Usagi, where did you get those?" the playfulness in her voice was gone, replaced by the hard edge of steel she used when confronting the youma and speaking of heart crystals. Now it was directed at her once more, only this time in the form of a pleading beggar, cold and darkness having eaten away at it's arm.

Usagi sighed, turning her eyes down to the bed sheets. She couldn't very well tell her she'd gotten them fighting, that would rouse questions like why she was fighting. Being totally honest, she'd be forced to tell the wind warrior she was Sailor Moon, and _that _wouldn't go down well at all. Haruka would probably hate her when she realized her true identity...

Tears rushed to her eyes at that.

Haruka would hate her if she told! She didn't want the girl to hate her, she didn't want those angry green eyes directed at her, seething with undying rage! She'd lost everyone else, her court, her love, her family...

If she lost Haruka as well...

The thought left her feeling hollow, numb. Why did the thought of loosingthe stoic, yet compassionate Senshi make her feel lifeless? Why did she feel she couldn't live without the woman who stared at her now with such a stare that it evoked feelings she was so unaccustomed to?

Two strong, calloused fingers lifted her chin, tears leaking slowly from each watery orb.

She was such a crybaby sometimes. Here Haruka was trying to have a conversation with her, and what did she do? She cried blast it!

"I'm sorry," she whispered, wiping away the tears with the back of her hand. "What did you ask?"

"Your hiding something,"

What! How did she know? She couldn't have known, could she? She couldn't still like her even though she knew her identity...

"And I'll find out soon enough."

A terrible sigh left her pink lips, she didn't know yet... Maybe, for just a few days, maybe she could keep it that way...

"I'm-" her lips were silenced by the strong hand wrapping around her head, pulling her to the young woman with the strength she never imagined. The kiss was passionate and great, and it left a tingling feeling on her lips when they parted. Her stomach curled and lurched with feeling. Her heart ruptured and imploded with life.

Maybe, if only for a few days, maybe she could keep it that way...


	11. Chapter 11

Alone

Mamoru Chiba slammed his head into his hands once more. What was going on! Why the hell did he keep feeling like he should be somewhere else, protecting someone he loved so very deeply?

But he wasn't in love! He didn't care about anyone like that! He was just an everyday person who happened to have a strange tuxedo in his closet with rips and tears covering it and a small rose that never wilted or died. But everyone had those kinds of things... Everyone had those kinds of things...

But if he was so normal, why did that Odango-Atama keep popping up in his thoughts? Why did her hurt eyes haunt him every night? Why did those angry words scar him so deeply?

They had never hurt like this before! What was so different now?

It didn't make any sense, not any sense at all. How did a klutzy, crybaby like her keep overwhelming his thoughts?

He shook his head and plucked the small rose from the table. It shimmered delicately yet stood sharp and ready, a beautiful weapon and yet not...

It was a token of love, one that reminded him so much of that stupid Usagi. That beautiful Usagi...

Groaning, he realized he'd done it again. What was wrong with him? Had he lost his mind? What was wrong with him!

Staring off into the night, he felt an overwhelming need to hold the small blond, to kiss her flush lips, to hold her dainty hands... The feelings scared him, and he wasn't sure he liked that feeling.

* * *

Sailor Pluto stood before the gates, her eyes wide as she watched the problems of the world show before her. How had she let things become so terribly out of control? How could she have neglected her duty to the princess for so long? 

"O Selenity," she whispered, the echo magnifying it a ten fold. How could she have let things get so out of control? How?

She glanced through the gates, seeing through the midst and into the future. She felt herself gasp in surprise and fear. The darkness. The earth stood in complete darkness, if she could call it an earth...

But why! Where had all these problems originated from that caused the princess to fall to the mercy of the shadows? Where or rather, when had Crystal Tokyo become void and the peace destroyed? Where was her little Chibi-Usa?

A small tear made its way down the lonely warriors cheek. She had failed them... She had failed them all...

Shaking her head to rid the thoughts, she straightened herself and held tightly to the key in her hand, the staff of her position that reminded her of her loneliness in the misty, timeless land. Things had gotten bad, but she could stop this, she knew the ways of time well, what she had done had been a mistake. A mistake that had cost her much, but one she could fix.

One she would fix...

* * *

Ikuko smiled softly as she watched the interaction between the two women, watching her daughter stare with such happiness at the other. Ikuko felt hope once more rise through her bosom. 

She'd had to change some of her plans with the sudden knowledge that her daughter liked a magical alien warrior protected by the distant wind planet, but she had no qualms what so ever. They had all disappeared when she'd seen the love and concern shinning through those emerald orbs. The terrified fear that had glowed in them when her baby did not awaken to their touch.

Ikuko closed her eyes and stepped away from the door. She loved her child dearly, but knew rather well how determined she was to push people away. The little imp had tried to move out even, claiming she would endanger her mother and father if she stayed. Ikuko had simply knocked some sense into the crazed girl.

But still, those eyes so filled with tears... Those sad eyes that drowned in sorrow and fear and shame. Those sad eyes still haunted her nights. And she wasn't foolish enough to ignore the signs now that the hard headed girl would try it again.

Her baby was going to run. She was going to run from her problems and sorrows, cowardly pushing the people she obviously loved so much away.

Ikuko was no fool. She knew the girl was hiding something, something important, and Ikuko feared the outcome of such secrets. How could she protect her baby from something she knew nothing about?

Shaking her head, she left the hallway, instead opting to find the other of the two warriors that fluttered about her home. Perhaps if she could warn one of them about the tenancies of her child, then perhaps they could cure her of it. Heavens knew the child had the determination of a stone. Took after her father, that one did.

* * *

Minako glanced at the girl sitting beside her, the brunet with those big brown eyes that looked so sad. They reminded her of someone, someone she used to know... 

Shaking her head with a sigh, she brushed away the feeling, something that was beginning to become a bad habit these days. What was wrong with her? Why did she want to hug this girl and tell her everything would be okay. Their princess was okay...

But they didn't have a princess! She didn't follow a princess! She was normal, a normal individual playing a computer game Sailor V. A game whose main character looked remarkably like herself...

"Ugh, I've lost it!"

"You to huh?" asked the girl beside her. Minako's head swiveled around faster than the speed of light, blue eyes piercing green.

"What do you mean?"

"Strange dreams, weird feelings, dejavu..." she shrugged slightly, a nonchalant smile. The smile was wiped from her at the young woman's words.

"She begs you as well?"

Shocked expressions exchanged and the two promised to meet again, something defiantly wasn't right here. Something defiantly...

* * *

Michiru jumped at the startled hand on her shoulder. She turned around quickly escaping the grip on reflex. She calmed down quickly when she found the young blue haired woman smiling back at her, the soft expression so loving and caring. 

"Tsukino-san?"

Ikuko simply shook her head at the formalities, not used to such politeness after taking care of two rambunctious children. She shut her eyes at those thoughts.

"Michiru, please just Ikuko. What you have done for my daughter today... Had it not been for you I might have lost yet another child..."

Michiru looked up oddly at the comment. Another child?

"Of course Ikuko. Is there something you needed?"

"Yes, I was going to... to warn you of some strange tenancies Usagi appears to have developed."

"What do you mean?" the aqua haired woman asked, standing straighter at these words. Was there something wrong? Was Usagi in trouble?

"Calm down my dear, it's nothing like what your probably thinking," smiled the elder woman, chuckles of amusement escaping her as she lead them both to some chairs. "I just wished to speak to you about what I fear she might try. She can be such a handful sometimes."

Michiru quickly took a seat and listened quietly to the mother's ramblings, wondering why she was telling her such things. If Usagi wasn't in danger then what was the problem?

"I fear," whispered Ikuko sadly, all traces of joy escaping her voice as the wind dances from the clutches of the trees, "I fear my child will try once more to _protect _you. And to do so, she'll push you away. The little spore once tried to run away from home you know. And when I caught her begged me to kick her out. Something about not hurting me like the others..."

A soft swear was heard from the shadows and both women turned to see Haruka stalk into the light, her eyes alight with rage.

"Ruka?" asked Michiru quietly, worry seeping from her every feature. Was something wrong? And if not, why were such foul words escaping her?

"The woman in koneko's mind... She said things I didn't understand... stuff about some little boy protecting koneko..." the young woman's eyes widened greatly. "She had a brother! Koneko had a little brother!"

Michiru stared at her friend for a moment, feeling like sighing at how utterly tactless she was. Words had never been her friend's strong suit, but still. To remind a mother she had once had two children was beyond dumb!

"She did," nodded the woman, a solid voice meeting the accusations, Michiru turned to see the once hysterical mother release a deep sigh. "Her brother died protecting her. Usagi carried home the body of a skeleton that night, and the next night she disappeared entirely. I thought- I had thought she'd left to kill herself... But she didn't. She was in her bed the next morning looking as though nothing had ever happened."

Michiru listened with interest as the woman relayed the story, telling how her daughter had broken down one day when she got home, how Ikuko had worried of her last child when she returned home with cuts and scrapes. The story brought tears to the steel eyes that had faced down a many foes.

She reached into her pocket and pulled forth the crumpled picture, the smiling people all laughing with joy. Usagi smiling with such love.

"Ikuko, please, do you recognize these girls."

Michiru handed the picture to the blue haired woman, ignoring Haruka's strange stare. She watched her gasp in surprise and clutch her hand over her heart. The picture falling to the floor slowly, the girls smiling happily at the ceiling.

"It- It's them... But it couldn't... I'd remember if-" chocked words sputtered from the woman. Michiru moved from her spot quickly, prepared to whatever it took to protect the female who'd suffered such pain.

She found she needn't have bothered.

"No, no I'm okay," she whispered as she swatted away the two with deep breaths, her eyes firmly ignoring the crumpled paper. "It's just, I- I didn't expect to see _them _again..."

"What?" Sometimes, Michiru supposed, her friend's lack of thinking before talking was actually usefully.

"They are, or were Usagi's friends. They sometimes come to me at night, begging me to free them, they're locked away in the dark. Completely untouchable to the outside world."

Michiru looked wide eyed at this information. Usagi's friends didn't remember her? But why? How could such things happen? People didn't just forget! They just-

"Damn it!" Michiru looked over just in time to see the powerful warrior she knew fall to the ground. She watched with wide eyes as she cursed aloud, the angry words pouring from her mouth.

"Sailor Moon, this is all her fault!"

Michiru looked in surprise yet concern. What did _that _moon brat have to do with anything?

"What are you talking about Haruka?"

"The woman, Beryl, she talked about being sealed away. And besides, I see no other person around here who could do such feats!"

Narrowed teal eyes gave silent approval. That did make some sense, but why would Sailor Moon have anything to do with Usagi? Why would she care if the younger girl had friends?

Unless the moonlight warrior was jealous of the other girl. But could the lonesome fighter that worked so hard to defeat the evils of this world commit such an atrocious crime? Could Sailor Moon destroy the bonds of friendship?

Long fingers twisted together in anger. She could and she had. Sailor Moon was going to pay for hurting her friend.

Sailor Moon was going to pay big time.

* * *

Usagi squeezed her eyes shut at the terrible feelings directed towards her alter ego. Things were getting out of control and the reincarnated moon princess was not certain she could stop it. What could she do with everything swirling so out of control? Things were so hard now a days, what had happened to the times when she fought alone against the clutches of evil. Back when she'd first started her silent crusade against the darkness. It was so easy back then. 

Back when things were simple and her unrequited love was safe.

But that love was fading, she didn't feel so breathless when thinking of him, or so weak when the thought of his lips against hers flashed through her.

What had happened to that undying love she held for the handsome prince she'd died for on the moon kingdom? When did the thought of his loving stare fell so foreign to her?

She moved away from the room that housed the woman whose face made her question destiny. The woman who'd protected her from the terrible forces within her mind. But how did Beryl even get in!

She was certain she'd destroyed her! She had none so! So how could a dead woman get into her mind?

Turning to look out the window, she watched the peaceful moonlight flutter through the clear glass, it's soft waves reflecting only serenity. Somehow, as she looked up at that bright silver moon, somehow she felt everything was going to be okay.

* * *

Rei felt the scream pierce through the night before she heard it, turning to look towards the setting sun. This was it, this would be her chance... Probably her last... 

Turning to look at the blue haired girl behind her, she saw the determination in stare back. They would do this together. They had learned a lot but now would be their reconciliation.

Glancing up at the arisen moon, she felt hope.

* * *

Makoto raced down the street, her heels clacking loudly in her ears as she raced to the next victim, green eyes wide as she hurried. She was going to help free the warrior, she'd free them her if it was the last thing she did. She had to... She just had to... 

Looking up at the bright ball of light in the sky, she felt her heart clench, tonight would be the night, she just knew it...

* * *

Mamoru jumped from rooftop to rooftop, the ease coming naturally scared him but he didn't bother with wondering why. He had a mission before him, he would allow the strange urges tonight and would not squash them as normal. He'd find out exactly where they lead to, and he'd find out exactly what was going on. 

Glancing up, he saw an image of a beautiful princess cross his vision.

"I'm coming," he whispered to the night, "I'm coming my princess."

* * *

Haruka and Michiru glanced at each other before racing out of the house, a quick word to the mother who only nodded in response. Duty called. 

Together they flew across the darkness, the moonlight lighting their way and they only glared back angrily. They would teach the coward to mess with their friends. They would show her indeed.

* * *

Pink boots licked across the ground, wide blue eyes staring off into the darkness. She had no idea what was to come, but she would face it. She had to. 

And with that, Sailor Moon disappeared through the open window, black eyes staring widely in the place she had once been. Wide eyes weeping with tears.


	12. Chapter 12

Alone

Setsuna Meioh frowned as the people all ran towards the screaming. Things were not going at all like they were suppose to. Not at all.

She clutched the pen in her hand tightly. There was only one way to balance the time line. Sailor Moon must reawaken her friends. But would she was the only problem. Had did she get her princess to allow her court the freedom they so desired?

Looking down on the colliding forces, Setsuna couldn't help the but smile at the irony of the situation. They all wanted one thing, they all wanted to protect. Though in Uranus's case her hate was directed right back at the one she cared so much for.

Shaking her head at the knowledge she sat down on the rooftop of the tall building, she'd have perfect view from here of the emergence of information. The Senshi might or might not be awakened today, either way she foresaw the bonds holding both her princess and her friend together breaking.

The strain would be to great, she'd foreseen that without the help of the powers she'd been cursed with.

She could only hope they pulled through, the darkness that approached was great and if they did not and the causalities would be numerous. More numerous than any could imagine...

She watched the battleground sadly as each girl arrived, staring at the young blond on the ground, her heart crystal having been taken away. Minako would lie like that for quite a while...

* * *

Sailor Moon ran when she felt the blast of power rock the ground. Uranus was here. Neptune was here.

She sped her pace to get there quicker. She needed to hurry, people could die without their heart crystal!

She emerged from the darkness and suddenly wished she hadn't. Before her stood three girls, two warriors, one masked fighter, and a crumpled girl with long silky blond hair. Minako...

She grabbed her tiara and flung it out into the battle, preventing the monster from getting any closer to the two Senshi. All eyes flung in her direction at the move.

"You!" glared Sailor Uranus, Sailor Moon felt her heart break at those eyes. She turned away and watched from the corner of her eye as Sailor Neptune laid a calming hand on the other, glaring at her as well. They hated her so much...

Her tiara came back to her and she caught it from the air, placing it easily back upon her head for later use. Who knew it may come in handy.

She clutched the scepter in her hands, having it appear out of no where at her call. She needed to destroy the monster before others were hurt...

She prepared the attack, but was hit in the side by the creature's terrible blast. The other Senshi didn't even spare her a glance, instead releasing their attacks at the monster. Sailor Moon shakily stood and watched them miss the monster, instead heading towards the civilians behind it. Three young girls that looked so familiar...

She swept off into a run and stood before them, taking the heat of the blast once more. She felt her strength begin to escape her when the two powerful attacks hit her full on. But she didn't care. Her friends were in danger, she had to protect them, she had to...

"Well look at that Neptune, the coward's still here."

But the woman was silenced by a flurry of light headed towards them, the breath of the large dog like creature.

"Uranus!" screamed the aqua haired soldier, pushing the other out of the way while she tried to move as well, the blast scraped against her arm and Sailor Moon couldn't help but feel the fear that tightened in her chest.

She pulled the tiara from her head once more and struggled to her feet. Her friends were all in such danger...

She flung the small Frisbee through the air, trying hard to distract the creature, and ran from the girls, using what little strength left to protect them. She had to...

The large dog got hit by the weapon and quickly grabbed it in it's teeth, crushing it with a bite. A woman appeared over it's head laughing maniacally. Red hair swarmed down and Sailor Moon stared up in fear. It was _her _again...

"So you annoying brats are back eh? Well no worries there, my little fluffy here will take care of you, Professor made him specifically for you all to play with. I know how lonely you must be getting..."

Sailor Moon felt her form flicker before she concentrated on the crystal on her chest. She had to save her friends, she couldn't afford to be weak right now!

The woman cackled again and glanced over at the young blond before sighing and grumbling over stupid talismans. The moon warrior couldn't help but shiver at it. It sounded so much like Beryls... Why did all the evil people have to laugh the same?

She disappeared as quickly as she came, her incessant laughter ringing heavily in the air. Sailor Moon felt ready to give up but at one look at her fellow soldiers, she struggled once more to her feet. She wouldn't let them down, she loved them to much.

Drawing on the warm feeling within her, she held her rod tightly in her hands. The dog roared back in anger and charged her down, she tried to use her powers but the time it took was to long, the giant creature was upon her already.

She screamed in pain and felt her form flicker again, this time longer. She watched through half closed eyes as those teal orbs stared at her in surprise, shock radiating. Her Senshi form flickered back to life as Sailor Uranus looked towards her.

The screams of her friends filled her mind, they flashed before her hazy gaze, pleading with her, begging her to free them. Tears leaked down each of their cheeks. Her prince stood before her his lips moving without words as her head rolled over slightly...

And then came another scream, that of Haruka as she fell in pain, agony that awoke her from her stupor. She looked over to see warrior hunched over in pain, the monster before her, it's mouth opened wide. Prepared to break the woman with it's powerful jaws just as it had broken the tiara...

Blue eyes widened and fear raced through her veins. Haruka was in danger.

_Bu-Bump..._

Haruka was in danger.

_Bu-Bump..._

Haruka was...

_Bu-Bump..._

A light, more powerful than she'd ever remembered, burst forth from her bosom, filling the air around her with a sizzling strength. It pulsated, the screams of a dying dog echoing through it before the light died away, in its place stood a Sailor Moon blank blue eyes staring ahead.

She crumpled to the ground and with her left all will. The girls all gasped, even Minako who'd been awoken by the familiarity of the light.

* * *

A light formed around each of the inner court and they sizzled with color, each ones wide eyes blinking with comprehension, even the dark caped man clutched his head at the memories...

From the rooftop, Setsuna smiled softly. Under the moonlight she tucked away the small pen and moved away. She had no more business here...

* * *

Sailor Neptune glanced at the fallen warrior and then at the girl by her side. Her mind whirling with the recent discoveries. Sailor Moon was Usagi...

She shook her head and tried to get her companion to leave. It would be best if Haruka didn't try to hurt the younger girl. To many things were unknown what was best. The one thing she was sure of was that everything she'd thought she'd known had just been ripped away.

"Uranus, another time, please..."

Those green eyes looked at her strangely, she knew they did, she didn't even bother to figure out why though. She didn't want to know... She already knew to much as it was...

"Let's go Neptune."

They came under the veil of darkness, they left with the first rays of dawn. A new day upon her, Neptune didn't feel as refreshed as she should have.

* * *

Purple eyes stared with despair into the shadows. She was alone, all alone. Why? Where was papa? Where was her papa?

She was scared. She didn't like the dark, where was mama to sing her to sleep? Where was mama and papa?

Tears ran down her cheeks as she felt the cold wind crawl beneath her skin.

"Papa where are you?"

* * *

Ikuko watched silently as five girls entered house, four of them walking silently the fifth lying limply in their arms.

Ikuko felt a gasp escape her lips. Usagi!

They smiled sadly at her before walking past her, their presences demanding respect and their regal poise showing authority. Had it been anyone else she might have called the police. But it was not.

It was the warriors from her dream...

Tears ran anew from her eyes, her baby was a soldier and she hadn't even realized it. How could she have been so blind!

The loud ring of the telephone distracted her from her thoughts, she walked numbly to pick it up, answering in the traditional fashion with a quiet moshi moshi.

The voice that spoke back shook life back into her.

"Ikuko, is she- is she okay?"

Michiru. Michiru had fought beside Usagi, why hadn't she stopped this! Why hadn't the woman stopped this!

"She's unconscious," she whispered back, fear overwhelming her once more. What if her child didn't live through this fatal attack? How could such things after she'd just gotten well? It'd only been a week since she didn't awaken, how many more incidents would there be? How much more dangerous would these attacks become?

"I see," answered the other woman softly, the sorrow and confusion swamping her voice. Why didn't this woman who claimed to care so much stop this!

"Why..." she whispered, "Why?"

The silence was almost tangible as she awaited with baited breath for the answer. She received none that night for the line went suddenly dead and Ikuko had to fight back the tears.

Why?

* * *

Ami stared at their fallen leader and softly pushed away the golden locks, revealing a beautiful crescent of shimmering sunlight. She shut her eyes silently and knew already the other girls had done the same.

There was no reason to question the reasons, the feelings, they just did. She just did. She just was.

"Mercury power," she muttered almost noiselessly the others followed suit and they each glowed in unison, lighting up the room with a white more luminous than the moon that now seeped below the horizon, dawn was upon them.

"Mars power,"

"Jupiter power,"

"Venus power,"

The light died down as quickly as it came, the darkness of night slithering away at their presence. She almost smiled as those blue eyes opened but she didn't have time. There was never enough time...

She turned her head to her leader, the head warrior of Princess Serenity's court.

"Your highness," spoke the woman, and they all fell to their knees.

"Your foolishness almost cost us your life."

Silence followed the proclamation, just as she knew it would. They had not the time for the beautiful words their princess so loved to play with, they were sworn by duty, and held together by love. They were the Senshi of love and justice. They were the inner princesses of the lost silver millennium.

"Your highness, what you have done is imbecilic and very unbecoming of you. We are warriors sworn to serve you, it was our duty, our right, and our decision. You have stolen from us the memories given to our host to protect you!"

Shivers ran down the young princess's form, not from the cold but from the seriousness. The young one was the reincarnation of the child they protected and it showed greatly. However she felt the maternal love well up inside her all the more at the broken woman.

Their princess was kind and considerate, but this woman was beyond that, this woman had thought only of those she cared about. Something their princess had not done. Their princess had followed her heart and lead them all to destruction. This one had done the same only different. This woman had faced the darkness alone and locked them away. Something their princess would never have allowed. It made her cherish the girl even more.

"I won't loose anymore. I cant!"

"You have no faith in us?"

She knew their leader was not so cold. She knew that the princess of Venus lived, like her people, off the souls around her. Tunning in on the life around her. To be locked in the darkness with no such souls to taste... she knew the fate that awaited those who did not eat, she'd felt it herself. Even pain was better than the hollowness.

Tears leaked from their princess's eyes, the liquid sadness and fear. She feared them, her protectors?

"You almost died against Beryl..."

"And we should have, but you sustain us! Your undying love for us gave us strength when you had none. Can you not see that we can- will live as long as you do! Had you died tonight you would have for shamed us all-"

Her words cut off as the world around her flickered. They were not free, but they could be in battle. They would be in the darkness so long as there was no reason to protect their princess. However, the strength of her majesty was falling. Her spirit crushed under the immense weight of the darkness that was coming.

It would only be awhile before they were free, and until then they would pound relentlessly on the bonds separating them from the light. Her light.

They _would_ be free once more.

The would.


	13. Chapter 13

Alone

Haruka didn't understand, why was Michiru acting so weird? What was going on that had made her go from anger to that stoic look... No, no it wasn't stoic. Michiru's stoic was still cold, and her eyes would glare steel daggers. This, this was just so emotionless. As though she were lost in her mind, like Usagi had been...

Usagi...

The name brought a breath of warmth to her face and a pain to her heart. She wanted so bad to go see her, to hold her in her arms, to kiss those soft tasty lips, but Michiru had said not to. Telling her that Usagi was ill at the moment.

Haruka didn't believe a word of it.

But that made her even more confused. Why would Michiru lie over something like that?What was it that had shaken her so badly?

She cursed darkly and glared at the mirror. They needed to hurry, the silence was growing closer, stronger. And still they had not a single talisman. What if they could not find them in time? What if-

She cut herself off from the wicked thoughts. She shouldn't be pondering such things. They would find the talismans, they just had to...

Sighing she laid her head in her hands and saw the flash of white pierce her eyes. The screams of the moon warrior that had mixed in with her own. Only the other senshi's had been filled with terror while hers with agony.

She wanted to scream, she wanted to blow that stupid twit apart with her powers and destroy the on who had hurt her Usagi, her koneko...

But those eyes. The blank look in them when she'd seen her fall to the ground. She'd looked so weak, she didn't look like the coward that had run away. She looked like something else... Someone else...

But who she wasn't sure.

Why were things always so complicated?

She shook her head and stared down at her hands. She would take the three lives to save the world... she had to...

* * *

"Usagi," came her mother's voice. She didn't want to hear it though, it was to soft, to sympathetic. She didn't want to hear anything. She just wanted to fall to the floor and cry. But her time for crying was over, having drifted away with the wind, sailed off into the night under the moonlight... 

"Usagi we need to talk."

Usagi didn't want to talk. She didn't want any words to leave her lips, or the sounds of her heart might explode from them. She didn't want her mother to hear the agonizing screams that were pounding against her will.

She made no move to reply simply staring off at the horizon. She had school today but she wouldn't be going. She didn't have the energy required to haul herself over there. She could hardly sit up...

"Usagi... Why didn't you tell me?"

Blue eyes still watched the darkness fade from the Earth, watched the shadows cower against whatever object they could find. Clinging to whatever life they had. Hadn't that been what she'd done? Clung to the hope her friends might break her spell?

"I could not,"

A startled breath came from her statement. Had she turned she might have seen those black orbs water in pain, as though she'd been slapped by some invisible hand.

"But you can tell me anything! I love you! I would never turn you away had I known!"

The sapphires narrowed slightly at the words before turning to face the elder woman. Her mother.

"Would you?" the softness in her statement was cold, like the unforgiving death, it caused the woman to shrink away. Where had her baby gone? Where was the loving child she'd raised to care? "Would you still care knowing it was my fault Shingo died? It was my fault my friends faced agony each and everyday. It was my fault the moon kingdom was destroyed, that my past mother gave up her life...

Usagi wasn't sure what was wrong with her. She didn't know why she was acting this way. But the scream she'd heard. The agony in it that had echoed through her. Something in her had died with that scream. She couldn't loose anymore, she couldn't!

She turned back to the window, slowly and robotic were her movements. She still sat in her uniform though she was not Sailor Moon at the moment. She was Usagi, the once carefree girl.

The sound of her mother hitting the floor with sobs caused a small spark of life within her numb body. The woman was hurting because of her, why did everyone get hurt from her?

"My decision has been made," whispered the woman, sadness and worry laced into her words, Usagi turned to look at her in surprise. What was she talking about?

"You are forbidden to fight again, is that clear?"

Usagi looked at her mother as though she'd grown another head, was she crazy? Did she not just hear her? Hadn't she made it clear she would let no other participate in the fighting? And if no one fought the monsters who would protect the people? Who would protect her friends?

"No,"

Anger rose from her mother at the comment, Usagi wasn't sure why. How could she command her to something like that? She had to protect her friends, she couldn't be selfish!

"You will not speak to those Senshi ever again either."

Her eyes widened. What was she talking about? What had gotten into her? Why couldn't she talk to Michiru and Haruka!

"I won't let them get hurt! I can't give up my powers! How will I protect my friends if I do?"

Black orbs glared at her, more ferocious than Beryl had ever managed. She shrunk away from them.

"You will obey me, you are my daughter and as such you must follow my commands. As long as you live under this house you will not participate in these battles."

Usagi blanched. Her mother was dooming them all!

"Then maybe I won't live here!" she screamed, she pulled herself to her feet, prepared to use her powers to escape through the window behind her. A pale hand stopped her. A hand that pulled away the broach from her her bosom.

She screamed as the ribbons swarmed around her and became the form of Usagi once more. She stared up at her mother with confusion and anger and betrayal flowing away in floods. Her clear sapphire eyes wet with emotions and her hands balled into fist. She whispered softly before she fell to the bed in exhaustion, her words almost silent under the golden rays seeping through her room.

"I won't forgive you..."

* * *

Michiru stared down at her hands, hands that had once hugged the small, sweet girl, the girl who caused her such pain yet gave her such joy. Hands that were prepared to take away the life of three people so as to save the world from the silence. 

She didn't understand, she didn't understand at all! Why hadn't she told her? Why hadn't her young friend told her when she'd learned that they were Sailor Senshi! They would have protected her from the dog if they had!

And those girls, those girls that had glowed with life after the explosion from Sailor Moon- no Usagi! Usagi had glowed once more with life! But who were those strange girls. The ones who looked remarkably like the ones in the picture. Could they be the forgotten friends that haunted the night?

Could they be the forgotten ones?

But if they were, and Sailor Moon's light _had_ awoken them, that meant she had imprisoned them... But why! Why would she wish to imprison those who were obviously her best friends!

The answer came to her easily enough. Ikuko had warned them that Usagi was determined to protect her friends no matter what. But would she really seal them away? Imprison a part of her friends within the cold and unforgiving darkness?

She looked into the mirror at her side, already knowing the answer. It wasn't a question of if she would, the young golden haired woman already _had_, the question was if she would do it again.

Somehow, she already knew the answer as well.

She shook her head and stood up, things kept getting harder and harder, she really shouldn't have gotten involved with the girl, she had known the price to pay but she'd accepted it. Now though, now she wasn't so sure.

It was all to complicated. Usagi was Sailor Moon, that made a little sense, but she was still missing something. Something important that was the key to pulling apart all this muck of information. But she didn't have it and it would probably be best to separate herself from the younger girl until she was sure what was going on.

But their was huge flaw in that plan as well. Haruka.

What was she going to do about her friend that she loved so dearly? To tell her that the girl she liked so much was the Senshi she despised with such a passion would break her. And she loved Haruka to dearly to allow such things.

But what could she do?

There was nothing at all she could do damn it! She was trapped, not in the dark but in something else. She could help one of her friends with out hurting the other. She would be forced to choose which she wanted more, the sad and lonely child-woman or the hurting whirlwind she loved so very deeply.

She hated the hard choices she was often times gifted with, she hated them with such a passion...

She looked at the rising sun, it was almost time for school, it wouldn't do to be late, they didn't need the attention. They really didn't need the attention...

* * *

Purple eyes watched the dim light from the distance, maybe if she hurried she someone would take her home. She was so scared here, she didn't like the darkness, didn't like it at all... 

She watched the light flicker wildly and sped her steps before tripping and crashing to the ground. She needed to hurry or the person might leave her, she didn't want to be alone anymore. She didn't want to...

She pulled herself off the dark floor that looked like everything else around her it was always the same, always silent and always nothing. She didn't like it, didn't like it at all.

The purple eyes widened as the light flickered once more and she ran to grab hold of it, trying desperately to touch the soft light in her darkness. She touched a ribbon of pure light before it disappeared and saw blue eyes flash with surprise and concern.

And then it was gone.

She was alone once more.

* * *

Mamoru smiled as he noticed the two glass slippers beyond the glass window. He had watched her look at them once, those blue orbs longing with a sigh, she'd moved on and probably forgotten, however he hadn't. 

He'd remembered and unconsciously saved the money, even without his memory she'd stalked his mind. He loved her so...

And now, thanks to the bright light, her light, he remembered everything. Those passionate kisses on the moon that felt so sweet, that tasted so good...

He loved her taste, he loved that beautiful body in his arms, it gave him a swelling in his heart. She was so very beautiful. And her eyes, those magnificent eyes that sparkled with joy and life, he loved them as well. She was his princess, she was his in every aspect heart, mind, and soul. And it felt good to own so much of her...

He walked into the store. He'd buy her the glass slippers, the shoes fit for his princess, nothing was to great for his love. He'd buy her the world if he could. She was that beautiful...

"Usako," he whispered, not noticing the small gray pod that entered the shoes and combined with it. He didn't need to. All he wanted to think of was his magnificent princess and her undying love for him.

_My lovely Usako._


	14. Chapter 14

Alone

Usagi frowned as she walked slowly to school, her arms seeming lead weights, pulling her to the ground with increased gravitation. She kept her eyes firmly pointed to feet, it had been a week, a full week since her broach had been torn from her and hidden away in some strange place she could not find.

Sheno longer fought the darkness, sheno longer protected her friends, and now they stood beside her, their eyes almost frozen as they walked along the same road. Never allowing her the silence she was so used to.

The loneliness she was so accustom to.

"Cheer up Usag-chani," said a small voice by her side, she slowly turned her head to see Ami smiling softly at her,the worrisome blue that she had almost forgotten. Almost...

"Yeah Usagi-chan, we know you did it to protect us, but it was still stupid."

Makoto.

She shook her head at the girls, they still didn't understand, they would never understand how much she had sacrificed for them, for the world, for peace.

They only held parts of their memories, the parts that had returned to them when their alter egos escaped the darkness. They didn't fully comprehend anything, only that they were to protect her at all cost. And thatmade her hate it all the more.

She ignored the small talk they tried to converse, had it been any other time she might have jumped with joy to have their comprehending eyes look at her. To see the recognition spark in them as she often times dreamed of, but now... Now all she wanted to do was escape their watchful eyes and run into Haruka's outstretched arms.

Haruka...

She hadn't seen the other girl in so long, she wondered if Michiru had told her. If the other girl now hated her for what she was.

She couldn't bare the thought and a soft whimper escaped her lips.

All four girls were crowded around her instantly. She suffocating herwith their closeness, she felt trapped within them, trapped in her inability to protect those she loved. Trapped in her helplessness...

"Usagi?" they all called, the warm voices were melting her, she was so used to the cold, the frosty warriors she fought beside; against. It was destroying her, she was falling apart in the heat...

"Koneko?"

The deep voice refreshed her, it pushed away the people that surrounded her. It was Haruka... She felt her blue eyes open slowly to them, and felt a small smile light her lips when she saw her. However the four people were once more surrounding her, keeping her from the tall wind warrior. Keeping herfrom thesoft breeze...

"You!" sneered Rei, the fiery woman was before them all, her eyes burning, Usagi felt the heat pouring around her, like a raging infernoit swirled around her, not with wind but with ice. Burning ice.

"Stay away from Usagi-chan!"

"You've hurt her enough haven't you?"

Usagi closed her eyes at their voices. They didn't understand, her mother had fed them lies and they had swallowed them hungrily. Eager for something to blame besides their princess. They could do nothing about her, they could do nothing against her will.

She felt tears leak from her eyes at the extent in which they believed they should be devoted to her. More of her mothers lies she already knew. But her mother had said them out of love, that made it alright didn't it?

"Even now you bring her pain!"

Those hurt green eyes stared at her from beyond the wall of her friends, trying hopelessly to tell her it was untrue. Trying to tell her exactly how much more she meant to her. The look of grief told her the message had not been received.

"Please Haruka... No!"

Her friends cut her off, shushing her gently while repeating that it was okay for her to let go. They were there now, they would be there forever more.

Haruka looked at her for a moment before turning around and leaving. Usagi tried to break free of her friends but it was useless. They held fast and strong, like the leech clinging to it's victim, they clung to her as well.

Haruka faded from sight and she felt her heart breaking.

What had she done?

* * *

Michiru watched the exchange with a heavy heart. She didn't understand a lot of things, like why the girl had hidden the fact that she was a warrior or why she had locked away her friends within the darkness. However one thing was defiantly clear. 

The look on the girl's face when her protectors shooed away Haruka... The blinding flash that had saved them when Sailor Uranus had been about to be murdered... The soft eyes that stared into her friends green ones...

Usagi was in love with Haruka.

Michiru couldn't help the small feeling in her heart that came from the thought, the small prick of jealousy but she squashed it immediately. She cared deeply for Haruka, enough so to give her up when the time came...

But she couldn't allow this love to blossom until after she had her answers. And to get them she needed the small blond whose blue eyes glared with sadness and betrayal at the four girls surrounding her.

She didn't understand a lot of things, but she understood love and she understood heart ache; both were things not uncommon to her. Looking off in the direction where Haruka had fled she felt a bitter smile sweep over her.

She understood well.

* * *

Ikuko nodded her head silently as the child before her relayed the information. So the woman, Haruka had decided to show herself had she? What a persistent creature. That only made her hate her more. 

Why had she not been so determined in keeping her baby safe? Why hadn't either of them protected her child that they each claimed to love so much?

"Thank you Ami-chan, you and your friends are the only ones I can count on anymore..."

The blue haired girl smiled happily, overjoyed to be able to help her friend. Why couldn't those other two have protected her like this one? Didn't Usagithey care? Didn't they care...

But they hadn't. They had let her baby become burt right after awakening her. They had let her child be hurt once more!

"Tsukino-san?"

"Yes Ami-chan?"

"I- well... Usagi-chan... are you sure this will help her?"

She turned back to the girl, what was she talking about? Of course this would help! Her baby would be out of harms way! Her child would be safe from the approaching battle that even _she_ could feel.

"Usagi is safe once more," her words were soft yet held the strength of stone. She was unwilling to yield her daughter to death. She would not loose another. She would not...

Turning away, Ikuko left the room, the small broach dangling from a locket within her clothes. She would not loose another.

And with that, she squished all the whispered doubts that plagued her mind. She would not loose another...

* * *

Usagi frowned and walked slowly through the arcade, Mamoru awaited her there, in his hands a small box. What was going on? Why did he look so happy? How could he look so happy? 

She watched silently as he handed her the box, telling her not to open it until her birthday, a knowing smile on his face. Her birthday was in three days, and she knew he thought she would not wait. He thought wrong.

She carefully took the box and held it gently in her hands, wishing more than ever she didn't have to stand there. She didn't want to, she wanted to run from the building, from those knowing eyes, from that smirk that once made her weak at the knees. Now though, now the smirk gave her a dreaded feeling, one that she could not overcome. One that scorched her soul.

Something in that smirk scared her, and she only longed to be safe in Haruka's arms...

"My beautiful Usako, your even more radiant than ever."

She looked at him hard, what was he going on about now? Her fingers curled as he told her over and over how beautiful she was, how soft her lips tasted... Never did he say a word about _her_. Just the body she wore to house her soul.

She looked at him shocked when the thought occurred, the thought that had her backing away slowly with wide eyes.

"You- you don't love me!"

His blue eyes opened in surprise and he grabbed her before she could make it to the door. Pulling her to him in a crushing hug. She tried to struggle free but the last battle had made her weak, and Haruka's face written over with betrayal...

"So it's true..." he whispered, holding her more fiercely, she felt the need to escape rush through her. His monstrous form towering over her. She wanted Haruka... Michiru... They understood, they may hate her but it was pure and not this dark emotion that swelled around her, crushing her...

"Usako, I don't know who has filled your head with these lies, but I do love you so very much! How could I not, your beauty outshines anything that might turn my eye!"

She felt the tears leak from her eyes, and knew he mistook them for those of joy. She wanted Haruka... She wanted _her_ Ruka!

"Usako, I wont ever let that woman near you again, they hurt you deeply, I know, but I'll protect you from them. I'll protect you my princess."

She squeezed her eyes shut at his words. They didn't understand! None of them did! But what could she do about it now? Her friends were slowly destroying her and they had no idea...

She needed Haruka badly. She needed her so very badly...

She looked past Mamoru to see an Aqua haired woman walk by, her teal eyes connecting with her own for only a brief second. That was all she needed.

And they were gone, flushed away like the withdrawing tide.

In their wake stood a determined woman. Blue eyes shinning alight with renewed hope. Maybe things wouldn't turn out so terrible. Maybe...


	15. Chapter 15

Alone

Haruka watched the couple from across the street, feeling her heart shatter as they clung to each other, as her koneko was held by the handsome figure. Why did things have to be this way? Why did she always end up heart broken?

This must have been the reason Michiru and ko- no it was Usagi now. She was no longer hers, no she obviously had belonged to that other man before Sailor Moon had stolen the memories away. But if that were true why had the younger girl become involved with her?

If she knew that there was a chance for the one she clearly loved, why hadn't she pushed her away?

She watched with a jolt of surprise as the younger woman tried to flee from the man's arms, the glimpse brought herhope. Maybe there really was a chance!

The feeling died as she remembered those blue eyes screaming at her from this morning. Those blue eyes filled with tears that she had lost herself in.

Shaking her head she walked towards her bike, she needed to relieve some stress, perhaps she could out run her problems, if only for a moment.

If only for a moment...

* * *

Michiru watched quietly as the girl slunk through the shadows, the young girl looked so paranoid it was slightly amusing. But she also looked afraid, and that worried her quiet a bit. 

What could this warriorfear that made her have to come in the shadows? And why did she look so pitifully defenseless? Was she not the soldier of love that had defeated the creatures of the night with the shine of her heart?

"Michiru?" came the whispered call, she appeared to not wish to talk loudly, she wondered why? She had here friends now, what could she be afraid of? She had her man...

"Usagi."

Blue eyes whipped towards her so fast she thought the girl might have whiplash. She once more saw a glimpse of the fear pass through her.Looking into the big sapphire eyes, she felt the world stop spinning and everything around her just disappear.

Pain... Fear... Betrayal... They all stared back at her, the beautiful soul bared open for the world to see. And then, as they flashed quickly, like lightning in the summer air, it was gone, replaced by hope and joy. And something deeper, something she recognized by the familiarity of it.

Love...

"Michiru?"

"Usagi, we need to talk."

The younger girl nodded before reluctantly moving into the lamp light, her eyes moving around for any type of foe on reflex.

"Usagi," she said as she to entered the light, "I don't understand a lot of things... Some of them more than others... Usagi... why didn't you tell me? Us? Why didn't you tell us you were Sailor Moon?"

Those blue eyes looked to the floor, a single lonesome tear escaping. Michiru felt an overwhelming need to hold her in her arms, to tell her everything would be okay. She didn't understand why, she understood so little these days. Ever since she had met the younger girl whose heart bellowed purity...

"It's a long story..."

"And we have the whole night for you to tell it." What frightened the girl so much that she could neither stand still nor stop the shaking of her body. What did she fear so much?

"It- It started months ago, almost seven I believe," the voice was shaky and cracked every now and then with emotion, Michiru could only watch with a stoic facade that masked the concern building up within her. "Beryl was still at large then."

"Who is Beryl?" she interrupted, she did not remember any person by that name. Who could it be though?

"She was the Queen of the Dark Kingdom, they were the ones that destroyed the moon kingdom."

The mask broke. And she felt the ground rush to greet her. Usagi had faced the queen who not even their majesty had been able to destroy! Usagi had beaten her...

Just how powerful was the warrior before her that her power exceeded even their queen?

"I, with the help of my friends, destroyed Beryl, but the process was hard, we all almost died as well. They almost died protecting me. Shingo had died protecting me. It was only by hair did we survive. And even then it was barely."

Michiru nodded, she didn't know where any of this was going. What did the dark Queen have to do with anything? And why would the court be protecting her? Could she be... Was it possible that she was their princess?

"The Ginzuishou saved us and sent us each to our homes with no memory. And we would have stayed that way, only a new evil arose. Two aliens had come and they were stealing energy from the humans. I couldn't allow it so I fought them...

"Luna tried to get me to awaken the others, but I refused, if I hadn't they might have gotten hurt, and I would do anything to protect my friends."

"Including subject them to the darkness?" She knew her voice was harsh, but she couldn't find it in her to care. Did she even know the pain and loneliness within the shadows. Did she not realize how dangerous such things were?

"If it meant they'd be safe, then yes I would, but they were not in the darkness, not really. I ordered the Ginzuishou to shine for them. Besides, it was the memories that were locked away, not the souls. I would never hurt my friends like that."

"Of course, princess." she let the words roll from her tongue before she realized they'd even been spoken. However, she refused to take them back. The small pained look that the younger girl gave her was enough to prevent her from saying it again though.

"I saved the Earth and kept peace. I worked alone for almost four months after that, you and Haruka came on the second. Saving me from the monster I was fighting."

Michiru nodded her head to continue. She remembered that day, her and Uranus had thought her weak that day when she'd not even been able to defeat such a pitiful monster. After that their impressions had only grown worse.

But then she'd met Usagi, who was completely different in every aspect.

Perhaps that was why she could not help the feelings she kept having. She _had _thought Usagi different, but now she wasn't sure which was which. Did she speak to the kind hearted Usagi who'd risk everything for those she loved or the weak fool whose determination astonished yet whose heart got in the way of her work. Or could it be that she looked at them both and never realized it?

The blue eyed woman was about to continue, only a small rose flew through the air and stopped her. Teal eyes followed the path it had come from and listened as the younger girl gasped in surprise. A caped man dropped from the sky and Usagi moved back, only to be caught in his embrace.

Could this be the one that frightened her so?

"Usako, you know your not to be out at this time of night. What if a youma appeared?"

"Then I would have protected her," she spoke up, directing the masked man's attention from the squirming girl. Just who did he think he was, this flower throwing fool? What kind of idiot threw flowers anyways?

"You," he sneered, she narrowed her eyes at the comment, what was that suppose to mean?

"You could never protect our princess! I saw how well you protected her from the dog. Brilliant job there, Usako had to save you all and what thanks did you give her? Nothing. Not even a glance to check if she was alright."

Michiru bristled at the comment. How dare he say such things! And he said he'd saw it eh?

"If you were there, why didn't you help? Why didn't you protect her? I don't remember seeing you at the fight, don't tell me you hid like a coward? Of course those pansies can't be to much use against a giant dog could they?"

Frozen blue eyesignited with untamed fury. She supposed he wasn't used to having a girl not fall to her knees at his ever majestic form.

"Usako, you should not be out here, your mother has forbidden you to talk to these... these..."

"Spit it out cape boy."

Without a word he moved as fast as the night, a white glove impacting with her face. She saw the ground for a moment and a scream lit her ears. The scream of Usagi...

She spit out the blood and looked defiantly at the young man, he looked surprised, almost sorry for what he'd done. She didn't care, she would not forgive him.

A small blond pushed past him, he tried to grab her back but the blue eyed princess only avoided his touch and enveloped her in a hug. She glared frosty teal eyes at his wide blue ones. Daring him to make a move.

"Usako?"

She turned tohim with watery eyes.

He slunk away from the hurtful expression and disappeared into the night. She wasn't sure where but it mattered not to her. The princess only cried into her shirt, her blue eyed princess...

"Usagi, it's okay... Is he... is he the one from earlier?"

The small nod answered her question easily. But it filled it anew with even more, with each answered one.

Things were getting so complicated. She almost longed for the old days when she to fought alone against the clutches of evil. But one look at the sobbing teen made it clear she would do it all again if asked.

The little imp had wormed her way into her heart, and Michiru felt a surge of protectiveness overwhelm her. The strange feeling left her breathless, but it felt so... so right...

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm so weak. I can't even defend my friends... Why am I always so useless?"

She smiled down softly and lifted the petite chin so that the blue orbs stared into her own. She allowed all of her shields down and gave the young woman free access to her soul, showing her the stormy seas that churned within.

"You are not weak,"

She stared down at the girl. At the princess who had given up so much.

_You are not weak.

* * *

_

Purple eyes smiled as the light appeared once more, only this time pulsating with warmth. She reached out to touch it and felt a hum of love flow through her. Who was this person that they glowed so even with such sorrow?

She felt the darkness around her fade a little at it's warmth, such a sweet shine, so full of life. She wanted to bathe in its glow, to be swallowed up in its majesty.

But she also wanted her papa. He had said he would protect her when mama became an angel. Where was papa?

The light pulled her towards it, trying to soothe her pain. She felt a smile stretch across her lips. Whoever owned this soul was truly beautiful indeed.

"Please, I can't leave papa!"

The light hummed in response and she saw two blue eyes stare back through the light at her. Blue eyes that shimmered with an abundance of love. She felt the hot tears cling to her and bid the light farewell. She was lonely, but she would wait for papa to come. She couldn't leave without him or he'd be sad...

The light died away slowly, reluctant to leave her. She smiled at its kindness. Something no one ever showed the strange girl...

And it was gone almost as quickly as it came, leaving it's traces in the form of winking stars.

The darkness didn't feel so dark after that...


	16. Chapter 16

Alone

Usagi glared at her mother, why were they doing this? Why were they trying to keep her from her friends?

"Usagi don't you give me that look. Mamoru came by and told me that you were out past dark, you know you were not to leave your room and you have specifically disobey me!"

"You won't let me see my friends, how else am I to see Haruka and Michiru if you refuse to let me see them during the day!"

There was a long silence in which both daughter and mother faced each other, neither willing to back down in the argument.

"I have forbidden you to see them, you have disobeyed me Tsukino Usagi."

"Your rules are wrong, they are my friends and I care deeply for them!"

"They have allowed you to become hurt, the girls told me about how their powers attacked you. Can you truly say your safe with friends who will attack you?"

"It was an accident! The youma moved right before the attack hit!"

"Can you not see what they have done? Can't you see that they hurt you!"

"They didn't mean to! Why won't you forgive them?"

"Because I almost lost you Usagi..."

She looked angrily into those black eyes. She didn't understand! Why were they all turning on her like this? How could her mother be doing this to her?

The woman turned her back from her, she thought she saw a small tears slip from the black eyes, it only made her even more angry. Why couldn't she see Michiru? Ruka?

"You will not leave this house again without an escort. You are to never be alone, this will be your punishment for disobeying me. And you shall not ever speak to either of the two ever again."

Her eyes opened wide. She couldn't... She couldn't!

"Don't even bother trying to leave through the windows, I've had them bared shut."

The older woman left, Usagi fled to her room. Why were they doing this to her? Couldn't they see how much it hurt her? How much they were hurting her?

She fell to her bed in tears. She hated this! Why couldn't they see what they were doing? WHY?

"Usagi-chan..." spoke the small black cat, her eyes brimming with tears as well. "Usagi-chan, please don't cry, it'll be okay!"

The words didn't feel as comforting as they should have. She felt weak, she couldn't even stand up to her own family, how could she ever expect to stop this silence? To stop the approaching darkness that three talismans were needed to stop?

She shook her head, she didn't want to think about that right now, she just wanted to cry, to cry away the sorrow and the pain. Letting it wash away with the pouring tears like the rain that cleanses the Earth.

"Usagi-chan, why don't you open Mamoru-san's present? It's so very lovely, and tomorrow's your birthday!"

She glanced at the box and felt slightly curious at its contents. She really _did_ want to open it... But she couldn't. No, she wouldn't let them think her that weak that she couldn't even resist opening a box! But did it really matter?

They all would believe whatever they wanted, what they wished... the truth was empty in their minds... Looking down at the shinny wrapping paper, she felt her fingers itch. No. No she would wait until tomorrow, she would prove, if only to herself, that she wasn't so weak...

She glanced at the small black cat beside her before going to sleep. Maybe tommorow would be better, she greatly hoped it would be.

* * *

Luna looked at her princess, at her companion, at her friend. The little girl she had helped to raise on the moon was no more, washed away by the tides of darkness. But in her place stood a warrior, forged from the obscurity of night itself, a light was born. And with strength of the brightness, there must be an equal shadow.

But the warrior was unlike any before her, she fought with her heart, she screamed of a purity unknown to the bloody men and women that took the title she wore.

Scarlet eyes watered as she stared at the peaceful sleeping form, at the sleeping angel.

"Usagi-chan, what have I done?"

She didn't understand how things had gotten so out of control. What had happened to the Senshi who had fought off the dark queen Beryl? What had happened to the courageous soldiers who would follow their princess to the ends of the Earth, through hell and back again? Where had those friends gone?

She didn't understand.

She had helped the inner court to regain their memories not so they could destroy Usagi-chan, but so they could help to save her! They were suppose to hug her, make her promise to never again push them away. They were suppose to love each other!

But they showed no love. She wondered if they had perhaps forgotten it. She didn't understand, from her small place on the sideline how the girls could cause Usagi-chan such pain. Where were the girls who would die to make her smile?

She sighed and sadly laid down atop the young blonds small form. What could she do to save her young charge when the world speed out of control?

Then, as though someone had whispered it in her ear, she straightened stiff. The wind blowing her fur softly and the light reflecting it's inky waves.

"Don't worry Usagi-chan," she whispered before gliding off into the darkness with the grace bestowed upon her, the small golden crescent brightening her way.

* * *

Michiru sat quietly by the burning fire, watching as the flame licked and turned within the hearth, flicking the soft shadows across the walls and hazing the room with a smoky almost acidic smell.

She wanted to scrunch up her nose at the terrible fumes and open a window, but she feared if she did, she might use up what little energy she had to stay awake. Where was Haruka? She was never gone this long! Never!

The soft scratch of a door opening had her on her feet in seconds. Finally! O that girl was going to get it this time. What was she thinking staying out like that? What had come over her?

"Ruka!" she called, walking into the dinning room, only to find it empty. She noticed the open door and frowned instantly, that wasn't like Haruka at all, leaving doors open at this time of night... there must have been something wrong.

Moving to close the door, she felt something staring at her. She turned immediately and let out a loud scream as a pair of eyes connected with hers. Eyes that did not belong to Haruka...

* * *

Artemis watched the younger girl sleep, her face so peaceful and void of the emotions that had her worried so terribly. He shook his head, sometimes the princess could be so selfish. Couldn't she tell people were suffering? Couldn't she see her friends cared so deeply for her? And yet what did she do? She ran off and left them worried, left them scared after everything they had done for her.

The Senshi had been prepared to give up their lives to make her happy, couldn't she at least give a little in return? Why couldn't she show them the love they so wished of her? They only wanted what was best for her, they only wanted to make her happy. Why couldn't she see that?

He shook his head. He had heard Mamoru-san's story, had heard of how rude the other warrior had been, how he had tried to bring his love home, but she pushed him away. He had fled before she could actually tell him off, but still, it wounded him to think he had helped to raise such a... a brat!

And it was all those two's fault. If they hadn't appeared she would never have changed. Never have become so distant from them. But no, they couldn't just leave the princess alone could they? They couldn't just attack her, but also brainwash her against her friends, her protectors, her companions. He court.

They had stolen caused the princess to betray her prince, had broken the bonds of friendship that had saved them all before.

And now they turned the princess against her own mother. This had truly gone to far.

He looked down at the young blond taking in her few moments of peace and felt anger swell within his feline body, unmanageable rage at what these so called 'warriors' had taken from them. They had stolen a jewel that should have forever remained untouched, a doll to never be touched, but instead to be admired for it's beauty and strength. What they had done was unforgivable.

He raised his head to the moonlight and swore his revenge. What they had done was truly unforgivable.

* * *

He breathed heavily as he rushed through the white walled halls, barking orders to any he saw and glancing down at the young woman lying on the stretcher. Blood oozed everywhere and mud matted the wind blown hair. The beep of a machine was slowing.

They needed to hurry, he sped his pace and sprinted through the hall, nurses moving aside at his orders and staring wondrously at his fading form. He didn't really care at the moment, didn't have time. They needed to hurry, the young woman's heart was slowly fading. They needed to get her more blood.

"B! We need Type B!"

The nurses scurried around before one of them shouted over the ruckus. A shout that would quiet the entire room with a single breath.

"We're out!"

He cursed darkly, and sweat ran down his face. This was bad, this was really bad... He looked down at the woman, glass pieces burrowed within her throat, metal twisted melted into her arm, paint intermingled with her blood.

This was very bad indeed.

* * *

"Please Kaioh-san, I'm not here to hurt you!" a cat walked out into the light and watched the aqua haired woman relax slightly, enough so to shut the door and turn to look at the talking cat. Talking cats, she really did need to sleep if she was imagining such things...

"I see," she replied before holding her head, "this is ridiculous, cats don't talk! What am I thinking?"

The small feline laughed at her, she didn't know why, she wasn't even sure if it really was laughter or just some deranged purr from a partially bald cat.

"Please, Kaioh-san, I know you probably think your dreaming, Usagi-chan thought the same thing when I first met her. But please, I need your help. I must find Ten'ou-san..."

"Good luck," she muttered and watched the feline narrow its eyes at her. She just glared back. She didn't feel like dealing with kitty problems when Haruka was somewhere out there at this time of night. "I don't have any idea where that fool is, she should have been home hours ago!"

"What-" the kitten's words were cut off by the ringing of the phone. Michiru quickly ran to answer it, only to drop it when she heard what they said.

_This is the hospital..._

What would the hospital want with her unless... Unless Haruka...

She quickly grabbed the phone from the floor and listened as they spoke, her eyes wide and sparkling with tears. She promised to be their soon...

She turned to leave to find two expectant red eyes staring at her. She would have ignored them except she got the strangest feeling, one that she knew she could not ignore...

"Haruka is at the Hospital. She's been severely hurt and they've run out of her blood type. She doesn't have much longer to live..."

She grabbed her coat while the feline digested the information. Ruka didn't have much longer... Not much longer...

"Kaioh-san, what is Ten'ou-san's blood type?"

"B," she replied hastily as she grabbed her purse and Haruka's keys. She needed to hurry to the hospital. Not much longer...

The cat's eyes widened before she began barking orders. Michiru almost thought the cat a dog in surprise and turned to argue, only to find she couldn't. Those determined eyes, they looked so much like Usagi's...

She drove in the opposite direction of the hospital, the car's movements wild and jerky as she tried to get to the house she was told to go to. When she found it she waited impatiently for the cat to return, her foot tapping nervously and her fingers gripping the unfamiliar steering wheel.

What was taking so long! Haruka didn't have much time! She needed to hurry!

The cat raced back out to the car with a white cat by its side, each arguing as they ran. She was prepared to drive off and leave the stupid feline for wasting her time to get its stupid boyfriend. But then she saw the blond racing in behind her in pajamas. All but the black cat stopped dead when they saw her.

She glared right back in return. But the black cat, yelled them orders which they followed on instinct. The ride to the hospital was filled with bickering and sharp noises, none of which came from the silent girl in the backseat with watery blue eyes.

The ten minute ride felt like eternity, there was not much longer...

* * *

Minako watched quietly as the two cats yelled and screamed themselves horse, it scared her slightly to see them both like that, the hairs standing on end as though they would snap at any moment. She had never seen either of them act the way they were, normally they got along just fine with a few tiny arguments.

But this, this wasn't anything small, this was almost like war, and she knew well she hated war. She hated it with a passion.

So why were they doing this? Why were they arguing in this manner that caused everyone to be hurt and no problems solved. Why was she even here?

Luna, it appeared, was a mind reader, for she turned away from Artemis with a dark glare. Pleading eyes falling on her. Begging her for help.

She had always been a sucker for those eyes...

"Minako, I- we need your help. Someone is hurt terribly and needs blood, but the doctors are out. They need type B, Minako. Your the only one I could think of with what they need. Please help them! Us!"

Artemis interrupted her before she could decline or accept, his blue eyes cold and dark, she had never seen them like that... Apparently, neither had Luna for the small feline released a gasp and shrunk away for a moment before pulling herself together to stare as coldly back.

"Luna I can't believe you! You would have her give blood to our enemy! You have us ridding with our foe!"

Minako sighed as an argument once more heated up, she realized she'd find nothing of any value between those two. So instead she turned to the aqua haired woman in the front seat. She could feel the waves of worry escaping her, the sadness that felt so similar to Usagi's.

But this woman, this woman felt pain much deeper than Usagi had ever touched, this woman felt terror that brought a metallic taste to her mouth, and sandy feeling to her teeth.

How could a person like this be their enemy? How could someone with these emotions be as cruel and emotionless as Mamoru-san had said? This woman who held a bruise in the shape of a hand print. She wondered where it had come from.

But those weren't the questions she should be asking! She wanted to know why the two cats that so obviously felt so betrayed by this one action? What could be happening that was so terrible they fought as though battle were upon them?

"Michiru-san," she asked quietly, she didn't remember the woman's last name, she didn't really care either though.

"What?" snapped the woman, as though someone had just stuck her with some sharp object. Minako recoiled slightly.

"Please, what's going on? I'm confused... I know your not bad-"

"I don't need a life story," she cut out, Minako winced slightly at the words and twisted her hair around her pointer finger. This was not going well, not well at all.

"Ru- Haruka is in the hospital. I don't know why you were brought into this, I only know the cat made me get you-"

"Cat!" howled Artemis, seething at the disrespect of his partner. Minako frowned at him and gave him a warning glance to back off. He did so reluctantly and almost didn't after Michiru's next comment.

"I was not aware the flea bag was a dog."

Minako could only sigh and slap a hand over Artemis's mouth to keep him quiet. It would much nicer if she knew what was going on.

"Haruka-san is the blond that made Usagi cry yesterday, was she not?"

"Ruka-chan would never make Usagi-chan cry you idiot. She loves her, or are you, the guardian of love, so blind to such things?"

Minako felt shock run through her, love... No one had ever said anything about love being apart of this...

"She does not love her! If she did she would never allowed her to be hurt! I have saw when you disregarded our princess when she fell to the ground in trouble. The way you played with her mind!"

Teal eyes iced over and white cat was suddenly found pinned under the gaze, a stare that made him gulp softly.

"Say that again and you will quickly find yourself fur less moreover unable to make kittens,"

Minako might have chuckled at the threat if it had been any other time, or with any other person. But at the moment she didn't feel like having the frosty glare directed at her. She in turn sat quietly in the back seat listening to the roaring wind.

She didn't know what was going on, but she was determined to find out.

A glance at the soft moonlight falling from the distant orb gave her courage she did not feel, and the strength to move forward. Gazing up at the silvery fluorescent, Minako felt hope swell within her.


	17. Chapter 17

Alone

Usagi looked at the small box with the silver wrapping paper. It was so shinny and beautiful, she almost didn't want to rip it apart. Almost.

She sighed softly before letting her hands tear through the paper, shredding it easily with her fingers and lifting the top on a small brown box within. What she saw inside made her gasp for breath. Two beautiful glass slippers of green stared back at her.

She tentatively reached in to touch them, but then withdrew immediately. She suddenly felt repulsed, as though the wondrous green heels had transformed into ugly brown loafers. She _hated _loafers.

She placed the top back on the box and looked around the room. Where was Luna? She sighed and shook her head, the cat had probably run off to wherever she had been going for the last few months when the Senshi's memory had been hidden away. Not that she knew where that was, but her guardian cat had always returned home. Always.

So why did she feel so sick suddenly? Why did she feel as though something terrible had happened while she slept in peaceful unaware?

She shook her head and slowly got dressed, glaring slightly at the shoes that winked in the sunlight. Stupid shoes.

"Usagi?"

She ignored her mother, instead pointedly chewing her food.

She felt a hand grab her shoulder, intent on forcing her to face her. Usagi almost laughed at the pitiful attempt, she was not alive purely because of dumb luck, she _had _learnt to escape fiends...

Slipping beneath the arm, she stood placing her bowl in the sink and without a word went to grab her stuff, the tight grip on her arm stopped her.

"Usagi you will stop this nonsense at once, you have gone to far."

She looked at her, cold hard sapphires staring into blackened coal, she tore away her arm. How dare she say that _she _had gone to far. How dare she take away her friends, her powers, her life and say _she _had gone to far.

Why was she doing this? Why did she hurt her like this? Why!

"Usagi, I love you-"

"Liar," she spat, angry eyes only increasing in fury when the woman looked at her shocked, as though _she _had done something terrible. As though _she _had spit curses at her. It made her sick, the tear falling from her eye, the clouds ofwater forming...

The hand that whipped out suddenly took her by surprise, she hadn't expected it at all. She hadn't expected the hand to make contact with the soft tissue of her face, for the sting in her cheek to burn hotter than fire, or for her body to radiate cold more frigid than ice. She hadn't expected any of it. So when her face swiveled to the side from the impact she could only touch the spot her _mother _had just hit. She could only listen with fury as the woman gasped at her action.

She had hit her...

Her mother had hit her...

Her mother hated her...

Her mother didn't care...

Tears swarmed her vision and she ran from the house, the calls of her mother echoing like a hollowcry through the night. Like a soft haze on a summer's heated night. She ran for all she was worth, not caring that she was barefoot or that she didn't have any idea where she was headed.

She only knew one thought as the wind rushed through her falling hair and her face pulsed with pain.

They hated her, they all hated her...

* * *

Minako stared at the dying woman from behind the aqua haired woman, the sobs that escaped her throat terrified her. This woman, this person was going to die and Artemis wanted to let her? How could he be so cruel? 

How could he allow a human life to fall away to the darkness of death when she could be saved? How could he?

Looking down at the small feline hidden in her purse, she saw only revenge in his eyes. Even at the pitiful creature before them. The creature that was fading quickly from life, who would die if she didn't step in...

"I need to ask you ladies to leave, she's almost gone, we want to make this as painless-"

"No!" screamed the woman whose emotions churned like the stormy sea. Tsunamis and hurricanes blew through her soul and she could only clutch her hands together and out last the surges of emotions.

"Please miss-"

"Ruka-chan! Ruka you can't give up, you can't! Please... Please hold on!"

"Miss, you need to lea-" his words were cut off by a slightly raspy voice, eyes still shut and skin paling quickly.

"You," yelled the doctor, looking at the patient who didn't appear so hopeless, "you with the aqua hair, keep talking! Kori leave her alone."

Minako could only stare on wide eyed as the older girl dropped to her knees and pleaded, begging the other girl with all her heart to keep alive. Flashes of images passed between their soul and through her eyes, lightning from the thunderous tempest that bellowed out it's life.

She made her decision then and there, clutching the small wand in her pocket that she carried everywhere.

Stepping forward, she laid a hand on the girl, tears streaming from her eyes that brought courage to her, she could, would do this...

"She's fading we need blood or she'll die!" called an unnamed nurse, Minako stood tall and proud, her eyes clear and determined to protect and save. That was her duty, was it not? Besides, she knew love when she saw it, and she was not the princess of Venus for nothing.

"I'll give blood!"

The smiles and cheers that acquainted the words drowned away all the fear she felt. She knew what she was doing right, one look at the teal eyed woman told her so. And thus she ignored every curse thrown by the white cat in her bag.

She was the warrior of love, not of revenge.

* * *

Hotaru frowned as she saw the tearful blue eyes run by, something about those eyes called to her, she felt drawn to them, like a moth to a flame. They were so enticing... 

She ran after the blonde, watching her stumble and hit the ground heavily. She looked so fragile, so weak. But somehow she knew she wasn't. Somehow she knew this woman had the strength to defeat all of the nightmares of this world...

"Please don't cry," she said, smiling softly at the sobbing girl. She was so sad, why?

"Who- who are you?"

She blinked, did she have to tell her her name? People always ran when they learned it, not that many people asked for it. But still...

"Hotaru,"

The salty water had stopped falling, and cloudy blue eyes stared at her. She wondered why they looked so familiar.

"Hello Hotaru-chan, I'm Usagi."

"Usagi-san?"

"Yes Hotaru-chan?"

"You shouldn't cry, it makes the darkness stronger."

Hotaru covered her mouth when the words came out, what had that been about? Could it be the _other_? And if it was, how long would it be there this time?

"I know, I just can't help it sometimes..."

Purple eyes looked deeply at her, she knew... But how? Unless she was the one from her dreams... Could she be the one who tore away the darkness after she was sick? Could she be the light that had lit up her nights?

She shook her head, that woman, that angel, held a purity only someone untouched by reality could hold. Even the stars faded in time...

"Will you walk with me to school?"

The blonde haired woman smiled softly at her, and it felt like the sun had exploded before her eyes. Those blue orbs clearing from the tears. And even with them the light continued strong.

"Of course Hotaru-chan!"

Slowly, she watched the older woman pull herself up off the ground, puffy eyes dried. And she took the offered hand, walking towards the rising sun, towards a new beginning.

Looking up at the cloudy sky, she saw the her mama, smiling down at her with those beautiful blue eyes. Eyes that reminded her of Usagi-san.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Thank you...

* * *

Michiru watched as the younger woman was strapped in to the table and felt something similar to hope well within her. Haruka was going to be okay... She was going to be okay... 

She fell to her knees and listened to the nurses rush and scramble around. She was scared, but everything would be okay. Everything was going to be okay...She was going to be okay...

She watched her friend sleep, noticing every action, every swell of the chest and gasping breath. Every twitch and shiver, she watched it all, desperate for the life to flow through her friend, the windblown woman. None came, none but the torn shudder giving her life.

"Ruka..." she whispered, her eyes clouded with tears, "O Ruka..."

She was tired, her eyes underlined with dark circles, all night she had waited, all night she had prayed, all night she had begged the blonde before her to hold on, to stay alive. Reminding her she was needed for their mission, reminding her of the woman waiting for her.

The blue eyed angel that had lit their darkness.

"Ruka, please... please hold on..."

She remained ignorant to her words, eyes still in peace, frozen death lingering on her lips. Lips that once sung with life and radiance. She looked like the frosty morning dew settled upon the spring grass, so precariously holding to the last strands of existence.

"Ko..." sputtered out of the woman's lips, Michiru felt her heart clench at those words, the longing sound, the wistfulness. "konek... neko..."

She felt the jealousy overwhelm her, Haruka could never be hers. She would never see her as anything other than a friend, a sister. They were but family in her eyes...

"She's safe Ruka, Usagi's fine..." She chocked out the words reluctantly, watching with immense pain as the woman smiled softly, her lips curling under the rays of dawn, she looked like a goddess, so untouchable by the world...

"Good..." whispered the woman before falling back into peaceful contempt, Michiru broke down with sobs, never noticing the hazy blue eyes crying with her, for her. She knew nothing when exhaustion caught her in it's cold grips.

* * *

Usagi looked down at the strange girl holding her hand. It felt... odd, and somehow nice. Something about this girl screamed to her, something strange and deep. Like a fire buried beneath ashes. 

"Here we are Hotaru-chan," she smiled, squeezing the small hand in hers reluctant to let go. She didn't know exactly why.

"Thank you Usagi-san!" she smiled at the name, she wasn't used to be called such things. But she ignored it and let the girl go, watching her walk off towards the school. She prepared to head towards her own establishment, only she stopped when she heard something hit the ground.

Turning she noticed papers strewn across the ground and the young girl she'd just walked with picking them up. Her eyes widened greatly, how had they...

Her thoughts got cut off when someone pushed into the other girl, Usagi felt rage fill her. How could they do that? Those brats were bullying Hotaru-chan! Red-faced, she stormed into the courtyard, her eyes alight with anger and she was certain she looked like a tomato, but she really didn't care. How dare they hurt Hotaru-chan! Picking up the papers on the ground, she glared at any who came near Hotaru-chan, they all shrunk away easily, except one with a pudgy nose...

"Look at that guys, Hotaru's got herself a friend, how long you think she'll keep this one before something _strange _happens." Usagi glared. What were these kids talking about! As far as she was concerned Hotaru was a nice girl, and she wouldn't let these boys pick on her!

"Leave Hotaru-chan alone! She's not done anything terrible, I won't let you hurt her!" The children laughed and she stood with a terrible glint in her eye, a smirk on her face that she had learned for all of the monsters she had faced as Sailor Moon.

"Be mean to Hotaru-chan again," she whispered malevolently hoping her eyes were shinning eerily, "and I'll come to you in the dead of night when no one is awake to stop me-" She cut off and stood up, something she knew would let them think the worst they could come up with. And a child's imagination was a terrible thing, looking into their wide eyes, she could only smirk all the more.

"Hotaru-chan," she turned around, her eyes no longer glowing, "have a good day!"

And with that she walked off, knowing every eyewatched her go. And two in particular stared at her in admiration. Two soft purple ones that looked ever so familiar.

* * *

Artemis walked silently from the hospital, seething with anger and betrayal. How could Luna have done that? How could she have protected their enemy! The one who had brainwashed their princess with the terrible thoughts. 

He hurried his pace, there was only one person he knew to do now, with both the Senshi of love and the guardian of the moon princess turned traitor, he would seek out all those loyal to his cause. To the truth!

He would not stand by and watch these fools destroy everything they worked for! He could not... even if that meant leaving Luna behind...

The pain that tore at his heart when he'd seen her run in begging Minako for help. The way she seemed so desperate to help those thieves! How could she!

Artemis tried to push away the terrible feeling in his gut, the twisted sensation that left him breathless. He sighed and ran all the quicker. What they had done was unforgivable. He ran in the direction of Makoto's house, knowing at least she would not give in to these devious creatures.

She would never betray their princess.


	18. Chapter 18

Alone

Minako looked at the sleeping woman leaning against the bed next to hers, tears shimmering in her eyes. The scene before her had left her breathless, such love... Such untainted emotion...

Tears ran down her cheek and she felt as though she might explode. She'd never felt such strong emotions before... Never but once...

The scene replayed itself in her mind, the scene of Usagi-chan watching them push away the woman she now worked to save. Could it be that Usagi-chan... That Usagi-chan had fallen in love?

But she'd thought her moon princess loved Mamoru-san! How could this be?

How could she have missed it?

Staring once more at the sleeping woman, she fell asleep. Darkness greeting her with open arms.

* * *

Usagi sat silently while the teacher talked, her mind anywhere but on the strange numbers and markings that lined the board. Instead they drifted to Minako, where was her fellow blonde? Where was the warrior of love?

A soft knock on the door had her head swiveling to the side, only to see a brunette enter the room, Makoto. Where had she been this morning?

"Kino-san, your late!"

The girl nodded and walked towards the woman, bowing silently before speaking aloud, dark words that froze her blood.

"Haruna-sensei, I was at the hospital. Aino-san is giving blood, she won't becoming to school today."

Her chair squeaked back and long blonde hair whipped as her body shot into the air. Her friend had already been hurt... They had already been hurt...

All heads in the room turned to her, their eyes piercing her like sharpened knives. She ignored them and stared her friend in the eye. She saw only narrowed eyes glaring back.

"Tsukino-san," spoke the teacher after a moment, "will you please take a seat?"

She ignored the woman, her eyes still penetrating the girl before her, blue eyes still staring into brown.

"Mako-chan..."

"Yes Tsukino-san?" came the cold words. The class silenced and the two stared each other down. A hurt look on the blonde's face.

"How..."

"She's protecting _her,_" spat out the dark haired girl, interrupting her before she could complete the sentence. She didn't need to, the woman before her already knew.

She fell back into her chair, weakly letting her head fall and a tear drop to the hard oak desk with a tiny splash. The room was deadly quiet, the splatter echoing through the room of children waiting with baited breath as the friction rubbed raw against them all.

The sound of another chair scratching harshly against the linoleum floor and the soft click of heels against the floor broke evenly through the silence. Usagi might have even looked up, only she couldn't find it in her to see the pity looking down at her.

A small hand on her shoulder made her jump slightly. But she never lifted her head, that is until the sound of the shy voice broke through her, like liquid ice.

"Usagi-chan,"

Ami.

She felt more tears falling. Their splashes like the rain.

"Please excuse us Haruna-sensei,"

She felt two hands pull her to her feet, two hands numbly push her through the halls. She could only stare numbly as her feet walked numbly before her. Makoto's message ringing coldly in her ears:

_She's protecting her..._

Haruka...

* * *

Eugeal smiled as she watched the red head sitting before the computer tap her fingers anxiously. Obviously wondering why the daimon had not appeared, she wanted to laugh at her, laugh at how incompetent she was. But she couldn't, at least not now...

She might blow her cover and it wouldn't do to get caught spying.

She didn't have long to wait. Not long at all.

She moved away from the door and down the hall, the shadows flickering around her. Not long at all...

Her maniacal laughter echoed around the mansion.

Not long at all...

* * *

Rei felt a surge of power flow through her, anger and sorrow screaming at her, bellowing out it's name. She clutched her sides as it did, the people around her turning to stare. One yelling to call the nurse. She didn't care, nothing mattered to her but the one thought that raced through her mind.

Her princess was in trouble.

She pulled herself from the ground and ran out the door, her hair whipping through the wind. The yells of her classmates lost to deaf ears. Her princess needed her...

Usagi-chan needed her.

* * *

Minako felt the surge of power flow through her, stronger than the emotions she had felt now, stronger than the love shown before her. She clutched her heart, the aqua haired woman awoke as well, gasping in pain.

A grunt from her side told her that Haruka was conscious as well. But what could have been strong enough to reach all three of them? What force could hold such emotions they made three women breathless?

She saw the teal eyes look at her in concern, respect having come overnight. She looked back and drew herself tall. She deflated from the whispered words...

"Usagi-chan."

She felt as though she'd been punched in the stomach. Her princess, her friend felt this? She scrunched her eyes up as another tidal wave of emotions crashed through her, and felt the comforting presence of the other woman beside her.

She wondered for a moment why it felt so familiar.

But then she could only think of the young blonde who felt so much pain. She could only think of her princess that she would die for. Her blue eyed princess...

* * *

Haruna tried not to glare, she really did. But when Mizuno-san had left with Usa... Tsukino-san, she couldn't help it. She couldn't help the anger that filled her, or the detention that popped from her mouth. Really she couldn't.

But Kino-san should have known better, were they not the best of friends? True they had all been a little distant lately, and it was also true that they all had been a little cold but still! What had just happened was unreasonable!

She looked out the door the two had left from and saw the flash of pain that flashed across Kino-san's features.

She couldn't find it in her to care.

* * *

Mamoru smiled darkly from the rooftop as he watched the sleeping woman grimace in pain. Knowing she deserved it, she had stolen from him the only thing he held close to him. She had ripped away his love, his life.

Her heavy breathing showed how completely vulnerable she was, and he felt a need to rise within him to stop it, to wrap his hands around the air passage and make those terrible eyes shut forever. Those eyes that his Usako now loved.

A small movement captured his eye and he saw the aqua haired woman bow over in agony. He felt something within him stir at the movement.

He felt sorry for hitting her, he really did. He hadn't meant to, but she'd made him so angry. She'd made him feel that terrible feeling in his gut when he could not protect his princess. He hated that feeling. And knew it was no reason to hit a woman.

He really hadn't meant to.

But he had...

He sighed and turned away, he didn't like watching ladies suffer. Not _real _ladies like her and Usako. It made him feel terrible, and that awful feeling would attack him head on. He didn't like that sensation. He didn't like it at all.

But she gave it to him, and he reluctantly lived with it. Those teal eyes glaring with shock and despise.

The impression of small bugs eating away at his heart. Of hurricanes of sand gnawing away at his stomach.

He hated that feeling.

The feeling they called guilt...


	19. Chapter 19

Alone

Her loud shoes clinked heavily against the linoleum floor beneath them, showering her ears with an array of echoes from a blaring Television and a loud beep coming from the kitchen. The smell of smoke laid heavily in the air, and a black cloud was silently leaking from a door. Ami easily sat down her friend and touched the door with the back of her hands.

They had just made it to Usagi-chan's house, after having left school. Only to find this mess when they returned. She wondered vaugely where Tsukino-san was. Shouldn't she be at home? Unless something had happened between her and Usagi-chan. A fight Perhaps?

She backed away in surprise at the warmth from the peeling white paint. Careful not to touch the door with her hands, she wrapped a nearby cloth around a golden doorknob, the sizzle of burning cloth loud against the soft beeping coming from the other room.

When she went to turn the knob, though, she found herself unable to, the piece of fabric now dripped slowly to the floor. She looked wide eyed at it and turned to see her emotionally distressed friend staring as well.

"Usagi-chan..."

"Transform, and kill those flames," she commanded, her voice rising to the occasion. Ami felt something akin to hope bubble within her, before pulling forth a bright blue pen. A wave and twirl and she was suited in the outfit of a warrior. Her icy water freezing the leaping fires towering around her.

The sound of a crashing building around her, caught her off guard, and she turned to move Usagi out of the way, only to see nothing but the clean entry way she had come. No fire, no dropping logs, and especially, no Usagi.

"Damn,"

* * *

Usagi ran up the stairs, a single thought whirling through her mind as she climbed each carpeted step, her eyes scanning for life. She found none, nothing! 

Running towards her room, she thought she looked quickly for the one thing she needed to find at the moment, the one thing that coursed through her mind, the one and only thing she could think of at the moment.

She found only a sweating heat.

Turning, she prepared to check the other rooms, only instead she heard a soft sound, almost clicking noise. Slowly, she watched as her dresser began to titter back and forth, the shoes above vibrating from some unknown source. She held in a breath and watched a pair of glass slippers tip over the rocking edge and time fell still.

A sharp glint of light brightened the stuffy room and a curtain waved silently in an invisible wind, flutters of daylight leaked through, illuminating the specs on her blue carpet. She felt her feet slip from beneath her, tumbling over the cloth beneath her, and she fell forward. Touching down on the ground with her arms outstretched before her.

A cry left her lips as the cool glass touched her hot fingers. A searing light erupted and she was pushed away with great ferocity.

A scream pierced her lips before the creatures form even flashed through her mind. The monster loomed over her, its glossy green form blinking in the light.

_Well Usagi_, she thought to herself, _Happy Birthday!

* * *

_

Rei straightened immediately when she heard the scream ring through the stale air. Turning immediately, she saw smoke rising in the direction where the shout had come from. Her blood turned cold at the thought that ran through her mind.

Usagi.

Spinning on the tennis shoes, she didn't bother herself at the thoughts that she was messing up her brand new shoes, or that the muddy ground was splattering all over her pants. All that she cared of was the smoke rising in the distance and the terror racing through her heart.

Usagi...

She shuttered and ran with all her might. If she lost her...

She didn't bother with the thought for the next thing she knew a familiar face was running beside her, aqua hair blowing in the winds. She stared wide eyed and almost tripped as she watched her pull out a small wand, almost exactly like her own.

"Neptune Planet Power, Make Up!"

Thunderous waves crashed around her and she stopped for just a second to stare in amazement as the light collided on the womans body, power raising every hair on her structure.

They looked so much like themselves, how could they be so terrible?

"Transform girl!" yelled the woman already starting ahead, heels clicking against the pavement. Knocking her from her thoughts.

"Mars Star Power, Make Up!" The fire princess ran with all her might behind the royal of the seas. Her mind preoccupied with thoughts of the tremors running through her heart. The aches of her princess.

* * *

Sailor Mercury fought away the fires as she tried to reach Usagi, fear trumpeting through her heart. A fear more cold than the ice she sprayed into the scorching inferno. 

A large blast from behind, caused her to turn in fear, only to see the cool teal gaze sweeping the room before leaving up the stairs. The princess of wisdom was for once stumped on what to do.

Following the impressive form, she felt a gasp fill her when she saw the blood and glass on the ground, and a single broken green glass shoe lying in pieces on the ground. The sound of someone behind her had her turning, only to see the passionate warrior of the planet of war behind her. Mouth open agape, she felt humility take hold of her and turned to watch the impressive Senshi knell on the ground before curse vehemently.

"Damn it all!" she cried and ran back down the stairs. Sailor Mercury, felt a slight hazy feeling pass through her. The feeling of her other soul taking control. She relinquished all control to it, gladly. She was scared, and didn't want to think or feel.

The darkness was peaceful, she would welcome it warmly.

* * *

Usagi clutched her arm as she ran through the darkened alleyways, golden hair darkened by the shadows that reached towards her, their long fingers trying to stop her, obscure her from wherever she tried to run. Not that she knew exactly _where_ that was. A sob caught in her throat and she tried hard not to let the tears fall from her eyes. 

Hotaru's wise words singing in her mind as she ran.

She had to get out of there, had to run. The darkness was fixing in on her, overwhelming her.

She clutched her heart as she ran and shouted the words that came to her mind in moments of crisis, the words that had saved not only her own, but others as well. The words that protected her world, her people, her life.

"Cosmic Moon Power, Make Up!"

A dull throb echoed through her, nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Where were her powers in these times when she needed them most? Where was the overflowing river of ribbons? Where was her uniform that screamed of justice.

A tear drifted from a sapphire eye, tearing through the wind and mixing in with the blood that flowed from her.

But she couldn't give up! She couldn't let the darkness overtake her!

"Cosmic Moon Power, Make Up!"

Once more nothing happened and she tripped over a small piece of debris, her limbs falling limply around her. She felt so useless, so stupid. Why was she always so helpless? Why could she never protect herself?

"Found you at last, brat!" smirked the monster, anxious for the next meal. For her.

A scream burst from her and she could only watch through half open eyelids as the sun slowly faded, the echoes of her screams vibrating around her. Where was her powers now? Why was she always so helpless?

* * *

Michiru ran breathlessly through the alleys, her mind racing with the unspoken question that lurked within. But mostly, it lied on protecting the one she had learned to care for. Her sister, in a sense, and she never abandoned family. It was not the way of the Neptarians. 

Turning slightly, she looked out of the corner of her eye, noticing the following girls, only they ran differently than she had first seen. These were not the same people she had spoken with earlier, no these people were much older. Much, much older.

The lost warriors of the imperial court, known for their fierce protection and quick thoughts. It had been due to this court that the princess had even survived. The Mercurian child having found the antiviral vaccination which had protected the princess from the spreading disease. A disease that had wiped out countless numbers.

And then there was the Jupiterians, boundless strength unclouded by the purest of blood, or so they proudly proclaimed. A great many heroes had come from Jupiter, the mighty lord of lords. But the moon, the moon was something completely different.

Whereas they were not weak, they held no great bronze arms, or steel biceps. Instead, they kept a purity of light within the universe. They drove out all political threats, with sharp minds, not much unlike their sister people, Mercury. And they all but despised war, peace holding much more love in their soft eyes.

Perhaps that was why she liked Usagi so much. The peace of not facing war, yet knowing the price of death. The clashing souls of the warrior and princess. The spiritual bliss that tormented both life and death.

Shaking her head to rid the thoughts, she felt a great piercing in her chest and knew instantly the cause, doubling her efforts, she was surprised to see the girls behind her do the same. But then again, they were her highness's royal protectors.

Sighing, she reminded herself that the girl she was trying to save, was actually worth it.

And besides, she didn't abandon family.


	20. Chapter 20

Alone

Haruka's eyes flew open and sweat covered her face. She felt suddenly weak, and her head hurt like hell. What had happened? Where the hell was she?

Looking around, she noticed a young blonde struggling with her covers. A young woman who looked oddly familiar. But who could she be?

Breathing in a deep breath, she felt small wires on her nasal, in her _nose _constrict painfully. She coughed in annoyance. What the hell?

At the sound, the younger woman looked over towards her, completely stopping any attempts to remove herself. When those crystalline eyes looked at her, she felt something well up in her. Something tight, and unforgiving.

Those eyes looked so familiar.

"Haruka-san?"

She stared for a moment before it clicked. And almost doubled over when the thoughts all came rushing back at her.

The headlights. The loud noise signaling problems. The blood.

She felt fear well up in her at the thought. There had been so much blood, the air had almost tasted metallic, leaking over flowingly.

And this girl, this girl was her enemy...

She straightened instantly, her back going hard, and her heart racing quickly. She heard the beeps of a machine rise with her own pulse. Making certain all uncertainty and obvious annoyance was not in her voice. She looked stoically at the girl who was obviously not expecting this reaction. She wondered for a nanosecond why.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

A look of shock and hurt overcame the woman before a large grin spread across her face. Giggles were soon erupting like an angry volcano, disrupting the atmosphere and such. She could only stare at what appeared to be a lunatic.

Blondes.

She ignored the fact that she was partially talking about herself because she never truly felt she belonged in that category. She was more of a dirty blonde, a more brunette than that ugly dishwasher yellow.

She hated the color yellow. Her Senshi sign, unfortunately.

"I-I-" she chocked out, her body doubled over as she wheezed pathetically, Haruka felt like being sick at the annoying reaction, "I thought you'd..."

Whatever the woman was about to say faded as she clutched her side in pain. The laughter abruptly stopping and for that Haruka was greatly thankful for. But the dose of familiar pain she felt destroyed all those thoughts. She felt as though her soul had been ripped from her body. It felt like the pain she'd felt in the light, Usagi's light...

Usagi...

"Usagi!"

Pulling herself up, she fell back in exhaustion and pain. Not at all certain why.

"Relax, Michiru-san is seeing to it. Usagi-chan will be fine."

Haruka turned once more to face the girl, her name drawing a blank as she looked on speechless. What in Caelus's¹ name was going on?

"What are you talking about?"

The heart-snatchers, the youma that steal people's heart crystals-"

"Daimonds, yes I'm aware of what they are..."

"Well, we believe one's after Usagi-chan. But Michiru-san will get there in plenty of time." She smiled a strained smile at this point, her eyes laced in pain. "Have faith."

Lying on the bed with her face towards the ceiling, she hoped, no she prayed, that this woman-child was right. She prayed hard.

* * *

Purple eyes felt the light leap out, so bright, so beautiful. She wondered how it had come, how it had found her darkness.

Those blue eyes within it took form this time, that of a young woman with golden hair, shimmering like the sun with its brilliance. She ran towards it and enveloped it in a hug. Glad to be away from the crushing darkness. How she hated the terrible darkness.

"Hotaru-chan?"

She stopped suddenly, how could the light speak? It had never done so before? Why was it so strong now? What was going on?

And best yet, how did she know her other form?

"How..."

The older woman enveloped her in a hug, crushing her, not like in the loneliness that came from the darkness, but in love. In brilliantly lit, passionate love she'd felt only from her mother back before she became an angel. She missed her mother so much...

"O Hotaru-chan!" she cried, the darkness could not even penetrate the unearthly glow that surrounded them now. Those tears like liquid stars, their luminosity never fading even with the sadness. She felt something she had not felt in so long, well up within her. Something strange and foreign to her.

She didn't understand how though...

Looking into those big blue eyes, she didn't care.

* * *

Sailor Neptune cursed at the brilliancy of the heart crystal shimmering before her. Praying to any deity listening, that it was not the one they needed. That she would not be forced to murder this child. She didn't- couldn't murder family. She just couldn't...

Such a pure person, how could she rid the world of such a beacon of light?

The noble of the seas of Neptune raced forward, her body gliding as she reached out towards the crystal. Almost there, just a little more...

A blast of fire threw her to the wall.

Crumpled she could only watch in surprise as a red head smirked down at her.

"Damn it all..."

A cackle escaped those ruby lips, and the princess could only glare. Damn it all...

Another blast of fire interrupted the beautifully shimmering crystal, only this time a small fireball from the martin.

She would have snickered behind her hand any other time at that thought. The dark haired priestess compared to a green bubbly headed midget with big black eyes and tinfoil pajamas.

However, now was not the time for such thoughts.

She watched the delicate crystal fall forward, only to be caught by a masked man. She almost croaked in annoyance. Him again! What the hell was that flower flowing pansy doing here?

Standing on her feet, she felt like sending her attack at him, instead of the Daimonds to prevent his ugly, and probably dirty (who knew what he was doing before now), hands from touching that beautiful shine.

Releasing a grunt, she blasted the woman with her powers, to watch with satisfaction as she fell of a banister. Serves the slut right, she figured. She really, really hated that dress anyways.

"Bring the crystal here you moron, I need to give it back to her!"

The reluctance of the fool almost made her blow a large green bubble of power at the idiot. What was wrong with him? Did he _want_ her to die?

The reluctance dissolved and the 'man' fell to the ground in a giant leap. The Neptarian almost screamed in fear. The blue eyed man gave her a look, but she pointedly ignored it. What was he thinking! What if he'd hit the ground to hard and broke something!

Realizing she was thinking of this... this thing's health. She abruptly stopped the train of thoughts. She wasn't worried about him. No, she was worried about the crystal! She really was!

Taking the outstretched rock, she held it within her grasp for a second, before giving a soft sigh of relief. It wasn't it...

It wasn't it...

* * *

Usagi felt the darkness die away, to be replaced by sunlight. Bright, might she add, _very_ bright.

"Usagi-chan?"

She listened to the voice. Mumbling something incoherent under her breath. She wasn't even sure what she'd said, but apparently the person speaking to her did. For a quick giggle escaped, and she looked up to see teal eyes smiling down at her.

Teal...

"Michiru!"

Wrapping her arms around the older woman, she clasped on tightly, refusing to let go of the neck she leeched on. O how wonderful it felt to be back in the light.

"Princess?"

Looking behind the aqua hair that cascaded her vision and obscured all figures, she saw two Senshi. Her Senshi, standing dutifully together, their foreheads shinning with light. She felt a sudden wave of nausea overcome her. How she hated that name.

She hated it with a passion.

Bowing on their knees, they pulled an arm across their chest, a fist curled across the heart and heads bent. Usagi wondered for a moment what was going on. She didn't remember anything like this...

"We have failed you Princess,"

"We have failed our kingdom,"

"We have disgraced our people,"

"By the light of Solaria, we claim the ancient rituals."

Together, a sword appeared simultaneously in their hands, before they prepared to plunge it into their hearts.. Through their hands.

Usagi felt a scream rise up in her, through her throat and stop them before the sword reached the soft flesh.

"NO!"

Obviously, they had not expected this, she wondered momentarily why before dropping the thought. Her friends had been prepared to kill themselves... No, not her friends, these were their past selves. Their alter egos. Her Senshi.

"Princess?"

"What do you think your doing! You were going to kill yourselves because you failed to protect me once! Are you nuts! Have you lost your minds!"

Usagi watched the women bow their heads lower in shame. She felt sudden annoyance that they could even _dare _to think such things. She abandoned all thoughts that they _might _be crazy when she saw the feral glint staring at her.

It was official.

Ancient warrior Princesses were crazy.

She smiled and captured them in a hug. It was good thing she didn't care for such things.

The blades disappeared and Usagi felt laughter bubble up from her for once in a long time.

Stupid, foolish, annoyingly dependent friends.

* * *

Haruka smiled at the breath taking sight before her. It had been so long since she'd seen such a beautiful sight, such a lovely thing...

"Ruka-chan?"

She smirked and ignored the tubes still sticking in her nose to capture her princess in a soul searing kiss. O how she'd missed such things.

Her fingers twisted within the golden locks tied up high in those cute little buns, she was so innocent. So untouchable. So unreal.

And yet here she stood, their souls dancing together with love. And she loved this one so much.

She just wanted to blurt it out, to scream it to the world. To tell her how she could feel nothing but numbness without her, and yet fear swallowed her alive. To tell her she could think nothing but her, that even this close she wanted to be closer. She wanted to just fuse with her. Deeper than the bright core that lit the dark night, like the moon hanging high in the sky.

How she loved her little rabbit.

Her kitten.

Her koneko.

They parted before she could even whisper a grunt, the door swinging open to show a nurses entrance. A very flirty, nurse might she add.

The look on Usagi's face when she was told how handsome she was, was plainly hysterical.

How she loved her little koneko.

However, all thoughts of the moon rabbit disappeared at the sight of a certain young man, cold blue eyes staring at her deeply.

She felt all traces of laughter leave her body, only to stare at the young man, and the small white cat on his shoulder.

"What the hell do you want?"


	21. Chapter 21

Alone

"What the hell do you want?" she asked, her eyes feral and cold. This was that man that had hurt her koneko. _Her_ koneko.

And Haruka Tenoh was not one to let people go unpunished.

"I'm here to see Usako-"

"You leave her alone!" spoke that blonde from the other bed. Haruka turned to look at her funny. What was she going on _now_?

"Minako-chan..." said the cat softly, not caring if the other humans heard him. Green eyes narrowed dangerously at the cat. The cat could talk...

"No Artemis. I wont sit around and watch you hurt Haruka-san when I went to all the trouble to save her!"

Confusion swarmed her head. She didn't understand any of what was going on. Not a single droplet of it. Why was the cat talking? Why was the weird girl saying she had saved her... Unless...

Looking at her, she noticed for the first time the bandage around the girl's arm. A small red splotch staining the white strip. Had she... Had this lunatic given her blood?

She felt something rise up within her at the thought. She had... She had...

"Minako-chan?"

All eyes swarmed towards the blonde in her arms. A worried expression masking all other emotions. Her koneko...

"Yes Usagi-chan?"

"Did you... why... Thank you!"

Haruka could only smile softly as the girl bolted from her bed and enveloped the other girl in a hug. That smile on her face breathless. She was so beautiful. So wonderful. How she loved this person, this innocent kitten.

Turning to face the blue eyed menace. She put up her best glare and watched those wide eyes unfold before her. Emotions that made him want to punch the fool in the gut.

Jealousy and broken pride sparked brighter than fireworks within those dark orbs. Haruka felt her fingers twitch before a soft hand on her shoulder broke her thoughts.

Looking up, she saw the teal eyes she'd been so accustomed to, smile softly down at her before glaring at the intruder. Why was he here anyways?

"What do you want?"

Haruka could only smirk at that tone. It was the same one she used when those goons from Kaito had been hitting on them. The sea goddess had beaten them to bloody pulps the moment they'd touched her breast.

She would very much _love_ to see this guy with a bloody nose.

"I'm here to see Usako. Her mother is very worried about her. And besides, she doesn't need to be here with the likes of you."

The hand on her should tightened, but she ignored it. That smirk was slowly disappearing to be replaced with a glare more terrible than the likes this boy would ever see.

"And what is that suppose to mean?"

"If your to stupid to figure it out, I won't tell you."

A thousand images passed her mind. Each of a death more painful than the last, more gruesome. More terrible. This boy was about to get his ass kicked, and Haruka would be proud to be the one to take his ego down a few notches.

"Why don't you leave, little boy, and play with those flowers in our pocket?" Haruka almost chocked at that. Flowers? This idiot carried _flowers_ in his pocket! What a moron!

"You... you..." her laughter came out in wheezes and the tube in her nose almost shot out at the terrible breaths that flew in and out at crazed rates. "You carry flowers!"

Those blue eyes almost turned to ice. Not that she cared, it was just... She couldn't even think straight as the thoughts swarmed her. What a pansy!

"I carry roses."

"You fight with roses," smirked Michiru. And Haruka thought she might dye. Fight with flimsy flowers! What did he do, bathe his enemies in their lovely scent? Profess his undying love in order to distract the foe!

"And you fight with over sized soapsuds."

The laughter died down. How did...

A triumphant look crossed the dark haired boy's face. Like that of a child realizing it was Christmas morning and could now open his presents.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me Usako didn't tell you?"

A gasp from across the room made him smirk all the more. She felt her blood boil at his words. Usagi would never have done such a thing. Usagi would never have told them, not their deepest, darkest secret...

Would she?

"Mamoru..."

"I suppose she didn't. Why would she?" his laugh irritated her, the beeps in the background speed softly. What was he going on about? "I'm surprised she hasn't already told you. But I suppose she doesn't trust you as much as she leads us all to believe."

Why was he still talking? What was going on? And why did Michiru seem hesitant, almost scared. What had this fool done to Michi!

"What the hell are you talking about?"

The smirk widened, and from the inside of his jacket, the young man produced a small compact device. One that looked terribly familiar. One that was missing from her Konko's uniform...

"You stole a broach fromthe girl you claim to love!"

The smirk faded and he stuttered out nonsense. Haruka rolled her eyes and turned to see a pale Usagi staring at the small compact. Haruka felt her anger rise at the ghostly look that haunted her face.

"Your more stupid than I thought,"

Haruka turned back to the intruder. Why couldn't he take a hint and leave? Could he not see he was upsetting Usagi?

"Is that so?"

"You don't even recognize a weapon of mass destruction when it's placed beneath your nose."

"What the hell!"

"Or do you not know the story of the Ginzuishou?"

She felt all blood drain away from her face. How did... The imperial... It couldn't be...

"Bastard!" screamed the blonde from the other side of the room. Blue eyes narrowed with anger. No, not anger, furious rage. Upon her forehead glowed the sign of the Venarians. Of the princess of Venus.

"What is the point of this! Can't you see your just upsetting Usagi-chan? That your hurting her! Leave Haruka-san alone!"

Those frigid blue eyes only glanced at her before the icy exterior penetrated her green. She felt something within her press on her. If that was truly... Then that meant that Usagi-chan... That her Koneko...

"Give me back my locket Mamoru."

All eyes watched the two, hers included. And the blonde held herself tall, regal. The form of a princess. The form of a warrior. Usagi, her Usagi, was a Senshi. Was the leader. Was Sailor Moon...

The man refused, but the locket came to her on its own. Flying towards her with its brilliant light. The same color as the one that had lit up the nightmare. That had vanquished the dark queen.

The broach hooked itself onto the girl's clothing, right where it normally hung. Haruka watched on in amazement as it did so. That is, until reality came crashing down on her.

Sad blue eyes stared at her, different from those icy cerulean that had just left. No these were much more open, more free. More livid with sadness. Haruka felt her throat tighten at those eyes that stared back at her. Not a word was spoken, and the hand was removed from her shoulder. She felt totally vulnerable for the first time.

"Is it true?"

"Yes,"

Fear permeated the air, undercurrents of shock and anticipation bellowing beneath it. It was like a storm, and she was right in the eye of it. The very center.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Would you have believed me?"

Haruka felt caught for a moment. Would she have? Would she have hated her? Would she have turned her back on the woman-child before her?

Never...

Hardening her stare, she motioned for the girl to come forward. The reluctant steps broke at her heart, ripping it to pieces. She was afraid. She was afraid of _her_!

When she was right beside the bed, she made her move. As quick as lightening, her hand shot out faster than the untrained eye could follow. A gasp filled the room. The hand connected with flesh.

* * *

Makoto walked hesitantly towards the small room. Her eyes trained on the ground. She was scared, she didn't know what at all to expect. Especially after having had a _huge_ lecture from Luna. She felt simply terrible.

But she didn't understand why Artemis would have told her things that weren't true. He wouldn't do that! She just knew he wouldn't! But if he didn't, that meant Luna was. But why would she do that? Why would Luna want to lie to her?

Shaking her head, she looked down at her feet. She hated this feeling. She wished things weren't so hard. That they could be as they were before that stupid spell. She wished Usagi had never stolen her memories!

But what could she do about that now? Everything had changed. Usagi didn't care for them like she used to. She only cared for those _outer_ Senshi and their powerful attacks.

It wasn't fair! Why did they get all of her attention? What was so special about them?

But then again, that blonde _was_ really hot. He even looked a lot like her old boyfriend. Sighing, she closed her eyes.

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to do though.

She collided with a firm chest and almost fell backwards, only to be caught by large hands. Familiar large hands at that.

Looking up, she saw two concerned blue eyes looking down at her.

Mamoru...

She felt herself blush. Before grabbing a hold of his midsection and letting the tears fall. He hugged her back gently. Only an inch or two taller than her. She felt something warm well up within her. And there she stood, allowing the young man to comfort her, alone in the normally busy hospital.

The tears, though, prevented her from seeing the small exchange of smiles between both the cat and the dark haired man.


	22. Chapter 22

Alone

The Princess of Mars stared bewitched at the sight before her. Both she and Mercury had been allowed to retain the bodies for awhile, and they had taken full advantage by spending the time mapping their memories, and explaining to the other what they knew. It was interesting, and they had become completely aware of the enemy they faced at the moment. They faced the messiah of silence.

Saturn.

However, when they'd heard the gasp from within they'd immediately risen to the occasion. Believing it to be Endymion back to bug their princess.

What they found, though, left them speechless.

Their before them, stood the princess, well rather lie the princess, completely entangled in the sheets of the Uranian, Both locked in a fervent kiss, long fingers running through the others hair. The Martian could on stare immobilized at the two.

They blushing parties parted reluctantly from an 'ahem' gracefully given by the Neptarian.

She could only look on in confusion at the scene. She didn't understand how this could have happened. Hadn't the princess fallen in love with Endymion? Hadn't she defied their laws, their customs, their lives to live with him? And now she lie upon the warrior of the skies?

And besides, weren't both Neptune and Uranus together? Hadn't they been bound by love forever?

She shook her head, she had hated politics anyhow. And love, she knew, was a politic she understood very little of.

"Princess?"

"What is going on here?"

She smiled at her shorter partner. Unlike most of her people, Lady Mercury did not enjoy the court dances in which word exchanges dominated high. She was particularly good at them, but she preferred to get straight to the point now a days.

"Ami... Rei... I was just..."

Rei smiled at the blushing girl who now lay contently within her loves embrace.

"We know Princess." They said unanimously before lifting their heads. A white shine taking them over before they returned to normal. Two bright eyed girl staring around with obvious confusion.

_We know.

* * *

_

Usagi separated from Haruka unwillingly. The hospital was about to close to visitors and she needed to get home.

She stopped dead in her tracks.

What home? Her mother had abandoned her, her house had been filled with flames. She had no home.

"Relax," smiled Michiru from behind, gripping her shoulder. "You can stay with us."

Looking over towards her friend, she felt a deep emotion well up in her. She smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around the older woman. Eyes shut tightly as she did.

"Thank you!"

"We need to talk anyways. There are some... things that need to be discussed."

"Like what?"

"Heart crystals,"

All bright thoughts drained away and they continued silently out the door. When they entered the car, Usagi could only frown. Listening quietly as the sea Senshi cranked up the engine and put the car in drive.

Once they were rolling, she looked out the window, nothing particularly running through her mind, but dread filling her heart with each passing second.

They arrived at the large mansion quickly enough. She figured that being a world renown violinist racked in plenty of money. Not that she cared. But it was nice.

They entered the house just as the sun began to set. Casting a hazy red glow on the green hair. She smiled softly at the sight.

Michiru really was beautiful.

"Come on in," spoke the woman, her teal eyes soft as she held open the white door.

"Thank you," she repeated once more. Truly thankful for the roof they placed over her head.

"What are friends for?"

Smiling at her, they headed into the kitchen. Michiru heading off to listen to the answering machine while she fixed a glass of water.

The silence around her was broken off by a young woman's voice.

"Hello Kaioh-san, and Tenoh-san, or should I say Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune?" The glass in her hand crashed to the floor. Shattering instantly on impact. But she didn't notice. She only knew what she heard, what the voice said.

"We found the three talismans, come to the catholic church in three days at four o'clock sharp. Don't be late. I'm willing to trade-"

The answering machine cut her off, and the sound of the date beeped annoyingly through the tangible silence. Thick enough to cut.

"I'm willing to trade information with you. Perhaps we could become allies? We both have the same purpose after all."

A chuckle escaped the woman, and the line ended.

Looking down at the glass at her feet, she felt the blood leak from her legs. Tiny shards of glass having embedded themselves in her flesh.

They knew...

But the crystals...

Someone was going to die...

Michiru appeared in the doorway, numbness over coming her. It quickly faded when she saw the glass. And like a worried hen, she mothered Usagi, patching up the small cuts, and pulling out the glass.

Usagi didn't notice. The only thought running through her mind was that someone was going to die. And her friends were going to be the executers.

* * *

Eugeal smirked as she hung up the phone. Her plans were set and the trap was laid. Now if she could just get those stupid Senshi to take the bait.

But she knew they would. It was as obvious as the sun and moon, as day and night.

They were desperate, the silence was coming and they would fall to their desperation. The chalice would be found, and they would take it.

And she would be the one to take it.

A loud cackle escaped her ruby lips. She wasn't the head of the Witch's five for nothing.

* * *

Haruka listened silently as Michiru relayed the information. Hope welling within her. They would find the chalice. They would find it before the messiah came and use it to destroy the silence.

The world would be safe.

Usagi would be safe.

Nodding her head at her friend, she acknowledged her understanding. Quickly exclaiming that she agreed. That they would meet the person. That they would take the lives of the three. They would murder to protect the world.

She would murder to protect Usagi.

After the messiah was found, she could be with Usagi forever. She could be with her koneko forever. O how she had cherished that dream.

"Ruka..."

"Yeah Michi?"

"I think Usagi-chan knows."

All hope was dashed away as she once more was reminded of the power of the younger girl.

"Are you sure?"

"Almost positive."

"Damn,"

Haruka had not counted on that. Defiantly not. But she didn't care. She would protect her Koneko no matter what. Even if that meant locking her in a closet in her room.

She paused at that thought.

That wasn't to bad...

A light smirk played on her features. Not to bad at all.

* * *

Usagi listened silently outside the room as they spoke. Her eyes misting as she listened to Michiru rattle off all she'd learned. And then her heart stopped when she became their object of discussion.

She looked through the small crack in the door as a smirk played across her loves face. Realizing instantly how terribly it looked twirled upon those pale lips.

"Ruka?"

"I think I have an idea."

Usagi backed away from the door and left the hospital. Her mind bedazzled with thoughts of her love and the terribleness of her mind.

She shivered with fear as she remembered the smirk.

_I think I have an idea..._

Usagi waked faster, the warmth of the day frozen suddenly by her fear.

* * *

Rei noted absentmindedly how nervous her friend was. But she tried to ignore it. Today was the third day after Usagi had been reunited with Haruka. And she'd been a bundle of energy since. However, today...

Today she scrunched her hands up and chewed her lips thoughtfully.

And it was driving her nuts.

"Usagi-chan," Rei said, having had quite enough of this irrational behavior. "What is wrong?"

It was more of a demand than a question. But the priestess could care less. Something strange was going on, and it was causing chills to go down her spine. Plus the feelings her princess was giving off felt like gushing water beneath her skin.

"I... Nothing!" squeaked the girl. An obvious lie if she'd ever heard one. It only made her more determined though.

"Usagi-chan..."

She was cut off when the younger girl's school appeared before them. She found herself cursing inwardly before stopping and taking hold of the girl's shoulder.

She forced those blue eyes to look into her own. Watching with increased dread as she saw the apparent worry cry back through them.

"Usagi-chan, if you need me..."

She was cut off by the arrival of the other girls.

Letting go of her friend, she parted. Gratifying the others with a look that spoke volumes of what she wished to tell them.

Watch her.

And she was gone. A scorching inferno drifting lazily to the school. She was a priestess, and it would not due at all to be late.

Not at all.

Still, she couldn't help but look back at the worrisome girl. Sighing, she felt like locking the girl in a closet. Goodness knew she got in enough trouble.

Turning back, she filled the idea away for later. Who knew when it might come in handy.

* * *

Haruka smiled as the beautiful blonde hopped in the car, her face a mask of laughter as she waved goodbye to her friends.

She just smiled at them and pressed the gas. The wheels of her mind already turning.

"So Koneko, how was school?"

"Great!" she yelled out. Haruka looked concernedly over at her. Watching with slight amusement as the younger woman's face scorched red. And those blue eyes widened comically.

"I see," she said, leaning her arm over the large seat. "And did you enjoy the time with your friends?"

"Yes!" the squeak was higher this time. And Haruka felt laughter bubble up within her. The blonde angel at her side was simply priceless.

"Well, that's good. You hungry?"

"Erm..."

"Good, I got you something. I think you'll like it."

She nodded earnestly, sending deep chuckles through her. Her eyes firmly trained on the road.

They arrived at their house relatively quickly, thanks to her great driving. Haruka quickly pulled Usagi from the car, noticing the clock read three ten. Fifty minutes. Just fifty more minutes.

She pulled the girl up the stairs before locking lips with the younger girl. Shoving her harshly against a wall.

The moan from the angel in her arms, sending tickles up her spine.

Grabbing a fistful of hair, she used her tongue to pry open the mouth, reveling in the sweat taste that assaulted her. Like mint and honey. The taste was so unique, so exquisite.

Bucking her hips against the smaller woman, she felt those slender legs wrap around her own finely shaped legs. The muscles rippling with anxiety and feeling. She wanted more. So much more...

However, she was on a time limit. So she took one hand and pressed it against the wall. Groping around for a knob. She found it easily and pressed the her sweeting hand against it. Turning it quickly while escaping the dazzled girl's grip.

She shoved the younger woman hard before shutting the door. Twisting the knob, and forcing a key within the small keyhole.

She heard the thump of her koneko hitting the mattress she'd placed purposefully within. And the squeal of shock as she made sure the door was locked.

"HARUKA!"

Wincing at the volume, she smiled sadly at the tiny compact in her hand. The one that prevent her from transforming and knocking down the door.

She ignored the scream and instead reached for the large couch located close by.

She pushed it against the door to make sure the younger woman didn't knock out the door. Not that she believed she could.

"HARUKA!"

"I'm sorry Usagi, but I won't let you get hurt."

The words sounded oddly familiar to her, and she heard a pause from within. A long silent moment in which she felt anxiety clutch her blood and hold her still.

"I love you Usagi."

And she left, not listening at all to the sobbing woman beating on the door. She met the aqua haired woman at the door before nodding softly. Her eyes not meeting the pitiful teal ones.

She had a mission to do, and she would not allow Usagi to get hurt. She refused to allow her koneko to be hurt...

Her angel...

Her life...


	23. Chapter 23

Alone

Usagi screamed as she pounded on the door. Her fist colliding with the dark, pale door and doing nothing more than making a hollow sound and bruising her fist. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she beat.

Why hadn't she seen this? How had she not noticed?

She felt so stupid, she should have known better. She should never have ridden with her. She had already known something like this would happen. And she'd gone ahead anyways.

"LET ME OUT!"

Silence greeted her as it had for the last ten minutes. She needed to get out. She had to. Her friends were in trouble. Her love was in trouble...

"_I_ _love you Usagi..."_

The tears were falling harder.

She had to get out. What if it was a trap? What if something happened to them?

_I love you Usagi..._

"I love you too Haruka," she whispered and fell to the ground. Defeated.

A chocked sob fell from her lips.

"I love you too..."

She clutched her fingers together at the hopelessness of the situation, her eyes clenched tightly shut. Why had she been so stupid? How could she be so stupid? How could she be so blind?

She felt helpless. Lost. She didn't know what to do. She wasn't strong enough to break out by herself. But there was no one else around. No one to save her this time.

No one but herself.

* * *

Haruka drove silently, her eyes concentrating only on the road as she drove. The tiny crystal in her pocket lighting momentarily sporadically.

She felt as though the world was falling down on her, and she could hardly breathe.

But she could, and she would.

She would not let the silence take over. She would not let Usagi...

A shadow passed over them, through the tunnel, and Haruka kept her eyes wary. She would not have a repeat of their last accident. The scars were enough.

They erupted into the light, only in their places were suited soldiers. Women with unfathomable powers.

She pressed the gas harder.

She would get the treasures, and then she'd save the world. She would not let the silence take over. No matter what.

"We're here,"

Looking down at the clock. She nodded silently and turned into the parking lot. Fifteen minutes until show time.

The crystal in her pocket lit brilliantly, blinding her momentarily.

Just fifteen more...

* * *

Usagi felt something rub hard against her leg, grabbing it, she realized suddenly it was round, long and kind of bumpy.

Her face heated up and she released the object immediately. Hearing it fall to the ground with a soft thump.

Maneuvering as best as she could, she pushed against a wall, only to fall atop the object when she bumped off a large object. A large object with whip-like wires...

The object beneath her suddenly rattled, vibrating the underside of her belly. She felt her eyes go wide, and jumped upwards. Only to hit the ceiling and have light fuzz before her darkened eyes.

Wait light...

Looking down, she felt throughly embarrassed, and picked the small, hard object up. A flashlight...

A very old flashlight.

Turning the light around the small confined space, she noticed the vine thing, belonged to a vacuum. And beneath her, beneath her was a mattress, old and yellow in some places.

However, as she shone the light, she noticed a small crumpled piece of paper lying on the ground. Rips and tears eating away the edges, and tears staining the ink almost unreadable. She almost dropped the flashlight when she saw it.

_Koneko,_

_If you are reading this, then my plan has gone as I expected. You are now safely locked away in an upstairs closet. And you now lie within the darkness. I don't expect you to forgive me. And I understand you probably wont._

_For that I'm sorry._

_I wish I didn't have to do this. I wish I could just take you in my arms and protect you from the world. But I can't. I know that, so I'll do what I can. I'm going to the church to find the talismans. I know you don't understand what they mean. I know you don't understand what they have to do with anything._

_For that to, I'm sorry._

_I won't let you get hurt though. I refuse to allow harm to come to you. If something... anything happened to you, I'd die. I can't live without you. I know that now. I know I need you more than I've ever needed anyone. It scares me, sometimes, to know you hold that much control over me. To know that I'll crumple if you so wish it._

_I love you Usagi._

_I love you more than I've ever loved anyone._

_And for that, I'm not sorry._

_I doubt I ever will be._

_I don't expect you to forgive me. And I understand you probably wont._

_Still though, I'll always be waiting,_

_Haruka_

The tears gushed from her eyes and she held the paper close. She needed to get out. She needed to stop them. She needed to tell Haruka how much she loved her. She had to...

Something sparkled against the flashlight, and Usagi turned to see a small device sitting directly in the florescent light. Something that dried her tears instantly.

Something that made her smirk through the stains on her pale, softly lit face.

Something Haruka had not thought of at all...

* * *

Eugeal watched the two Senshi enter, and instantly knew her plan had succeeded. They had taken the bait. And now she would reap the benefits of the overly passionate warriors. Such girls, they were.

And she too, was a girl. Allowing her full access to the knowledge that her superior obviously lacked.

The smirk on her face did not fade as she left to greet the girls. Not with the knowledge that those fools' talismans would be hers for the taking.

They would all be hers.

She readied the gun in her arms. Cocking it dutifully. All hers at last.

* * *

Minako ran with all her might down the street, her golden hair flying behind her as she raced to get to the house first. Well, it was more of a mansion, but that didn't really matter right now. She needed to hurry before something dreadful happened. And hurry she would.

"Minako!" gasped an irritated voice through the communicator. "We're in position."

She nodded in acceptance, not a moment ready to spare her breathe, she needed to hurry. To run. She had to get to the princess quickly.

Turning a corner, she bumped into a tall figure.

She released a quick apology before pulling herself from the ground. Not a look at the stranger she'd almost run over.

Thus she didn't noticed when those red eyes stared at her. Narrowed and still. She didn't notice anything but that she was out of breath and tired.

Very, very tired.

* * *

Usagi zoomed out the door as soon as light hit her face. Gone like the wind, zipping through an open door and almost knocking over a couple of people on her way. However, she stopped when a motorcycle skidded right next to her.

She felt fear that it might be some stranger, until she saw those cool blue eyes beneath the helmet, and the offered cap.

"Where to?"

"The abandoned church!"

A nod of acknowledgment was passed, before Usagi climbed onto the back and crossed her arms around the sturdy waist. Remembering quickly how tough the abs were, hard rocks thanks to the almost constant workouts and fighting.

The wind flew through her hair, and Usagi could only hold tightly and pray. Pray that everything would be alright.

It had to be...

* * *

Eugeal watched as the trap sprang. Observed with great vigil as the blonde walked right before the place she was wanted. The twirk of her lips exclaimed it greatly.

And when she watched as the red door sprang forth. She felt a cackle spring forth from her lungs, constricting her throat for the malicious ringing.

It multiplied when the aqua haired senshi jumped before the door, pushing her friend out of the way and falling victim. The sound of her body pressed against the red door bringing her a joy welcomed by her dark heart.

She left the shadows and began her part. What fun.

What fun indeed...


	24. Chapter 24

Alone

Michiru screamed as she saw the strange machine cocked against Haruka's chest. Knowing instantaneously what the red headed woman wished to do. She was going to blow out Haruka's heart.

She was going to steal Haruka's heart.

And with it, took her life.

"NO!" She shouted, above the roar that rushed against her ears.

She'd almost lost Haruka before. She would not allow it to happen again. She would not... Could not...

The bonds fell from her wrist, her feet trampled against the ground, against the stone floor. Clicks of her heels echoed around her.

She watched the red headed woman turn towards her. Watched the gun swing at her and take aim. She released a trail of tears as the energy shot towards her.

Not a second to dodge, not a moment to move. Just to take the hit, her eyes leaking the waters of the seas. She looked at Haruka as she fell.

And she watched her as she could no longer see to see no more.

* * *

Usagi noticed, suddenly, that they had taken a wrong turn. 

She yanked on Mamoru's jacket to tell him so, only to find no response, but the humming of the engine and the roaring of the wind.

She figured he didn't notice, and tried once more, harder.

Still though, she received no reply except his speeding up.

Se narrowed her eyes.

"MAMORU!" she yelled over the elements around her.

He ignored her, as he'd done before. This time though, she noticed a slight wince.

Anger raced through her. And she released his midsection completely, sailing on the wind and her eyes narrowed.

This, it appeared, got his attention, for he quickly jerked to the side of the road long enough to scream at her.

She took her opportunity to roll off the side of the bike and rush off in the distance. Mamoru's blue eyes wide eyed in her wake.

* * *

Eugeal looked at the crystal and smiled as it transformed. She had done it. She had found them. Now to get the next one... 

A large ball of golden light knocked her away, and she quickly jumped to the roof. Just in time to see the doors swing open and a blonde woman rush in.

"Damn it," she swore before hiding in the shadows. She would wait for her opportunity to steal the talismans and take it.

Looking down at the girls. She knew her wait would not be long.

Not long at all.

* * *

Haruka felt her eyes widen even more at her koneko's appearance, if indeed possible. Worry overloading her instantly. 

How had she gotten free?

How had she gotten here?

How had-

"Ruka!" screamed the girl, her eyes puffy and red from the tears draining down her cheek. "Ruka, you stupid, pig-headed, dumb... you idiot!"

She watched, stupefied, as the girl flung herself into her arms. Her hands reaching around her and holding her tight.

But she didn't really notice. Only that Michiru had the first talisman wrung through her mind. Only that her closest friend would die tonight...

Then another thought hit her.

If Michiru had one... Then that meant...

She looked past the golden sunlight streaming from those odangos. Further to the discarded gun lying still on the floor.

The weapon that would remove her of her heart. Of her life. Of her love.

She watched as images flashed before her eyes.

Images of her past, of her present, of her silence.

She knew what would happen if she died. She could prevent the silence. She could save the world. Save Usagi...

"Koneko," she said, her voice raspy as she strained for the words she needed, "listen. I need your help..."

A large block was swelling in her throat. Trying to prevent was she wished to say. What she needed to say.

"Ruka?"

"The three talismans, unite them and find the one who can save us all. Find the one to stop the silence."

The argument was coming, she knew it. And so she did the only thing she could. She kissed her. Kissed her hard with every emotion within her. With every fiber. With all of her soul.

She knew it would be her last, and she tried to make it wort it.

"Forgive me,"

She pushed the younger girl hard. Watching her skid across the ground out of reach to stop her. And then she pulled the gun to her chest. Wrapping a calloused finger across the trigger.

She shut her eyes and squeezed.

A scream drowned out the gunshot.

* * *

Ami raced towards the building, Rei and Minako at her side. 

They all stopped dead in their tracks when the shot rang through the air. Uneasy looks passing between the three.

The scream that pierced their hearts made them run all the faster though. And Ami felt her heart race with fear. Fear for her loved one. For Usagi.

Makoto appeared from the side, running quickly with them. On her shoulder Artemis hung tightly, his claws breaking through the fabric. They each nodded silently before pressing against the closed doors.

The sight that greeted them made Ami want to turn back and leave.

For their, lying on the ground with her hands fisted in Sailor Uranus's uniform, lye Usagi. Tears running down those smooth cheeks and sobs breaking the silence.

The woman in her arms barely breathing, and each small gasp becoming shorter and hollower.

The woman before her was dying...

Ami felt fear swell in her heart. And her soul shatter with each sob. Each sob she could not prevent. Each begging word she could not comfort.

"No, Ruka! How do I get it back in! Why won't it go back!"

"No..."

"NO! Ruka I won't loose you! I can't..."

"Forgive me,"

"I can't if you won't live! Ruka I love you!"

The gasping woman's eyes were slowly falling shut, and her breaths were slowly fading. The woman was dying quickly... So very quickly...

"Kon... ko... I... lo..." the words faded and the head rolled to the side. Usagi's scream broke through what was left of her soul. Shattering it indefinitely.

"NO! RUKA NO!"

A loud cackle got their attention, and she turned to see a red head sweep down from the ceiling and steal the talismans. The sword and the mirror.

She ran after her as her princess struggled to stand. Feeling her alter ego swim beside her. Their forces joined together for a single purpose. Revenge.

* * *

Usagi pulled herself from the ground. Grabbing the broach from Sailor Uranus's pocket. 

Blue eyes lifted skyward and she called out the transformation phrase that had become so familiar to her in these last few months. Since the defeat of Beryl.

The swirling ribbons wrapped around her, only this time with a warmth about them. A warmth she'd almost forgotten.

They whispered to her, whispered protection and safety. Oddly enough, the voice sounded like her mother's. Like that of Tsukino Ikuko.

The warmth died away and with it left those thoughts. Instead, she focused on her mission. The retrieval of the two talismans. The retreival of her friend's hearts.

She would not let another die. Not another.

An image of Shingo passed her eyes. Those terrible eyes with their bleeding tears. The same blankeness that stared back at her then stared back at her now. In the form of her lover. And she felt alone.

Utterly alone.


	25. Chapter 25

Alone

Red heels clicked against the marble floor, beating harshly in rhythm with her pounding heart. Her short breaths rushed from her and she tried hard to reach the door. Just a little further. A little further.

"Stop right there!"

Turning slightly, she skidded to a halt. What persistent fools.

"Venus Crescent-"

The attack phrase was never completed. And the screams of the girls as water rushed towards their sparkling boots made her smirk terribly.

"Hey I can't move!"

She turned and rushed off in the distance. The sounds of the struggling girls falling on her deaf ears.

And off round the corner she ran.

Into the darkness, into the night.

Prepared to reap the benefits of her aching hours. Of her hard work.

* * *

Sailor Moon ran as quickly as her cherry red boots could carry her. Slamming into walls from the frictionless floor sliding beneath her feet.

But she didn't care. She needed to hurry, and besides. She was always slamming into something.

An image of Haruka passed before her eyes. The rush of wind that had caught her, and the warmth of her body pressed against her.

That had been the first time they'd kissed.

And now, those warm lips lye motionless and cold.

So very cold.

She collided once more with the white bricks and felt a moan escape her lips.

If she ever found the janitor, she would kill them for putting so much wax on the floor. It was like skating damn it!

The sound of annoyed yells caught her attention, and she gracefully turned towards the hallway.

What she found had her stopped dead in her tracks. There, lying in a pool of gooey pallid muck, lie each of her inner scouts. Venus, apparently, buried deepest within, and at the oddest angle. For her knee was stuck, as well as her arms. However, her skirt had risen unnaturally high. Gifting all with the vision of her perfectly shaped legs, and smooth buttocks.

Sailor Moon could only laugh at the tomato faced Senshi behind her. Sailor Mars.

"SHUT UP!" screeched the passionate warrior as she tried to look away, but unfortunately her head remained glued to the ground directly towards the blonde Senshi. Whose legs were beginning to gain tiny goosebumps.

Hiding a smirk, she tried to think of a way around the glue. Unfortunately, seeing none, she bowed deeply and brought her hands together in a small praying fashion. An apology falling from her lips, before she jumped atop Sailor Jupiter's back.

Wincing as her breath hitched and the nature princess fell completely into the glue.

A mumbled swear greeted her, and she quickly jumped off, landing on each of the Senshi in turn before finally landing on the marble floor.

Turning to look at her friends, she winced once more before running off into the darkness. All traces of laughter leaving her. She was on a mission. And she would allow nothing to stop her.

Clutching the crystal on her chest, she saw a picture of Haruka smiling brilliantly at her pass her eyes. Those green eyes blazing with amusement.

And with renewed hope, she skidded off into the black oblivion.

* * *

Eugeal raced onwards, a smile tugging her lips maliciously. O how she would be rewarded. She would be praised above all. Her work down in history and her name known when the silence came. When _he_ took the world as his.

O how she would be praised.

"Stop!" screamed a shrill voice. Almost reluctantly she turned. Not wanting to see at all. Not at all.

"What do you want?" she asked, her feet skidding across the ground to stop her. She watched disdainfully as the moon brat fell face first to the ground. And she reminded herself to end the janitors life quickly and cleanly.

Yes, quick and clean.

"Give back those talismans!"

Insolent fool.

"No," reaching behind her head, she almost laughed as the little girl pulled forth that annoying little rod. With all its shinny jewels and sparkles, it was useless against _her_ power. Her fire.

"Moon Spiral..."

"Death Buster!" the fire zoomed out and knocked away the rod. She smirked as she looked at the setting. Only twenty percent. What a weakling.

"Moon Spiral Heart..."

She was once more cut off by a blast of fire. What a persistent little girl. Well, she would teach her to mess with _she, _the head of the witches five.

"Moon..."

"Give it up girl,"

The hollow crack that followed her blast sent a chilling smile to her lips. And she turned to leave. Only to hear soft whispers. Turning, to see what the annoying little girl was doing now. She found herself staring at a giant pink heart flying at her.

Standing stock still, she allowed it to hit. Feeling the loving purity crackle before disappearing around her. What a weakling. Child play.

Turning towards the now quivering girl. She saw the shaky breaths and the determination in her stance. In those legs as they pushed against the ground to fight back against the one obviously her superior.

Moron.

"You'll not beat me."

"I must,"

"Give up,"

"Never."

Rolling her eyes, she readied the gun. Aiming precisely before pulling the trigger. Knowing that she'd made it fifteen percent more powerful.

"Fool."

She turned her back to continue onward, only to be stopped.

There before her stood a green haired woman with scarlet eyes narrowed in annoyance. In her arms lye the Senshi of love and justice. Her cute little pigtails falling out and her eyes shut expecting death.

"What the hell!"

Placing the girl on her feet, the woman pulled her staff across her chest before twisting quickly. A full circle.

"Dead Scream,"

Falling back, she screamed at the terrible feeling of death washing over her. Of the hands of eternity clawing against her. She hit a wall and it was gone.

"Damn you,"

Wiping her mouth of the blood slowly trickling down her lip. She watched the woman suspiciously, noting the staff whose orb was glowing purple and the skirt swishing in the windless room.

The blonde staggered to her feet before falling to the ground in pants, her eyes glued to the sword in her hand. She figured that Haruka girl meant something to her, but didn't really care. What mattered was that oddly glowing staff and the green haired warrior.

"You will hand over the talismans,"

"WHAT!"

Deciding that the red eyed menace was crazy, she backed against the wall towards the exit. She didn't make it far enough when the woman took off the top of the staff and held it before her. Eugeal's eyes widened instantly upon recognition.

"The last of them..."

"PLUTO PLANET POWER!"

The talismans glowed before disappearing from her grasp. She groped instantly for them. And found nothing but empty air.

"Damn,"

Her words were drowned out as two very familiar figures appeared. She swore terribly. Little did she know, that would be the last time she would release such dirty speech.

* * *

Makoto rushed through the doors. Her mind a frenzy of worry. Her princess was in trouble. Her princess was going to be hurt...

The mantra never left her mind. The last images of the golden locks fleeing into the darkness swirling into the vortex of shadows like river waters. Like honey.

However, when the darkness around herself, melted away. She saw only the bright light of three lights connecting. Forming a triangle.

And at the top, like a great pyramid, sprung to life ab chalice. More beautiful than she'd ever before seen. Shimmering with goodness and love and light.

It reminded her, vaguely, of her princess.

"Heavenly Selene," whispered the blue eyed, golden haired girl to her right. Princess Aphrodite. Sailor Venus.

They all stared in awe at the beautiful light. But their awe turned to fright within moments. For there, leveling a gun at the three figures, points of the triangle, stood the red headed woman whose gum ball had stuck them to the ground for what seemed like eternity.

She popped her fingers menacingly.

No one made a fool of Jupiter's princess. No one.

* * *

Sailor Moon watched on in fascination from the ground as the two Senshi appeared from thin air. Their talismans before them, glowing brightly. And hope filled her as she watched on. A hope that she might not be so lonely anymore. That she'd be given a second chance.

And when those green eyes opened reluctantly, white light connecting a sword, mirror, and orb. How long her heart stopped at that moment, she didn't know. Only that she lived. Her Ruka lived...

And up, at the top of the three lights, rose a beautiful chalice of gold. Radiating with the same emotions that coursed through her blood.

However, in but an instant, those feelings were dashed away, a trail of fire preventing any of those Senshi from touching the golden case. And there, standing in all her glory, faced that red headed woman, her cannon poised ready to fire.

She felt a million fears race through her.

The sparks of battle flying around. Hissing chains clinking past her skin, narrowly missing, and ice grazing past the fine hairs on her leg.

Shots filled the air, drowning her in its crazed frenzy. At that moment, she felt adrenaline rush through her. Fill her. Age her.

She became the princess in a moments flash. Combining with the ancient royal so as to have the strength to defeat this foe. She would not loose her friends. Not after so narrow a chance the last time they'd fought.

Not after so narrow an escape from death.

She prepared to attack. Prepared to defend her friends, her loved ones. The scorching fire around them was already taking its toll.

She had not the time, for a great flame passed by her side. But she saw only a spark. Instead, concentrated on the red head running towards the chalice.

Towards the cup held high up surrounded by ravaging flames.

She sprinted forward as well.

And the race began. Each trying their hardest to catch the other. The red head in advance, her feet crushing the floor with the mighty strides. But she pushed all the harder, breathlessly coming up beside the woman.

And they ran through the fires, each pushing harshly against the ground to arms outstretched towards the innocently shinning on the perch of lights.

For a moment, Sailor Moon thought she might not be able to make it.

But then, just as those pale fingers inched towards the shinny surface, gloves wrapped around it. Igniting a light so beautiful and bright that all had to cover their eyes in pain.

Instantly blinding Eugeal.

"Crisis, make up!"

Butterflies burst around her, and in the place of Sailor Moon, stood her super form. More beautiful than the distant stars, and greater than the dew frosted flowers.

When she opened her blue eyes, the fires were gone, and there slumped over in exhaustion, were the three outer Senshi.

"You- You-" Screeched Eugeal, pulling forth the fire gun.

The shot of fire that blew from the tip, was the size of a car. The Senshi's screams echoing around the room.

All, though, were in vain. For the fire was easily dismissed by a wave of her hand. And those piercing blue eyes were directed at the cold, distant woman.

"Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!"

With a shriek, the woman disappeared in pile of dust. Her ashes scattering to the winds. And before them stood Super Sailor Moon, her hard blue eyes softening with tears at the look of pain and disbelief on her foes face.

That is, before those blue eyes shut in fatigue and the moon princess fell to the floor with weariness. Lost to the darkness once more.


	26. Chapter 26

Alone

Sailor Uranus rushed forward, pulling the small form of the younger Senshi to her. Holding the warm figure against her breast. The beat of her heart giving her relief, but also pain.

She'd almost lost her.

She'd almost lost her koneko...

But how? How had she escaped when there was no one? How had she overcome the odds against her? Could she be the legendary messiah? Could she be the soul who would defeat the silence?

Staring down at the limp form. She knew the younger warrior was not. The one she searched for had unlimited strength. This girl did not. She did not...

"Ruka?"

"She's not the one..."

"What do you mean?"

"She's not the messiah-"

"But-but... how!"

"The messiah has unlimited strength, koneko could only hold the transformation for that little time..."

They were staring at her, she knew. But she really couldn't find it in her to care. She'd almost lost Usagi... She'd almost lost her koneko...

Looking down at the pale face, she slowly rose to her feet. Pulling the sleeping girl with her. She found herself surprised at exactly how light the younger girl was.

Turning towards the newest scout, she nodded. Watching those silent red eyes probe her mind, heart, and soul. She felt bound, suddenly. As though her body had gone suddenly stiff, uncontrollable by her freewill.

Then, as though nothing had ever happened, the woman turned and left. Her heels clicking distantly against the cold marble.

Haruka held her princess tighter. Afraid she might loose her once more.

"Ruka?"

"Lets go home Michi."

"You're not going anywhere."

In an instant, six heads swung around to see a tall black figure jump through a window. Cape billowing against the wind. Haruka felt her fist clench in the soft folds of Usagi's uniform.

"What do you want?" She smirked at his dazed expression. What a moron.

"Hand over Usako, I'll take her home, where she belongs."

"Feh, get over yourself."

Those cold eyes grew distant and all the girls moved out of the way as he took a step forward. Michiru standing solidly by her side. Unmovable and strong. Michiru was always so strong...

"Do you know who you are talking to?"

"Don't really care."

A grip on her arm, alerted her to Usagi's awakening. And she held on all the tighter, pulling the small form as close as possible. Shielding her from the dark form before them.

"Hand over Usako, she is my responsibility."

"What is she a dog?"

"No, she is my princess."

Fury radiated her. Who was this fool to think he could control her? Besides, if what he said was true. Why had he not protected Usagi in all those fights? Why had he not shielded her from the daimons?

"She is no longer yours."

His face grew stoic, and for an instant she felt sparks of ice flinging around her, the winds cool huff chilling her to the bone. But it disappeared as quickly as it came. And she figured she had imagined it.

"She has and will always been mine."

Michiru stepped forward, her teal eyes narrowed and angry. So much that she could feel the storm as though it flew around her. Haruka could only hope a giant pitchfork appeared out of no where and she roasted the fool.

"Go fuck yourself,"

All thoughts of pitchforks blew from her mind, and she stared at Michiru in disbelief. Never before had she heard such foul words come from the kind, passionate girl.

"What did you saw wench?"

She wasn't sure what happened next, but somehow, she found herself on the ground. Empty handed, and yellow filling her vision.

However, when the soft thunk crackled through the silent air. She understood instantly. Green eyes rising to see a caped man holding his jaw while the shortest of warriors stood breathing heavily.

Pride filled her instantaneously.

"If you _ever _call Michiru-chan that again..."

The words were left off as she collapsed on the ground. Still tired from the last battle. Makoto rushed forward and caught her. Emerald eyes staring with betrayal at the man.

"You liar..." she whispered, and Haruka felt confusion wash over her. But she ignored it. The brunette's lover life did not concern her. Just that she needed to get Usagi home.

"Michi..."

"I'll grab her."

"Thanks," she headed to the door. Holding it wide as the aqua haired woman walked forward, her arms carrying the tired bundle.

"Lets go home Ruka."

She smiled and nodded. Before getting in the car.

The click of the door alerted her that Michiru was ready to go.

She smiled softly and turned out of the church yard. The wind blowing through her hair.

They were going home, for what felt like eternity.

* * *

Hotaru heard her fathers laugh from the deep recesses of her shadowed room, and pulled herself tighter. She wished he wouldn't do that. She wished he still played with her like before. She wanted her papa back. She wanted the man who loved her back.

Not the strange man whose laugh echoed through her entire body and filled it with a dread and fear that made the darkness all the stronger. It was so hard to fight already... So very hard...

But she would not give up. As long as she had Usagi-san. As long as Usagi-san shined so, she would be okay. She just knew it...

"Awe, is the little baby scared?"

She ignored the taunting, and hoped that the woman would leave, boring of her soon.

She did not.

"The darkness will consume you yet."

Purple eyes stared angrily back at the red headed woman. At her nanny. At Kaorinite.

"Never!"

The cackle of the woman as she left, sent even colder chills through her. Freezing her insides.

"Never..."

* * *

Mamoru made his way home slowly. Not certain at all how things had gotten so out of control. Not sure how he had lost his Usako.

What was wrong with her? Why did she care more for a stranger than him!

He stared up at the sky. He'd lost a good ally today. Makoto.

But he didn't care. It didn't matter at all to him whether she was with him or against him. All that came to his mind were those teal eyes staring at him with hurt. Those eyes that looked so much like Usako's. WHY!

Why did they remind him of the one he could not have! Why could he not have his princess? Was he or was he not the prince of Earth!

Sighing, he looked over towards the setting sun.

He didn't understand what he'd done wrong. He'd only tried to protect his love. That was all.

Was that so wrong?

Suddenly, though, as he rounded the corner, he had the most brilliant idea. For he was a brilliant man, was he not? The lovely prince charming, ne?

Smiling, he realized exactly what he'd do.

Brilliant indeed.


	27. Chapter 27

Alone

She turned the tea with her spoon, watching the waves form and beat against the side of the porcelain cup. Her mothers old cups. She'd gotten them in when her father had died. She remembered how much her mother had loved them. They'd spend hours drinking from them, learning good demeanor and manners.

She smiled sadly as the feeling of great power washed over her, humbling her with it's power and authority. With its strength.

"The silence approaches closer. I fear our time is running out."

Surges of tides rushed from her and she felt weak. Standing beside her was Haruka, she to worn from the odd battle they'd faced just yesterday. They could not take these hits for much longer. They would not last till the coming of the silence.

"How much longer?"

"Months? Weeks? I have no assurance, only the chills of the sea and the churning of my soul. The tides are deviating from their patterns and the creatures of the waters cry out with aching. Can you not feel it?"

"I do, the whispers of the wind are not foreign to me. But... But they speak of hope, of a light that will outshine the darkened future we behold."

"The seas, I fear, do not share such beliefs. The lights of our princess may not be strong enough this time."

Their conversation was interrupted by the loud ding of the door bell.

"I'll get it!" screamed the energetic girl from downstairs. They each took a moment to smile before standing. Visitors were uncommon to their home, and those that did come were normally important.

Walking out of the room, they found themselves facing a pair of policemen, the first a short stubby little man, and the second a tall skinny man who looked like he'd fall over should the wind blow him away. Michiru traded a look with Haruka.

"Are you Tenoh Haruka?"

"Yes, how may I help you?"

She squeezed Haruka's hand, remembering at once her dislike for authoritative members. They would be alright, what could happen now? Besides, they were Senshi, they'd be fine.

"I'll have to ask you to come with me, your under arrest."

Large eyes greeted this proposal. What was this man talking about!

"For what?"

"Kidnapping and endangerment of Tsukino Usagi. There is also restraining order against you from Tsukino-san."

She blanched. What was going on?

"You've got to be kidding!"

"I'm afraid not. Now please step outside with me peacefully or will we have to use force?"

Michiru felt her blood go cold. This wasn't suppose to happen! How had this happened?

"Please stop!" yelled Usagi, pushing past the officers to grab hold of Haruka. Michiru felt hope come to her. They hadn't done any of what they said. Haruka would be fine.

"Please move miss."

"NO! I won't let you take Ruka-chan..."

"Koneko," whispered Ruka, her eyes shut in pain, Michiru felt pity for her best friend. "Please..."

Tears running from the blue eyes, she separated herself reluctantly and ran out the door. Michiru yelled for her to come back and Haruka bowed her head in defeat before following the policemen into the police car.

She stopped one before he left.

"Sir, if you don't mind. Who is pressing these charges?"

The shortest officer looked at her for a moment with a hungry look in his eyes, ravaging her legs with his eyes. He did so with the same appetite as a hyena stares at the leg of its dinner. She felt suddenly sick.

She cleared her throat and he looked with an annoyed fashion back at her face.

"Some guy by the name of Chiba Mamoru."

* * *

Artemis pressed his white fur against the bubblegum pink walls. Wishing it would just swallow him up and take him away. Why even death was better than this!

"Now now..."

The words were lost and he stuttered incoherently.

"O Artemis," smiled the warrior of love, her voice sickly sweet, " did you really think we wouldn't find out?"

He made a guttural sound and looked around at the faces staring at him for pity or some form of the emotion. He found none.

"I-I-"

"You know what we do to traitors," said the fiery priestess a terrible smirk on her face. Artemis felt hot flashes of fear swell within him. They wouldn't... They couldn't...

He looked into his soul mate, his true love's eyes and knew at once:

He was doomed...

"Come here _snuckums_,"

With a terrified scream, he made for the door. But it was to late. They'd caught him. Had him held down.

"Mako-chan! Get the nail polish!" screamed Minako her fingers holding down the sly cat. "Ami-chan, grab the bows! Rei-chan close that door!"

Looking into those beautiful red eyes of his lover, he watched on in a stupor as the black cat kissed him on the forehead before prancing out the door. But not before whispering amusedly in his ear. Tickling the fine hairs.

"Have fun Artemis-koi."

* * *

Hotaru walked silently from her house, her mind on the rising darkness within her. She didn't know why it was acting like it was, but it scared her greatly.

What if it came out and hurt someone?

She shut the door silently and walked down the street, wishing Usagi-san was with her. Usagi-san could always make the shadows dull, could always fill the voids in her heart.

She wished she was their now, her guardian angel.

A flash of gold caught her eyes, and felt hot liquid splash against her face.

She felt something well within her instantly.

"Usagi-san?"

The woman turned instantly at the name, red puffy eyes looking on in shock at her before launching at the tiny girl.

Hotaru felt the darkness rise up and she knew true terror. But then, as though blinded suddenly, it disappeared. She sighed and held the woman in her arms tighter. Happy to know that someone cared for her still.

"Usagi-san, why are you crying?"

The woman shook her head and let the buns atop her head fall out. A great wave of gold falling atop them. Hotaru giggled at the sight and saw the small smile playing on Usagi-sans face. She liked the smile.

"You think that's funny so you?"

She nodded with a huge grin before long fingers began to crawl across her small form. Tickling her mercilessly.

She screamed and giggled with glee her laughs echoing through the hollow darkness.

"Mercy! Mercy!"

Usagi stopped her tickling before grabbing her hand and running quickly. Hotaru ran with her before they ended up at a small arcade shop.

Running through the door, Hotaru felt Usagi grab her and haul her in her arms. Just like her mother had once done. But this time. This time it was different, this woman didn't hold the same sadness that her mother had. This woman was so bright. So beautiful...

"Usagi-chan?"

"Motoki!"

"Usagi, who's your friend?"

"Motoki, this is Hotaru-chan! Hotaru-chan, this is Furuhata Motoki!"

"Nice to meet you..." she gasped, her face red from the run and blushing. The man was very handsome, with his golden hair and green eyes. He looked kind of like Usagi-chan.

"Well, what might I get you two? How 'bout two of my Usagi specials?"

"Yes please!"

The blond man scurried around in the background and Usagi dragged her off to play a game. Sailor V.

"It's the most awesome game in the world!" cried out the teenager, and Hotaru couldn't help but laugh. Taking hold of the controllers, they played the game together, laughing every time Usagi would go crazy over the monsters.

"Two double chocolate, triple scoop vanilla, strawberry milkshakes coming up!" called the blonde and they headed back towards the counter. Eating the delicious ice cream that was almost as big as her arm.

Usagi gobbled hers down with a passion, causing little flecks of ice cream to fly out towards the customers.

Hotaru laughed until tears crawled from her eyes.

However, the fun could last for only so long before they parted from each other, and Hotaru needed to get home. Usagi walked her there and they parted with a smile.

However, Hotaru was not foolish enough to think that it was real. The blue eyed angel that lit her darkness was worried, and it dimmed her light. Her beautiful light.

Still, there was little she could do about it, so she watched from a window as those blonde curls disappeared in the sunset. And with her, left the light.

She fell to the ground and clutched her chest.

The darkness was getting stronger. So much stronger.


	28. Chapter 28

Alone

Sailor Moon jumped from rooftop to rooftop, the wind flying freely through her hair. She felt refreshed, but she was till worried. The happening of earlier weighed heavily upon her, gravitating her towards the ground.

The scream pierced the night and she knew she was to late.

To late to stop the pain, to late to prevent the scorching burn of a heart crystal being torn from the soul.

She ran all the faster.

She needed to hurry.

And then she was there, staring at a tall black figure with thorns ripping out from all over it's body. It was terrifying.

"Moon Tiara Action!"

The Frisbee of light erupted from her fingertips. Flinging off into the distance and sliding through the creature's side.

Black blood ran free.

"Who are you?"

"Defender of Justice, I am Sailor Moon, and in the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

The thing stared at her with boredom for a moment before flicking a few seeds towards her. She felt her eye twitch in annoyance. Did this thing not know who it was talking to?

The Frisbee came back to her and she went to grab hold of it. Only to find she couldn't move.

Wide eyes stared at the creature in sudden fear. Had this been how the little boy on the ground had lost it's heart?

Looking at the child, she felt an image of Shingo pass through her eyes.

Tears ran rampant.

She hadn't been strong enough for Shingo and he'd payed the price. Now though, now this other child was going to fall victim to her weakness. To her uselessness.

Why could she never protect those she loved?

Crisis Make Up! Screamed her mind, and she felt the power of the chalice run through her blood. Electrifying.

A blast of white and the spell was off.

She snatched her face to the creature and brought forth a wand. Prepared to fight. To strike.

A blast of fire beat her to it.

"Venus Crescent Beam Shower!"

"Supreme Thunder Dragon!"

the attacks destroyed the seeds of the monster and she powered up her attack. Screaming the phrase that had wasted the woman from before.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

It dissolved into dust instantly.

"Sailor Moon?"

She untransformed, not feeling as tired as the last time she'd used the attack. Turning, she watched as her court, her friends, walked towards her. She felt the tears from earlier dry. But the sadness still overflowed.

"Usagi..."

"...

"Usagi, we have a present for you."

She looked up surprised. What were they talking about?

They each smiled one of those annoying smirks that made her back a way a little, before Minako pulled forth a box, crinkled yellow paper wrapped terribly and a lopsided bow falling off of it.

She took it and almost dropped it in surprise at the weight.

Slowly, and carefully she unwrapped it, feeling their amusement within herself.

However, when she did finally get it open, she bust out in uncontrollable laughter. For there, inside the wrappers, was a pink and purple spotted cat whose crescent moon appeared a tie dye between orange and brown. Large multicolored bows racked it's body, and Makoto's 'boy-magnet' pink nail polish glimmered from filled claws.

But that wasn't the best.

For, despite the small curls of hair ironed into lovely loops, it was the cat's face that made her eyes leak from uncontrollable laughter.

For his lips were colored hot red, and sparkling purple eye shadow gave the final effect.

"Arte-Arte- mi-mis..." she screeched, rolling on the ground at his appearance.

The growl the cat emitted only made her laugh harder.

Looking at her friends, she saw them smiling happily, discretely giving each other a high five. And she knew exactly what they were thinking.

Revenge was sweet.

* * *

Haruka walked into the damp cell and scrunched her nose annoyed. When she found out who had...

"Well lookie here guys, we got ourselves a newbie."

She turned to see a bunch of large men staring at her. She rolled her eyes and ignored them. She'd seen worse. Like that time in her old school when that gang had hit on Michiru. She'd knocked 'em up so bad they'd had been out for like a week...

These boys were nothing compared to them...

Besides, she was a Sailor Senshi! What could these fools do?

What indeed.

* * *

Mimete grumbled annoyed. Eugeal had lost them the chalice. Foolish woman, now they'd have to get it back AND bring about Mistress nine. How were they _ever _to do that!

She glared angrily at the computer screen before pushing her chair back with a soft screech.

The phone suddenly wrung and she picked it up quickly, knowing instantly who it was.

"Mimete speaking," she put on her sweetest voice as she spoke, clenching her fist angrily.

"Mimete, have you found the next target?"

"Yes sir,"

"Good, send out our newest creation."

"Of course doctor," she hung up the phone when his cackles screamed through the line. Sometimes he was a bit odd...

Shaking her head she moved out the door. Pharaoh 90 was coming, and with him she would be apart of the new world order. Those scholars wouldn't be laughing when she had them quivering on their knees. No, they wouldn't be laughing at all.

* * *

Setsuna spoke quietly to the judge, her voice almost hypnotic. The judge only nodded tiredly, dropping his head for moments at a time. Setsuna made no sign that she noticed, only the small spark in her eye betrayed her.

"And so, by all comprehendable conclusions, one must obviously be proportionating the extent to which the crisis..."

She continued the sermon in a monotonous voice so dull that her advisory was already asleep, his snores sounding like that of a trumpet through the brick room.

And then, he was a sleep, his head falling onto his arms and his eyes closing tightly. She spoke for a few more moments before approaching him. A smile playing against her dark lips.

She pulled the piece of paper from his grip and placed it silently in her pocket. It disappeared instantly. Billowing off in the small timeless pocket she guarded.

She then place a piece of scribbled paper under the snoring man's head before snapping his awake with a start.

"Judge Touya?"

"Hm, huh, what?

"I was just asking you whether you agreed?"

"What... I..."

"You were paying attention weren't you?"

"I-I- well of course I was!" he cried indignantly, his face flaming red. She nodded with a serious look.

"Of course, so you agree?"

He stuttered before proclaiming he did, indeed agree. She smiled full blown.

"Wonderful!" Clapping her hands together, the younger advisory awoke with a start.

"What... What happened?"

She turned to him with a smirk.

"Judge Touya has just agreed that my client, Tenoh-san, was not responsible for any of the crimes committed, and that she will be released immediately. Also, guardianship of Tsukino-san has just been given to myself."

"What I never..." sputtered out the judge, wide eyes at her.

"You did actually just now, you agreed to it all. Remember?"

"I- Well, I hadn't- I mean..."

He sighed in defeat and she smiled happily, nodding to the man and leaving. That had gone just perfect. And it'd only taken what, three hours?

She smiled and walked into the cool air conditioned hallway. It felt nice to be out of that stuffy room. Of course she'd asked for it on purpose, but that didn't matter now. Haruka would be released immediately.

And then things would be set back on track.

Still though, their was that one obstacle in her way. Namely a certain Earth Prince who could not get it in his head to stop messing up the time line.

Shaking her head she walked into a bathroom, the door swung shut before bouncing back open again. When it did, there was nothing left, but the soft scent of lavender and lilies. Completely void of life.

* * *

Now Tom Cherry knew he wasn't anything great. He was normal, wore normal clothes, ate normal food, had a normal family. Why he even had a normal job as a policeman! And he liked it that way.

He liked knowing that everything was going to be this way, and it would not deviate. Like that if you mix yellow and blue you will always have green, if you kiss a frog it will not turn into a prince, and if you matched some skinny little blonde with a bunch of muscle men the muscle men would win.

But for some reason today, yellow and blue were making orange, princes were popping up everywhere, and that little blonde was sitting atop a pile of bulky men.

Smiling tightly, tom opened the door, calling forth the blonde and leading him out of the cell. He watched two women meet him in the entrance, and he watched them make him change into something more appropriate.

Stalking off to the bathroom with a smirk, he returned quickly after. His appearance made Poor Tom's eyes boggle out even more.

For there before him stood a skinny little man, with breast... in a skirt...


	29. Chapter 29

Alone

Mimete shriek with achievement. She'd done it. She knew who held the purest heart crystal with enough energy to sustain Mistress Nine. She was surprised she hadn't thought of it before.

Smiling, she turned towards the screen, a great smile on her face at the achievement. And there, on the large fuzzy screen, stared a young blonde with cerulean blue eyes, and long golden hair tied up in two unmistakable buns.

"I've foundyou at last, Sailor Moon, or should I say, Tsukino Usagi. Your heart Crystalwill make Mistress Nine unstoppable!"

The cackle thatflooded down the hallway was terrible to behold. Especially to those large purple eyes right outside the door. Those eyes that shivered through the darkness.

* * *

Haruka smirked as she walked through the crowded lobby, her gait imperative strides, each equal and regulated. Long fingers curled into a fist. This was her chance. Maybe her last. 

"Which room did you say?"

"319," replied the guardian of time. Haruka nodded silently and moved onwards up the stairs. Michiru taking the elevator. While Setsuna stood watch on the ground floor. They would get their revenge.

Easily, the famous racer made her way up the stairs before coming to a long pale green hallway. Haruka smirked evilly while walking down the plushy carpet.

336... 328... 322... 321...320... 319.

"Ah, 319"

"Who first?" Looking over her shoulder she gave her a look that clearly answered the question.

Knocking, she watched in amusement as a young dark haired man opened the door, that is, before slamming it shut immediately after.

But she held it open. Watching the fear that crossed his face humored her greatly. This fool didn't _know_ fear. But she'd be willing to show him. O she'd show him good.

"Hello Mamoru," she drawled out, forcing open the door and entering. Michiru right behind her.

"What the... How'd you..."

"How did we what, Chiba? Speak up, we can't hear you. Must be those damn sirens, from the policemen you sent after me... You remember that don't you?"

He gulped and backed away, Michiru quietly closed the door. She just smiled maliciously. This was the man who had hurt Usagi. This was the man who had stolen her away. Who had bad mouthed Michiru."

"Get out of my apartment!" trembled the young man. Haruka just ignored him and sat on the couch. He raced towards the door but tripped on her outstretched leg. Falling comically to the ground.

Michiru smirked at the fallen boy and pulled him to eye level with her. Eyes whispering pain.

Haruka couldn't hide the smirk at the pain he was about to feel. No one messed with Michiru. No one.

"Hello Chiba-san."

He seemed to quiver into a little worm at those words, becoming obedient. Like a puppy. Michiru did have a way with words.

His reply was interrupted by a small beep. Haruka rolled her eyes and opened the communicator, only to see Sailor Pluto's worried face.

All annoyance quickly faded.

"Setsuna-san?"

"Ruka, you and Michi get here quick," spoke the woman rapidly, all suffixes lost in herrapid message. "The princess is in danger. Hurry."

The click of the disconnection had her turning in fear towards Michiru, who was already moving. They looked towards the dark haired man to see him to pale.

They headed towards the door when something pink caught their eye. Out of his pocket he pulled a rose, and in a flurry of a cape, he was the Tuxedo Kamen.

They looked at each other before pulling out a small pen.

"Uranus Star Power"

"Neptune Star Power"

All three flew out a window, uncaring that people below stared at them in awe, prancing from rooftops flying through the air. Each cared for only one thing.

Tsukino Usagi.

* * *

Ikuko cried once more as she drove home. She'd had absolutely no luck in finding her daughter. None at all. What if something had happened to her? What if she was hurt? She could have been raped, killed, tortured, and she wouldn't know! 

She parked the car and walked inside her house. Well aware of the burnt kitchen and the ruined wallpaper.

She'd left the skillet on when she ran from the house that morning, looking for Usagi. Her dearest little Usagi. O how she loved her little Usagi. She was all she had left. Everyone had left her. Shingo killed. Kenji had run off after the loss of his son, drowning himself in his work...

And now Usagi had left as well.

The tears poured and she crumpled on the ground.

She had lost the most precious thing in the world to her. She'd lost her daughter, driven her away with her own hand.

She stared down at the putrid appendage.

The limb that had cost her her daughter.

"Tsukino-san?" the soft voice from behind her caught her unaware. She turned to find out who she was talking to, only to find a small dark haired child with large violet eyes. Eyes that spoke of pain and fear. Eyes that reminded her so much of her dear Usagi... Her little Usagi...

* * *

Princess Aphrodite let the power surround her, flow through her. It was like waves of energy were thrusting in and out of her body. Spearing her with its majesty. 

And then it was calmed again, and in the place of Aino Minako stood Sailor Venus, guardian deity of the lunar princess. She was the warrior of love.

Taking off, she felt the wind push back her long strands of golden sunlight. Sometimes compared in beauty to the Moon Princess herself. But she, in her mind, would never compare.

She was a warrior first and foremost. A fighter.

Frills and curls were for their lady, not themselves. They worked in the dirty, grimy truth of reality.

And the reality was hitting hard. She needed to hurry. Her princess was in trouble, and she would be damned if she lost her once more. Not again. Never again.

They had failed her once. They had not been strong enough.

The crystal on her chest emitted a blinding light.

She would not loose her again.

Never again.

* * *

Usagi's head turned quickly as she saw the monster. Locket in hand and a blast of butterflies, she parried the blow meant to end her life. Scepter firmly in hand.

"Found you, moon brat."

She glanced up, noting immediately that she was surrounded. By not one, but three deadly daimons.

"In the name of the moon, I won't forgive you!"

"Tough luck love," screeched another, diving down towards her, arms outstretched in a sweeping motion. She jumped back on instinct, deadly claws ripping her skirt slightly.

"Moon Tiara Action"

The tiny disk of power was crushed easily. She stumbled back in fear.

"Crescent Beam!"

A blast of golden light interrupted the monsters advance, and from the shadows peeled forth a majestic figure whose eyes spoke of deadly promises.

"Another of you?"

"I am Sailor Venus!"

The three shared a look before one that looked remarkably like a cat ran towards the orange suited Senshi.

"Supreme Thunder!"

The monsters were getting annoyed. Now evenly matched, they split themselves three ways. A large beaver waddling towards Sailor Moon, while A fire bird attacked Sailor Jupiter.

The battle became even more deadly when three more Senshi showed up. But with them came two larger, angrier monsters.

"Fire Soul!"

"Shabon Spray Freezing!"

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

The fight was getting disastrous. More and more creatures were appearing. And the Senshi were tiring. Their limbs growing weak with weariness matched unevenly.

Just as defeat seemed almost unavoidable, Three figures appeared, tall and regal and strong.

"Dead Scream!"

"Deep Submerge!"

"World Shaking!"

She smiled welcomely as the figures moved into the light. Gasps of thankfulness taking over the Senshi. Sailor Jupiter fell to her knees.

Sailor Moon felt a renewed sense of hope flow through her.

Uranus was okay...

Everything would be fine...

A pair of warm arms encircled her and she felt safe once more. That is, until those arms grew nails that plunged into her arms. Red liquid sweeping down her arms.

"Got you,"

* * *

Hotaru explained quickly as they drove. Her eyes worried for the endangered woman who lit her darkness. 

What if she was to late?

What if something had happened?

What if she was hurt?

She didn't even know where Usagi-san was! But somewhere within her, the darkness confided. Whispering answers to the questions that plagued her.

She wanted... Needed to save Usagi-chan.

She had to...

Tears were leaking from her eyes as they sped through the traffic. Tsukino-san was very nice. She'd found her easily, thankful for the old phone book her father had once hid in case emergency.

She wished her father were here to help.

She wanted him to help her. To hold her and tell her everything would be okay. She wanted everything to be fine. Like it used to be.

She wanted Usagi-san to be okay.

"Left!" she called, the words popping from her mouth on their own accord.

She prayed to any kami-sama out there they were right and that she wasn't to late.

The car lurched and then as though a misty fog had cleared, she gazed out with raised breath as she watched three balls of light collide against a gang of monsters.

Decapitating most of them.

She heard Tsukino-san's breath hitch.

"Usagi..."

Looking over, she saw just in time as a large cat grabbed the blonde. Fear rushed through her and the world around her slowed.

Usagi-san was in trouble. She might die. Might join the angels.

She felt her heart speed up. She didn't want to loose another. She didn't want to be alone. Not again. She didn't want to be alone in the darkness.

A small light distracted her for a moment, but the slamming of the car door took her by surprise. Looking over, she watched the blue haired woman race forward. Her light brightening instantly and shinning with a purity that surprised her. At the same time a dark black light erupted from a different daimon's chest. Sending a laser of darkness towards Usagi-san.

Hotaru's scream mixed in with that of the participants of the battle. A melancholy of anger, fear, and love.

Tsukino-san's body crumpled to the ground.

Black eyes leaking her requiem.


	30. Chapter 30

Alone

Tuxedo Kamen looked away from the monster he fought, from his perch atop the Tokyo buildings, the screams diverting his attention to a middle aged woman falling limply to the ground.

His eyes widened as he recognized the figure.

_Ikuko._

Whacking the monster atop the head with his cane, he dodged left before falling to the ground gracefully.

A small black form ran past him and he looked over in surprise to see a young girl with dark black eyes rush towards the fallen woman. Turning her over so she faced the sky.

"Tsukino-san! Tsukino-san!"

He watched with a detached fashion as a monster appeared to recognize her. Could this girl be the enemy? But if she was, why was she trying to awaken her enemy?

"Please wake up!"

Usako had by not torn free of the monster and was looking for the crystal. But the monsters were already gone. Having flown off in the distance to deliver the prize.

"Damn," cursed the outer Senshi, each looking at the other with an odd look. Mamoru knew that look could mean nothing good.

He turned his face from them to the inners, tears leaking down their abused faces. They fell to their knees in despair.

"Momma..." whispered Usako, her hands holding the limp woman. "Please momma, please wake up. Please..."

He shut his eyes at the tearful words, but opened them instantly when a scream reached his ears.

Looking up, he saw a monster from the fight, the cat to be exact, capture the little girl in it's arms and haul her up into the sky.

Usako screamed and jumped to grab her. But it was useless.

The cat was to fast and she fell to the ground, the cat fading off in the distance.

Mamoru couldn't help the biting in his stomach at the lost look on his Usako's face. How could she care more for some stranger than him? Her prince in shinning armor?

He blew it off as being her bad mindset. Besides, he was well aware that the princess of his dreams loved him. Those outer Senshi had simply brain washed her.

He looked back at them, slitting his eyes into a suitable glare at the blonde. The look the teal woman gave him, however, wiped the expression from his face immediately.

He sighed and shook his head. Walking forward he gathered the older woman in his arms and carried her off to his apartment. He would keep her alive with his life energy. Usako loved her, and he loved Usako. Besides, tears didn't suit his princess at all.

Not at all.

* * *

She fought the blackness. The terrible powers that drowned her in their corruption. But her nails were growing long. Her hair expanding. And her father stood their, laughing that terrible laugh.

She wished Usagi would save her.

She need her light. But it was dimmed by the shadows surrounding her, eating her alive. She was dying, was fading from existence.

And then, swallowing Tsukino-san crystal reluctantly.

Darkness over rode her vision and a searing pain overtook her.

Then she knew no more.

* * *

Tears laced bright eyes.

She let loose a large explosion of light.

The Senshi all silently stood on their feet. Fully healed.

Pulling herself to her feet, she transformed to her normal Senshi form, glancing towards the outers. But they were leaving. She didn't know where, but at the moment didn't care.

The enemy had hurt her mother.

Had hurt Hotaru-chan.

They would not go unpunished.

She looked towards her court. They were all glowing softly. She stared for a moment before four wands appeared in their hands.

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!"

The Senshi that stood before her were different, they seemed more... more united. As though the raging souls within were at peace. Were merged.

She nodded to them and they walked silently towards Mugen Academy. Towards a building exploding with a terrible light. She walked regally towards it, her form flickering softly with that of her alter ego, Princess Serenity.

She was going to get her mother. And Hotaru.

She would bring the, back safely.

Looking at the soft moon overhead in the daylight, she saw only hope.

* * *

Setsuna sat quietly in the back seat as the chopper flew over the city. Her mind wandering to the events about to unfold.

She could no longer predict what would or would not happen. The time stream had encircled itself so oddly, twisting here and turning their. It was like a knotted river, and the ripples in it were great.

She stared down at the key in her hand.

Still one thing was the same. She shut her eyes and prayed to her father Chronos that things worked out in the end. Without Chibi-Usa, she wasn't sure how. But their princess was quite resourceful.

Hopefully the end would be the same.

Hopefully.

"What's that!" screamed Sailor Uranus, she looked over to see the large pink heads riveting towards them. Slicing through the metal and breaking through the glass. She gave a tired sigh stood up. The explosion ringing in her ears.

This would be her end.

"Garnet Orb Interlude!"

She whispered the words softly, quieter than even the wind could hear. Amused, she watched her partners prepare for death. And then the look of surprise when they realized they were still alive.

"What..."

"How..."

"I have stopped time," she spoke, her voice echoing in the still world. She held her staff tightly in her gloved hands. The cold metal freezing against her gloves. One of the reasons no other person could ever touch it.

"But-"

"Go now, time will resume soon."

"If you have this power, why have you never used it?"

Sad eyes stared at them, "I am forbidden."

Green and tealeyes widened suddenly. She smiled sadly. Time was running short, ironically.

"What will happen to you?"

She grimaced at the thoughts that burned through her mind. Images of her punishmentand did not reply for a moment before whispering the words she knew they needed to know.

"If I can see the true Messiah..."

She shut her eyes, already knowing they were about to argue with her. But they were gone. And time had resumed once more.

The cold staff burned with power. With resentment.

The glass and metal cut through her, breaking her skin. Agony greater than any she'd ever felt ripped her apart. While fires burned her skin, burned her eyes. Melted her.

A small tear ran down her cheek, but it evaporated in the unrelenting heat.

She fell to pieces in pain. No screams passing her lips. Just the cold burn of her staff breaking through her gloves.

And with that she died. But only for awhile.

She was the princess of death. The guardian of time.

And with that, she faded into oblivion.

* * *

The Senshi arrived outside the large building, eyes fuzzy at the large forcefield around it. Pink heads bobbled with smirks of annoyance and grins that spoke defeat.

Sailor Mars glared angrily.

"Burning Mandala!"

The attack was powerful, and she couldn't help but stare.

Not even a dent.

She clenched her fist and prepared to scream curses when the heads all fisted out and attacked them. She opened her eyes wide.

"Shiny Aqua Illusion!"

"Burning Mandala!"

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Venus Love Me Chain!"

Their attacks were useless, and Sailor Moon was to busy dodging the heads to do anything. Then came their opening.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

A pink heart wiped away all the monsters and they all gasped in unison. The Mercurial Princess typing quickly on a small computer, a blue window over her left eye.

"Mercury!" screamed their leader. Aphrodite. Her eyes hardened by battle. They surrounded their princess.

"We have enough time to teleport during-"

"Venus Love Me Chain!"

"The princess's next attack!"

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

The Senshi of fire wiped out the oncoming monsters with a heavy heart. Something wasn't right. It should be this easy... There was something wrong with this...

A moment later she knew why.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

The area cleared and the all turned to the princess, but as they approached a large hand appeared out of no where, grabbing Sailor Moon by the neck.

Rushing forward, she held tightly to her princess. But it wasn't enough. None of them were. The odd colored monsters swallowed them before throwing them against the cement. Their princess disappearing through the whole.

She felt tears leak from her eyes.

Once more, they were to weak to protect their princess. Once more, to useless to save their friend.

Their leader slammed her fist against the ground. And she knew that the emotions ragging through her would be great.

"Damn it all! Serenity... Not Serenity..."

She looked down at the ground, watching it blur.

They'd lost her again... They'd lost their Serenity...


	31. Chapter 31

Alone

They walked through the dimly lit hall. Her gloves clenched tight and pressed firmly to her skin. Sweat soaked through.

She shook her head and walked forward, her navy boot clashing harshly with the white marble floor. She looked down for a moment and her reflection stared angrily up at her.

She sighed and shook her head. She looked terrible, not that it really mattered. She was a warrior, and as such she would fight in any condition. She would not let the silence take them.

She would not let her koneko get hurt.

Hadn't she been hurt enough?

The image crossed her eyes of the black beam prepared to steal her koneko's heart. Her shine. She gritted her teeth and moved forward.

She'd almost lost her.

She'd almost lost the beautiful angel she'd fallen for. The loving child-woman who she cared for more than anything.

A cackle stopped her in her place. Looking up, she saw an old man limp towards them, his mouth wide as the insane giggles spurred forth.

"Who are you?" Sailor Neptune called out, the man just laughed all the more. And then, as though just hearing their question, he swung his head back and let out a crazy howl.

Sailor Uranus's eyes narrowed darkly.

Prepared to yell at the foolish man, a large white thing flew from his mouth. Springing forth and the man crumpled to the ground lazily.

A gasp from her partner relayed their shock.

"What are you?"

The monster just smiled before spreading it's arms wide.

The room lit up and an army of empty suits suddenly sprang to life. Each looking exactly alike. Each identical to the being laughing at them.

"Sailor Senshi, I'm glad you've finally arrived. Though, you'll not be leaving this place alive."

He smiled before swarms of white monsters attacked.

Sailor Uranus turned to her partner, trading identical smirks before dancing through battle. Their steps exotic and fluid.

The duo danced gracefully.

* * *

Sailor Moon clutched her throat as she awoke in the dark room. She hurt so much. She wasn't sure why either.

What had happened?

An image of her court passed her eyes and she shut them terrified.

She was alone once more.

But then again, she was always alone.

Pulling herself from the ground, she looked around. The entire place scared her. Their was nothing but darkness everywhere. Not even the stars to light the way.

She stood shakily and breathed deeply.

She needed to find Hotaru-chan. And her mother's heart crystal.

The thought of her mother swept through her mind and she felt the tears leak from her blue eyes. She'd lost yet another. She hadn't been strong enough for Shingo, and now she couldn't even protect her own mother.

Why was she so weak?

An image of her court passed her eyes, their stiff forms falling to the barren ground. Large pillars surrounding them. Their eyes wide and hollow. Empty.

Her brother, his screams breaking through the night as he shielded her fallen body. He'd seen her transform. He'd seen her deepest secret. And now he stood before her taking the attacks meant to kill. To murder. Those brown eyes leaking bloody tears as his soul was torn from his body.

Her reincarnated Senshi, her friends. Their eternally sleeping faces pale against the stained snow. They would have laid their for eternity, covered in the blanket of ice. They should have...

Sailor Neptune and Uranus, breathing harshly as they faced death. Their eyes drifting shut. Their talismans floating precariously above them. The last breath as her love stopped breathing. As her love died...

Her mother. Those black eyes scrunched in pain while the beam tore through her. Spitting her heart to the ground. Those tears that leaked with sadness. With regret. With love.

And Hotaru. Those purple eyes staring at her so deeply. Those eyes that had been torn away. The eyes of a child being crushed by the darkness.

The tears would not stop coming. She could not stop them. But she could find Hotaru. She could do what she could and bring the little girl back. She would not loose another. Not another...

Staggering forward, she walked silently through the shadows. Her hot tears floating behind her, trailing her way.

She would not loose another.

* * *

Sailor Jupiter looked towards her companions, watching as their leader threw attack after attack. Mars right beside her. She shook her head and looked to Mercury. She to looked at a slight loss. Jupiter felt dread welling within her.

What were they to do? What could they do?

"What now?" she asked, her voice cracking slightly. She silently noticed the pricks of tears on the edge of the ice princess's eye.

She turned away. Surveying the scene for any weakness.

She saw none.

"We do what we can," sighed her friend. Their leader turned towards them with an odd look. "We stop the dome from enlarging.

Passing looks, the reluctantly separated. Making four corners on four nearby bridges.

Sailor Jupiter prayed to Selene that it would work.

"May Zeus protect us," she whispered before bowing her head back and falling to her knees. Arms outstretched.

"JUPITER POWER!"

A green light encircled her, and after a moment, a line flew from her fingertips. Like lightning, it danced towards the golden and red light.

She shut her eyes and concentrated.

She'd lost her people to the monsters of the darkness. She'd lost her family, her friends, her princess.

She would not lose another.

Never again.

* * *

She smiled darkly. They were strong, but not nearly as strong as her master. No, no one could defeat her master. And when he took over, she would be given the entire world. She would be blessed beyond her wildest imagination.

But their was only one obstacle in her way.

Standing, she felt the power rush over her, shortening her and transforming her into a little girl with short black hair.

Her purple eyes shinned in the darkness.

"Now to get that chalice..."

* * *

Her arm jerked suddenly, and she fell to her knee. Exhausted. Their were to many of them. To many creatures to count. They were overwhelmed.

Uranus hit the ground next to her. She hit hard. Turning slightly, she knew death was upon them. They'd never make it out. Not against these innumerable odds.

_Friends,_ whispered the wind in what sounded like the time Senshi's voice._ The talismans..._

She shut her eyes, and out of no where, an object appeared before her. A mirror. She grasped it heartily. Without looking, she knew her partner had done the same.

She held it above her head, it sparked with life and she felt hope.

Bringing it down she held it before her.

The monsters flickered dull as she turned, each time she faced one it disappeared. That is, until one in particular did not. She smiled knowingly and twisted in turn, her legs twisting around. Uranus came forth, the sword outstretched and ready.

She released the saber from it's sheath and held it before her. It glowed golden. Lighting the darkness descending upon them.

Running forward, the sword flew through the air, like an arrow. Embedding itself through the eye of the large white figure.

She smiled as it screeched in pain. Before a small egg shaped pod fell to the ground. Cracking, a black ghoul escaped. It's laughter heard as it floated to the sky.

She turned to her friend holding out her hand. Glove grasped glove, and she pulled her towards her. Feeling relief surge through her.

They'd made it so far...

Now to defeat the silence...

Walking, side by side. The two faced the eminent doom that threatened to destroy their friends, their loved ones, their world.

* * *

Sailor Moon stumbled through the blackness. Where was she? Where was everyone?

"Sailor Moon..."

Her head swung towards the noise. And there, on the floor lay Hotaru, her skirt ripped slightly and her face dirty.

"Hotaru-chan..." whispered the relieved Senshi, falling to her knees and grabbing the little girl. She held her close. Holding her tightly so as to never loose her again.

Never again...

"Sailor Moon... You came..."

She held the child in her arms rocking her silently. Grateful to have found her. She would not loose her again.

Never again...

"Of course I came. I would never leave you behind. Never!"

The girl seemed shocked at these words before she clutched her stomach in pain. As though something had punched her.

Bending over, she tried to help. But the younger girl swatted her hand away. Her hand moving to her head.

"No... no... ugh..."

Whimpers plaster the child. Usagi grabbed her and puled her close. Using her crystal to light the darkness.

"Hotaru, what's wrong. Please..."

The whimpering stopped, and heavy breathing took its place. Sailor Moon clutched the child tighter. She wouldn't loose another. Not again.

Never again...

"The chalice..." begged the girl, her purple eyes pleading. "I need it Usagi-chan. Please the chalice..."

She released the little girl. Backing up to look into those purple eyes. What she saw made her ache inwardly.

"Your not Hotaru-chan. Who are you?"

Those violet eyes opened wide, shock radiating greatly, before they narrowed.

"How did you know?"

"Hotaru-chan would never call me Usagi-_chan. _Who are you?"

The impostor smirked maliciously before backing up and rising to her feet.

"Hotaru exist no longer," she sneered before transforming. Straightening taller. Her hair grew long, falling in puddles to the floor.

"I am Mistress Nine."

The doors swung open and both turned to look at the intruders. It took a moment but the two forms became suddenly clear.

"Uranus! Neptune!"

"Sailor Moon," the two newest Senshi shared a look before hard eyes, colder than steel gazed at the woman.

"Good job Sailor Moon, but we'll take it from here," spoke the stoic wind warrior. Not a single emotion laced in her voice. The Lunar Princess stared for a moment before asking the question that burned on her tongue.

"What do you mean..."

"We're here to defeat the silence."

Chilled, Sailor Moon stared in utter disbelief at the transformed warriors before her. Eyes filling with tears.

"But... Hotaru-chan..."

Their eyes smoldered a little at this, but they held firm. Glaring at the mistress behind her.

"Sacrifices are necessary in war..."

She stood shakily, her eyes speaking of betrayal and passionate love. The love a mother has for her child.

She spoke softly, her fist clenched at her side. The words echoed around the room, and each of the occupants winced at the words. Even the tall mistress of the darkness.

"Never again..."

_Never again..._


	32. Chapter 32

Alone

Sailor Moon watched on in disbelief as Uranus let out an attack. Watched as it ran towards the tall form she knew held the secrets to Hotaru's whereabouts. The only one who could help her find her mother's heart.

She took the blast.

Uranus swore heavily behind her, she knew, but she didn't care. She wouldn't loose Hotaru. She wouldn't loose her mother.

"Why thank you Sailor Moon," smiled the tall woman, Mistress Nine. She twisted her hand, and the two outer Senshi were thrown to the wall.

Sailor Moon fell to her knees. That wasn't supposed to happen! No one should have gotten hurt! She couldn't loose her friends. She couldn't!

Standing up she turned to the woman, pleading eyes boring into her.

"Where is Hotaru-chan. Please... Where is she!"

The woman turned annoyed eyes towards her. But then stood still when those eyes bore into her. Those brilliant blue orbs...

"She's gone. Give up, you'll never save her. I've swallowed her, with the help of you mother of course..."

Her eyes opened wide as she suddenly realized that this creature held both her mother crystal and her Hotaru's life... Body... Soul...

She stared in disbelief.

"Sailor Moon, kill her!"

She turned to the Senshi, saw the desperateness, the pleading in their eyes. She wanted to... She really did. She wanted to make all the pain go away. But she couldn't... wouldn't abandon Hotaru.

Never...

"No!"

They stared at her in disbelief. With betrayal. The stared at her as though she was a murderer.

She turned away. Away from the tears leaking from their eyes. From those broken eyes...

"Hotaru..." croaked a sound. She turned to see an aged man crawl into the room. His glasses were shattered and he was covered in cuts and dirt. He looked terrible, with that long white trench coat.

He crawled to her, and her eyes widened immeasurably.

"Papa?"

She almost cried with joy. Hotaru was alive! She was alive!

"Hotaru..."

The mistress turned around, clutching her head in pain. Breathing deeply. She wondered for a second who it was. But she didn't care. Hotaru was alive. She was alive...

"Hotaru..."

"Papa," whispered the little girl, the man held her in his arms. She quivered for a moment before falling to sobs. Tears leaking from her eyes.

"Hotaru, baby. What 's wrong..."

"The darkness. Papa, the darkness. It's eating me. Please. Please papa, please help me."

She felt a spark of hope. Hotaru was there. She was still there...

"Hotaru... Hotaru what can I do? I'm so sorry. I don't know what to do..."

"The purity chalice papa... I need the chalice to fight back... I'm so weak... Hurry papa. Please hurry..."

The elder man crumpled to the ground, his white hair falling in his eyes. Tears streamed down his face and he looked defeated.

"I don't know where it is. I'm so sorry my child. I don't know where... I'm so sorry."

She felt her tears well up. Hotaru was alive. The little girl was still okay. Everything would be okay...

"Please miss! Please, do you know where it is? I have to find it! I have to save my poor child. I can't loose her..."

Looking at the man, she felt the tears fall down her cheek.

Hotaru was alive. She would be okay. She was alive...

"I do," she whispered, her hands stretched out.

"NO! Don't! Usagi please! It's a trap!"

"Sailor Moon! Stop! It's not yours to give! Damn it Usagi stop!"

She ignored them. She wouldn't sacrifice the tiny girl, she refused. She couldn't loose her. Hotaru was alive! She was alive!

The chalice formed in her hands, and the man's eyes widened. She smiled softly and he thanked her over and over again. Hands shaking in anticipation. She handed it over to him. Hope rising in her.

She wouldn't loose another...

She wouldn't doom another...

"No! Sailor Moon..."

Their voices were lost and she looked at the bent form. She would not sacrifice another. She would not doom Hotaru!

"Hotaru. I have it... Please Hotaru, honey, I've got it..."

Shaky fingers reached out for the chalice. Sailor Moon felt her breath hitch. Hotaru would be okay. She would be okay.

The pale nailed fingertips touched hold of the golden edge, and those tired eyes narrowed with malice. And in seconds, they were thrown back by the power. Skidding off in the distance.

The woman placed it in an odd machine, Sailor Moon watched in horror as it destroyed it.

The Purity Chalice was destroyed...

Their hope was destroyed...

"What have you done?" the outer Senshi's reply cut her heart. She had betrayed them. She had doomed them all...

"Thank you Sailor Moon," smirked the tall woman, she glanced at her pitifully before turning to open a strange curtain.

"Pharaoh 90!" she called out. "This way Pharaoh 90!"

A large orb appeared through the gate, a small speck in the distance. It was headed towards them. Coming closer and closer...

Sailor Moon struggled to her feet. She wouldn't let them get away with this.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

The attack did nothing. But a large blast of light did return, knocking them all to the ground.

"What? Pharaoh..." The woman fell to the ground, and Sailor Moon prevented the scientist from falling to the attack as well.

When the smoke cleared, they were all terribly battered.

"Hotaru..."

The mistress was unresponsive. Her head rolling to the side.

"Papa?"

"Hotaru?"

"Papa?"

"O Hotaru!"

"Papa, it so dark... I'm scared..."

"I'm so sorry darling. But... but I don't know what to do..."

"Papa, I'm scared..."

"O Hotaru..."

"Pa-"

He words were cut off when the mistress tore away, her eyes glaring at the man and her hand clutching her heart.

Sailor Moon felt hope once more.

"Damn you," she whispered, breathing hard. "Leave me alone!"

"Hotaru..."

She backed away, flinging him across the room.

Her eyes widened as she did so, and she clutched her head even more.

Sailor Moon approached her, her eyes connecting with those violet storms.

"Hotaru-chan... There is something I need to tell you..."

The attention of the whole room diverted to her in that single moment. She stared sadly at her. Wishing she could take back all the pain in those eyes. Steal her away from the darkness.

"Hotaru-chan. I'm so sorry. I wish I wasn't so weak. I wish I could protect you like I want. But I can't. I'm not strong enough... I'm never strong enough."

Her voice broke off here, she had all of their attention. The end was coming, and she would tell her secrets. Her darkest fears.

"I was once a princess, Hotaru-chan. I once lived on the moon... But we died. I doomed us with my love. But my mother saved us. She gave up her life for me. She gave her life for our kingdom... And I was reborn in the past. O Hotaru, I wasn't strong enough to save us then. I could hardly even defend myself!

"But that changed, I've become stronger. I was given a chance I never had. I gained a chance to protect the people I loved. To protect them from the darkness..."

The mistress was breathing hard, her eyes shut, trying to block out the soft voice. But it wouldn't matter. She would tell it anyways. She would confess it to Hotaru... to Haruka... to Michiru...

"I fought an evil queen. The queen of the Dark kingdom. They threatened to destroy this world as they had the moon... the queen, Beryl... She killed my brother. She murdered him Hotaru-chan...

"I've never been strong. I only defeated the queen because my friends were there to give their lives and souls to help. They died for me whenever a monster arose. They died for their princess...

"And in the end, we almost didn't make it. We almost all perished. Only due to the crystal's power did we live. And then, it was only barely."

She cut off, falling to her knees. She bowed her head. The silence in the room was great. Terrible even. She wondered if this was what it would be like in the end. Would the lively world feel this empty?

"After that I battled alone, Hotaru-chan. I fought the monsters who came to destroy the Earth by myself. I was like that for months. I could trust no one. I had no reason to...

"But then, after what felt like eternity, two figures came. They saved me from the solitude that threatened to swallow me. The same blackness that threatens you, Hotaru-chan. Please. Please don't go. Those two people rescued me, and gave me renewed hope."

She cut off, swallowing hard. The large parasitic creature was almost upon them. It's huge form humming with power. With destruction.

She shut her eyes and stood on her feet slowly.

"Hotaru-chan, I almost lost my Senshi, my friends, my love. Please don't let me loose you. Please don't let the darkness swallow you..."

A scream echoed from the mistress and Sailor Moon stood to her feet, facing the large creature. She would not let it destroy those special to her. People depended on her, needed her.

She could be weak no more!

A large light broke through her locket, and she turned towards the monster, towards the approaching doom. She turned towards the creature fated to kill all those she loved.

Lifting her head high, she pulled forth the crystal. Her eyes wide and blue, shinning with life. With light.

She suddenly, didn't feel so alone.


	33. Chapter 33

Alone

She felt the purple heads eat away at her, tearing through her uniform, her suit of venarian alloy. One of the toughest substances on their side of the cosmos.

It hurt so much, the tiny teeth wedging into her flesh. The sharp canines shredding her skin, swallowing her blood eagerly. She could only feel the pain. The terrible undying agony that brimmed about her.

She felt like giving in. But she could not. She was a warrior. She could never give in. she would fight to the end. Remain to the end.

It was their way. Their law.

Their duty.

A blast of lightening flashed from the sky, ricocheting to the ground and tearing through her.

All pain ceased, replaced by a numb sensation, and the sounds of screams. Screams of soldiers being burned alive.

Sounds of the dying.

Strangely, she found them coming from within.

* * *

An image swam through the darkness. A bright light, more beautiful than she'd ever imagined. It shone softly against the darkness, battling it away with sullen strokes of love. Such love. 

Turning towards it, she saw an image pass by her.

_Hotaru-chan! _Smiled the light. _Come play Hotaru-chan!_

The soft giggles lulled her, but they were cut off. Something terrible was breaking through the light. Something terrible and strong.

She felt fear tear through her.

Usagi-chan...

Something was hurting Usagi-chan...

She looked around her, scared. She was so scared, and it was so dark. Even with the blinding light. She was so alone, so scared...

Her father's voice broke through. Soft and solemn. Full of sorrow.

He begged her to come back. To come back to him. He was so sorry... He promised to never leave her again. Never again...

Her father's screams echoed afterwards, and she felt something warm touch her. Fill her. Light the darkness. The echoes of pleas from her loved ones. They needed her.

They needed _her_...

Opening her eyes, she made saw their faces flash by. Love echoing through them all.

No...

She wouldn't loose them.

No...

She couldn't, not after all they'd done...

No...

But what could she do?

A spark of darkness within her, more brilliant in light than she'd ever felt, rose up. She grasped it tightly. Feeling it pulsate through her.

The darkness gave her life. Gave her breath. And she breathed deeply. Words spurring from her mouth as the cocoon of shadows enveloped her. Words of power. Words of hope.

"Saturn Planet Power, Make-Up!"

Purple eyes opened with wisdom, with life.

The Senshi of destruction had awoken at last, and with her, awoke hope.

* * *

Sailor Moon hit the ground heard, in her arms the limp form of Hotaru. Her little Hotaru... 

Another blast sent her flying, and she winced at the impact.

But she refused to let the now ordinary girl in her arms be hurt. She wouldn't let her be hurt. She refused...

Shutting her eyes, she tried to call upon her powers to fight back. But she couldn't do it. The demon had ripped her of most of her energy. She could hardly even remain conscious now. Not after the severe blows she'd managed to overcome.

However, her thoughts were cut short when the tiny girl in her arms began flickering, fading slowly into oblivion.

Tears racked her eyes as she looked down at the dying child. At the small creature who should never have had to be involved.

She screamed as the figure became lighter, the flesh replaced by the frozen wind beating around her.

"Hotaru-chan..."

"Please, no, Hotaru-chan..."

But it was no use, the girl was almost gone. Almost having disappeared entirely. Lost to her in the realm of death. She shook with sorrow. With anger...

"Hotaru-chan! No!"

And then, then she was gone.

Lost to the darkness.

The scream that followed tore through the hearts of all battle participants. The mournful cry of a mother watching the life fade from her only child. The wretched tears of a broken soul, as dull eyes stared upon a suddenly empty world.

* * *

Mamoru held the hand of the mother of his would-be-wife. His smile soft and silent. He hoped everything would be okay. He hoped that Usagi would be well. That the other girls would be as well. 

That his many efforts to save them were not useless attempts to delay the inevitable.

But he knew the worries and fears that burned his heart were silly fears. Like a child's terror of the dark. Sailor Moon would win. Like she always did.

She always pulled through in the end, didn't she?

An image of the moon kingdom flashed through his mind, but he ignored it. One time did not condemn a person... Did they?

Sighing, he looked down at the older woman in his lap.

He was _so_ bored.

He wanted to go help, not sit around keeping some old woman alive. Wasn't he worth more than that? Didn't he mean more to his princess than that?

An image of the ugly, short haired woman flashed through his mind.

No, he didn't. He though with anger. He meant no more to her than he did to a stranger. His princess had betrayed him. Had left him to be with another. A girl at that!

He squeezed the hand tightly, eyes cold ice.

He didn't mean anything to any of them. After all he'd done for them. After all he'd given up for them! He'd given up a good college and hundreds of girls for his Usako, and what did she do? Dropped him for the first pretty face she saw.

How humiliating.

"Tsukino-san..." whispered the wind. He looked up, and felt his eyes widen in shock. Was that... How though... Had they...

"Thank you..." from a small form, a tiny heart crystal appeared, shimmering with purity. With light.

He stared in shock as she smiled softly, before fading off into the shadows. The young girl whose eyes held such sadness, such wisdom.

Ageless.

He looked downwards, at the shallow breath. His own hitching.

"Impossible..."

* * *

"Are you satisfied now?" screamed the hysterical Princess of Uranus. Her body marred by the scars of defeat. By the scratches of death. "Are happy now? Now that you" 

The proud warrior fell to her knee. Eyes shut and tearing.

"Answer me damn it!"

"Answer me..."

Sailor Moon shook with tears, when Sailor Saturn appeared. Purple eyes that echoed the darkness around them.

"Thank you Sailor Moon, for protecting my body."

"Wha... Hotaru-chan... but..."

The Senshi of destruction smiled softly, her head high, the purple skirt swishing silently in the terrible winds.

"I am Sailor Saturn, the Senshi of silence."

"Your alive..."

Racing forward, she prepared to clutch the tiny girl. To hold her tightly in her arms forever and ever more.

A sharp glaive appeared, pointing in the middle of her head. She held the lunar princess in her spot.

"To defeat Pharaoh 90, I must go within the core. I will destroy it from within. And I will go alone."

Sailor Moon stared, slowly coming to her feet.

"And when you've destroyed it..."

"I will die within."

Blue eyes widened painfully, but the Senshi was already prepared. Her eyes defiant.

"Only Super Sailor Moon can enter. The chalice is destroyed."

Pulling the staff back to her, she held it to her body, like a favorite blanket to a young child. She smiled sadly at the woman before her.

"Goodbye, Usagi-san."

Back flipping, the youngest Senshi fell into the giant mass. Where sounds of war raged steadily.

Falling to the ground, Sailor Moon clutched her broach tightly. Begging for strength. For power.

"Crisis, Make-Up!"

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"Crisis, Make-Up!"

Her fist punched the ground and she screamed harshly. Willing herself. Hoping. Believing.

Nothing.

"Crisis, Make-Up!"

"Crisis, Make-Up!"

"Crisis, Make-Up!"

Tears fell from her eyes as the sounds of war grew violent. And amongst them, Sailor Saturn- Hotaru fought valiantly. A suicide mission.

She would not allow sacrifices. She would not! There had to be another way. There had to be!

"Crisis, Make-Up!"

Why was she so weak? Why could she never protect her friends? Why was she so useless! Why was she always so useless!

Slamming her hand to the ground, she felt the tears stop falling. She stood silently. Determined.

She would not be weak.

She would not.

Never again...

Never again...

* * *

Sailor Mercury's eyes opened slightly. She struggled through the numbness, darkness cooling her blazing agony. 

"_Sailor Moon"_

The whispered words echoed through eternity.

* * *

Sailor Mar's mouth twitched slightly, the words that echoed through her falling from her lips. Like sparks from a dying flame. 

"_Sailor Moon"_

* * *

Sailor Jupiter's eyes stared dully open, her veins screaming the word that pumped through her. Wildly giving her strength she did not feel. She felt nothing. 

"_Sailor Moon"_

* * *

Sailor Venus's eyes opened. And she spoke the words she knew she must. She said them passionately, hope filling the nothing with. Her princess would not doom them. Their princess would not forsake them. 

"_Sailor Moon"_

The crystal on her forehead lit with golden light. Light that pierced the black night. The silence.

* * *

The two outer Senshi looked forward, their minds united as they stood. The bright light that stole from their tiara's bubbling forth. 

"_Sailor Moon"_

_Sailor Moon..._

* * *

"Crisis..." 

"Make..."

"-Up!"

Crumpled wings shot from her back, and she slowly took flight. Leaping forward. A river of tears streaming down her face.

Before her, her heart crystal lit the way.

And like a shooting star, she broke through the darkness. She forced through the gaping whole swallowing her little Hotaru.

She would not be weak.

Never again...

And just as she entered, it disappeared. Like a dying flame, it snuffed out of existence. And with it, left Sailor Moon...


	34. The End

Alone

Haruka stood numbly, not sure of exactly what had happened. Where had her koneko gone?

Her partner, it appeared, was just as speechless as herself. Standing alone, staring off at the place the approaching doom had once been. But now... Now there was just a gaping hole. No world dominating alien.

And no Usagi.

She felt like crying, like falling to her knees and dying.

This wasn't the way it was suppose to be. They were suppose to destroy the silence. To be able to laugh about. They were suppose to be happy.

But how could she when she'd lost her koneko?

What was the use of living if she had nothing to live for?

She stood stonily, her hair billowing softly in the wind. The wind that whispered hope. But she didn't feel it. She couldn't hope when their was nothing left. No reason to go on.

She had lost Usagi. Her koneko...

She had lost her world...

A sprinkle of butterflies in the distance fluttered to the ground, but she didn't care. How could she? What use was there in caring, when everything was always ripped away.

Michiru's head turned, and she as well found her own eyes drifting towards a shadow in the now sunny Morning. Looking forward, she squinted against the bright rays. What she saw made her gasp silently.

For there, standing amongst the first rays of dawn, was Super Sailor Moon, her skirt ripped, and swaying slightly in the whispering wind. Shredded ribbons barely holding to the beautiful skirt, swiveled softly and those odangos messy and almost falling apart.

But what surprised her the most, was the tiny little purple blanket held in her arms. Which held a bundle more precious than any other. For in this blanket, two tiny violet eyes stared back with silent admiration.

The woman collapsed to her knees and she was broken of the spell.

Rushing forward, Michiru was the first to grab the baby, and the inner Senshi following at the rear. Their scars making them move more slowly.

She took a glance at the small, angelic looking girl before turning away. What she had done was unforgivable. She had almost destroyed them, and they could not forgive what she had done. She had doomed their world.

She had doomed them all.

A small tear fell from her eye as she left. She did not look back, knowing if she did, she would fall apart. Instead she walked silently by Sailor Neptune, the oceanic princess.

They walked slowly. Both reluctant to leave their princess. Both saddened to tear the tiny babe from the woman who'd given up everything for it. For the warrior with such love and purity.

They walked in silence against the dawn. A new age was upon them, and she wasn't sure she liked it.

* * *

Stumbling, she made her way home. She felt wonderful, yet at the same time terrible. She'd not gotten her mother's heart-crystal back. She'd lost her mother...

She felt the tears prickle, but they didn't fall. She wouldn't let them. To many had fallen already. Far to many.

She felt weak, so tired. So empty.

She wondered if Hotaru was okay, the tiny little baby had been fine when she'd come from hell's grip. But now. Now she wasn't so sure. She just knew she needed to know. To find out...

She needed to find the little girl she'd stolen from death. She needed her little Hotaru.

Shutting her eyes, she entered the empty house, the sound of her footfalls loud and obnoxious against the quiet solitude of the house. She walked towards her room. Passing by the kitchen in which the sounds of breakfast made her stomach grumble loudly.

She walked a bit further before she stopped completely in her tracks. And turned slowly, to see a young woman with beady black eyes staring back at her. Blue wavy hair swimming down her shoulder. She stared forward without a sound. Refusing to break the silence. The eternal silence.

"Usagi..."

Tears began to prick, and a lonesome one fell from her eye before she rushed forward, her arms outstretched. She wrapped herself into the awaiting arms. Holding tightly to the woman she loved so dearly.

The woman she feared to have lost.

"Mama..."

"O Usagi, I'm so sorry. I... I..."

Her words turned to sobs and they both fell to their knees. Mother and daughter reunited once more. Usagi felt the love spur from her mouth.

"I know Mama. I'm sorry to."

And their they sat, holding each other and whispering sweet nothings into the others ear. Comforted by the fact that they could once more be at peace. That everything would be okay.

Everything would be okay...

* * *

Michiru sat in the small cafe, feeding the tiny little girl with a bottle of milk. The child drunk earnestly. She couldn't help but smile at the precious bundle. She loved children so much...

"It's about time," spoke her companion, her voice soft but hard, stony. It wasn't cold, but it wasn't warm either. It just was. As though she were void of all those things she'd ever felt. As though she were the warrior, and not the normal woman. Not Haruka.

"I know, come now little Hotaru-chan. Today you're going home!"

She tried to be cheerful, but she didn't want to give up the infant in her arms. The one that gurgled happily and caused strangers to turn their heads and stare.

Shaking her head, she dismissed the selfish thoughts. She couldn't keep it. It wasn't hers to keep. She would not be so inconsiderate. Besides, the girl's father would love her. Love her much more than herself.

Or at least, that's what she kept telling herself.

Standing, she paid the tab and moved to the door, those violet eyes staring at her tiredly. She smiled down at them, and pushed away the tiny fringe of black. It was almost time.

Almost time...

* * *

Sailor Mercury typed on her mini-computer, fingers flying over the keys with tremendous speed of one gifted at what she was doing.

"Any luck?"

"None," replied the ice Senshi, her blue eyes narrowed in concentration as she stood before the giant hole. "There's no signs that anything ever took place here. It just looked like a normal explosion of a building. Not even a spark of energy..."

"So it's over?"

"It appears so."

Turning towards her friends, the mercurian soldier put away her compact computer and sighed wearily. They'd been looking for signs of baby Hotaru for days. And they found nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"Poor Usagi-chan. She's been so depressed. I know she tries to keep on a happy smile for everyone, so they don't get worried. But... But..." The Senshi of fire broke off. And she bowed her head. She too knew the overwhelming feeling of helplessness. They wanted to make their princess smile that smile that would light the galaxy.

That smile that could warm the coldest hearts and drive away the most deadly gales.

They wanted their friend to be happy. And as long as she was not, they were not content to be either.

"We can't give up though," whispered the nature Senshi, her stormy brown eyes like a dense forest of life. But that forest looked like a cleared jungle. Smoky darkness rising towards the heavens and blocking out the sun. The light.

"And we won't give up. We'll find Hotaru-chan. We have to!"

They all nodded in agreement before leaving to hunt the city for the two Senshi who caused such turmoil in their princess's heart. In their lady's eyes. In their friend's shine.

They would find Hotaru-chan. The gleam in their eyes was a clear enough acknowledgment of that.

* * *

They walked through the hospital with the bundle securely wrapped in the nurses arms. She was cooing of it greatly. It made Michiru smile slightly at the sight. Children were so cute.

Then they stopped, a large white door blocking their entrance.

The nurse rapped three short knocks before entering the room. And in the darkness sat a young man with white short hair staring off into the distance. His head bandaged with a large pale cloth.

Michiru smiled softly as he turned towards them in a shinny wheel chair.

"Tomoe-san,"

The two bowed respectfully before the man, and watched as the nurse handed him their present. A baby girl he had been to long without.

"Thank you," he whispered, holding the child close to him. "O thank you so much..."

"Of course doctor," they replied, turning to leave. Tears shed from his eyes as they disappeared. Leaving as quickly as they came.

But they didn't have time to stand around. They had one last thing to take care of.

One last mission to be accomplished.

* * *

The five women stood silently together, taking comfort in the others silence. But the silence was not long to enjoy. For from it sprung a tune, sad and mysterious, drawing the desperate girls away. A young man stood nearby, his fist clenched as he recognized the tune instantly.

He stalked towards it, the girls moving as well. As though drawn to it through some mesmeric spell. As though hypnotized by the lulling tune.

They walked not far, before a rock skidded at their feet. Preventing them from going further.

The music suddenly stopped. And their on a high ledge, stood a green haired goddess, her bow strung and her eyes shut with silence. Beside her, a tall blonde woman sat, her leg swing in the wind. She held a rock in her hand, bouncing it in the air.

She stood silently and the aqua haired princess disappeared suddenly.

Sailor Moon sprang forth wide eyed, but a rock wedged itself before her.

"Stop right their!"

Tsukino Usagi stared at the cold voice and stared forward defiantly. Her eyes narrowed at the tone used against her like a demon's attack.

"What you have done is unforgivable." spoke Michiru, her teal eyes stony, her voice just as icy. Usagi refused to give in to the strangely heart wrenching words.

"You are not fit to be queen," Three outraged Senshi and a red eyed warrior leaped forward, but were intercepted by the calm hand of wise blue eyes belonging to the princess Aphrodite.

"What..."

"Do not interfere,"

The Tuxedo Kamen prepared to ignore the directions, but a blast of power transformed the school girl into a princess with a flick of her fingers.

A large chain wrapped around his ankle and pulled him back towards her.

He slipped and fell face first into the muddy ground.

"I said not to interfere, Endymion."

Looking forward, Usagi ignored the people behind her and noticed the two pens in their hands. She didn't want to fight. But she knew she had no choice. She needed them. She needed them desperately.

"Neptune Planet Power, Make-Up!"

"Uranus Planet Power, Make-Up!"

They transformed before her eyes, and she blinked away the tears. Instead pulling her transformation broach before her and wiping her hand across it.

"Moon Crystal Power, Make-Up!"

A swirl of ribbons and she was the Senshi of the moon once more. Her golden odangos hanging in red spheres, and her blue skirt rippling in the wind.

"Please, I don't want to fight you!"

They ignored her and attack. Two on one. She didn't care. She would defeat them and gain back their trust. Gain back their respect.

A fist came at her and she dodged, coming faster and faster. Like lightening. But she was well trained, and she dodged with wide eyes, her red boots kicking up dust and dirt as she rolled against the hard ground.

And then, as she could dodge no more, two strong arms wrapped around her own. Capturing her in her own. The scent of ocean breezes assaulted her and she felt fear. Sailor Uranus was heading strait at her, fist raised and ready.

She shut her eyes and concentrated on her own strengths. On the light within.

She stood majestically, and a bright light blinded her through her eyelids. She thrust out a hand, and opened her eyes. Two forms flying through the air towards the rocks. They fell with a crash to the ground.

She sighed and looked towards them, wondering if they would attack again.

To her great surprise, they stood silently and walked forward in unison, before kneeling at her feet. Their arms crossed against their chest and their eyes downcast.

Looking through the corner of her eye, she saw her own Senshi in similar positions. Well, almost. Sailor Venus had her spare arm holding a golden heart chain that linked towards the dark haired knight who sat sulking under a tree.

She looked back forward. And smiled tremendously. Dropping to her knees, she rushed forward and grabbed the two submissive Senshi in her arms. A bright smile on her face.

They released shocked gasp.

And she held them tighter, before they slowly, wrapped their arms around her as well.

She held tightly till she was forced to let go. And then, she glanced over towards her own Senshi once more. They were returned to their civilian forms. And they were smiling happily.

A hand on her shoulder made her turn back again. And she looked up into bright emeralds that stared at her with overflowing love.

"What you did was stupid," whispered the Senshi, a small smile forming. "Sometimes, koneko, you can be such a moron."

Prepared to argue hotly back, she didn't have a chance. Those green eyes were laughing.

"Thank you..."

Pale lips covered her own, and she jumped in surprise, wrapping her arms around the woman's neck. She kissed back passionately. The overwhelming adoration pouring from her soul. The undying emotions beating through her heart.

She smiled knowingly against the lips.

Never again...

Never again would she be alone.

_**THE END**_

* * *

YAY! The end! Yippee! Now, all you lovely people who have finally finished my terribly long story. I better be getting a review. I've updated quickly for y'all folk, so do me a favor tell me how much you think it sucked(or how awesome it was)! Now, I'm off to think of something new to write.

So ja ne,

Supersticiousmonkey89!


End file.
